


With A Kiss You Are Mine

by EXOfanland



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amnesia, Arranged Marriage, Boyfriend material, Bullying, Cliche, Love, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Romance, Soft Baekhyun, rich school, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 82,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOfanland/pseuds/EXOfanland
Summary: Smart yet quiet, Byun Baekhyun was the average rich kid who attends at Hasen University.  A simple life is what he asked for but attention is what he gets when a certain vice president, Park Chanyeol claims him as his boyfriend to the whole school.Not to mention with a kiss.But unknown to Baekhyun, their past holds a more bitter yet sweeter memories, all hidden inside their heart."I spent three years searching for you and two years watching you, yet you ignores me and act like we are complete strangers."Chanyeol said and Baekhyun doesn't understand a thing.





	1. Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know you Chanyeol.......  
> ........But I know you Baekhyun.......and that's good enough.

 

 

**Words: 1413**

 

     Highly class outwear, and expensive footwear, students walk out of their expensive car, only to be greeted by their butler with their bag in hands. Not a single hair strand came undone as they greet their fellow classmates, "good morning" and not a single piece of dust could dirty their luxurious clothes.

     Grand doors and grand staircases welcome the students as they enter the building and while their classes were simple one floor above, Baekhyun never understood why most of them use the elevator located on the left side of the stairs.

     "Honestly speaking, I can never understand why." Even for a classy person as himself who came from a fairly well-off family, he finds it completely irrelevant to be so fancy all the time. Sometimes, he even thinks it's hard to live with people who always laze around and have other people do things for them even though they can do it themselves 

     Academic, athlete, and performance of art. The students of this school excel in every subject, and the top ones always rank in top 10 of Asia Academic Awards every year. With handsome boys, gorgeous girls, soon to be CEO, idols and even governors, the school became well known in most parts of the world - America and Singapore included. Every year, parents sponsor every last bit of their money to the school hoping their child would be as successful as those that have graduated.  

     Enrollment itself became a competition, simply because parents wants to show off their power, status and even influential in the country. After all, it isn't easy to get into the school that was considered second to Harvard university with an acceptance rate of only 14 percent. But Baekhyun was sure, more could have applied if they just have the right bribery. 

     However, every records and medal that are display were earned by real talents and hard work. Competitions were never bought and every statistic was real. And so Baekhyun understands why Hasen Highschool was a dream school for most students.

     "Baekkie!" 

     "Luhan hyung" 

     Luhan, a senior classman who most people mistake him for a girl. With perfect eyelashes, beautiful eye color, feminine facial feature and a peptide body, even he mistook the elder as a girl when they first meet. He remembers getting smacked on his head for greeting Luhan with a "Good morning Noona." That was a year ago, but he remembered it as if it was yesterday.

     "What are you spacing out for? Class is starting in 10 minutes." Luhan ruffles Baekhyun hair in which the latter pout and fixes it back in place. Just when Baekhyun was about to talk back someone pulled him backward with his bag back, making him stumble a little.

     "He's right. Class is starting in 10 minutes and if you don't hurry we'll lose our seat."

     "Soo~~ No one's gonna get our seat anyway. Only we sit near the window." Baekhyun grabbed onto his best friend's hand and twirled his body around. And just like every day, Kyungsoo came to school with a book in his hand and a pair of glasses on his nose. Baekhyun told him not to do that anymore, fearing that one day, he would walk right into a pillar or even worst, fall down the stairs. But of course, Kyungsoo always dismissed his warning, saying that his owl eyes could see everything and so nothing bad will happen.

     "Soo, how many times do I have to tell you that it's dangerous to read while walking? If I wasn't with you the other day, that tiny body of yours would have broken into million of pieces." He knew he was exaggerating the fall but definitely not with the small body. Sadly enough, he was fated with the same short legs and thin limbs, but at least he studied hapkido so his body was more fit and had more reflex. Kyungsoo was the type who likes to sit on a tree trunk and read a book with his earphones on. Get what he mean?

     Kyungsoo roles his eyes but he didn't say anything. He just walks away, ignoring Baekhyun who ran to him like a puppy. "Ya! We still need to change into our school shoes!"

     "And they didn't even say bye....." Luhan said in disbelieve, mouth hanging and shock. The senior huff it off before looking at his clock which said 8:27. Only three minutes left until class start.

     "Shit!" and he turns around to run to his class but to his luck, a broad chest smashed right into his face and he fell back on his butt.

     "Sorry." the hand reached out to him and pulled him up. "Have you seen Byun Baekhyun?" Without even looking, and busy rubbing his ass, Luhan pointed to the stairs. "He's heading to his class on the first floor."

     "Thanks." the male said, but Luhan looks at his clock and cursed at the god for only giving him one minute to get to class. 

      Luhan never saw who it was, but he remembered hearing that voice somewhere before. 

      _Uhm? Wasn't that Park Chanyeol?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Just like Baekhyun's said, no one stole their window seat and so even when they enter the class right when the bell rang, there were still available seats for them. "Didn't I told you so?" Baekhyun proudly smiles and pointed at the seats, but Kyungsoo just walked right passed him and ignores like he wasn't even there. Even though this is how Kyungsoo always treats him, he still pouts frustratedly in defeat as if it was the first time that it happen.

     Class started just like every day. The teacher comes in, the students bow, then the teacher begins the lecture. The class doesn't sound that boring, but sometimes, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have to entertain themselves by doodling or play tic-tac-toe. To their luck, the teacher never found out, and so neither of them bother hiding their small laugh or soft shuffles.

     The bell usually rang an hour a half after its first one, however, while students hurry to leave the class or tidy up their material in a rush, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo always takes their time, being the last one to leave. Time has always been such a leisure in their life. They have all the time in this world so why should they rush? There is barely any time when they don't have enough time for homework or sleep, so they were never sleep deprived or stressed. They simply enjoy their balanced life, liking how everything is so relaxing and peaceful.

     That is why the moment the bell rang and a bunch of students suddenly scream for their life, Kyungsoo couldn't help but growl and Baekhyun covered his ears while crunching his nose. 

     "AHHHHH~~~~~ CHANYEOL OPPAAA~" 

     "Why is the vice president here?"

 

     "Oh My Gosh! He's so hot."

 

     "Oppa! OPPA!!" 

     The girls screamed and shriek like they've seen a real idol in flesh, but honestly, who could have blamed them for that, when indeed, the school vice president was top note quality with his handsome face, model long legs and a financial background that was way above everyone else? Exactly, and so Baekhyun and Kyungsoo choose to leave early that day, wanting to get away from those noisy girl.

     They tried their best to go to the opposite side of the crowded area where Park Chanyeol and the girls are, but somehow, the more they try to escape the room, the more the crowd tries to block them. It was like Park Chanyeol was moving towards them and so the girls are moving in that direction as well. 

 

     "Ugh! Let us pass will you?" Baekhyun squeezes between them while pulling Kyungsoo with him."Let. Us. THROUGH!" as if the crowd listens to him and the floor magically open wide ahead of him, Baekhyun stumbled forward with one hand on his knee, slouching and catching his breath.

 

     "Byun Baekhyun." the deep voice made him startled and that moment, he realized that everyone was very quiet. Baekhyun saw a pair of legs in front of his eyes and when his name was called for the second time, he looked up only to find the vice president. Park Chanyeol.

     His heart stops for a bit, surprised and eyes round, Baekhyun stutters, "V-Vice President."

     And without further words or any explanation, Chanyeol cuffed his face and shorten the distance between their lips. 

 

     He hitches at the closeness, "Starting from today, Byun Baekhyun, you will be my boyfriend." and just like that, the vice president connected their lips, making his eyes as big as Kyungsoo and froze like a statue. 

 

     Kyungsoo drops his book to the ground for the first time while Baekhyun seems like he was about to pass out. The girls squeal in happiness, some in disappointment and some cursing Baekhyun out for stealing their oppa. But to hell with all of that, Baekhyun could only hear his own racing heart and Chanyeol's eyes.

 

     "What...?" Kyungsoo the word right out of him.

 _Exactly.....what just happened?_

 

 

 **_to_ ** _**be continue** _ **_~_ **

 

 


	2. Endless Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun had never been bullied before and he fears this is the end of his college life.

Words: 2404

 

     Like how Chanyeol came with no warning, he also left without any explanation. He just left Baekhyun frozen in one spot, leaving him awestruck like the cold prince he was to his sleeping beauty. Baekhyun is torn between confusion and bewilderment but he's also mesmerized by how soft and full the lips are.

     Subconsciously, he blushes and brought the tip of his finger to his lips. The feeling was still there. Park Chanyeol's warmth is still lingering on his lips.

     Still daydreaming like an idiot he is, he lets the crowd swam around him and buries him with questions It wasn't until Kyungsoo grabs his wrist and pull him away from the crowd, that his foot starts moving again. 

     "What the fuck Byun. Have you been seeing him? Wait, when did you both even talk?" There was no way Baekhyun would have known. Kyungsoo stole the questions right out of his mouth and now they are both left, asking and asking with no one to answer them.

     Even so, Baekhyun can't help but remember...

      His eyes....they're big....and beautiful. 

      And his lips....the kiss.....it felt nice.......

     Baekhyun can't blame himself for being stuck in the moment. Their lips merely touch for a second and yet Baekhyun felt like it was an eternity. 

     "Stop smiling or I'm gonna beat the crap out of you." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     The incident was unexpected, or rather, it was a chance in a million that one of the hottest guys in your school, who you've never talk to before, dropped by in front of your class, claim you as his boyfriend and stole your first kiss. There was simply no way, but here is here, experiencing it first hand just a few minutes ago.

     In the cafeteria, Baekhyun decided to drop the kiss for a minute and slowly analysis the incident. But with no evidence of their past relationship, not even one eye contact, Baekhyun finds it hard to line out his story.

     "Kyungsoo.....what happened?"

     "You ask me? You just got booked by the hottest guy in school and you're asking me? Byun Baekhyun, I should be the one asking." Kyungsoo stopped walking and turned around to face Baekhyun who was behind. "Have you guys been seeing each other?"

     Immediately, Baekhyun shook his head, hands forming a big X in front of his chest. "I swear Kyungsoo. We've never talked. Not even once." 

     Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun is being honest because Baekhyun has a habit of using gestures to express his feelings. It was a habit that Kyungsoo took notice but Baekhyun himself never realized. The both of them sign in defeat, already feeling the stress consuming their whole body even though it was just five minutes ago that everything happened.

     There were too many questions in his head. When did we meet? Did we meet somewhere before? Did I do something wrong? Baekhyun slap his own forehead and squeeze out any memories that included him and the vice president but in the end, nothing came to his mind and his head swells instead.

     "What's going to happen now?" And the bell rings once again for the next class to start.

     "I don't know. Let just get to class first and we'll deal with it during lunch okay?" Baekhyun whined, but followed Kyungsoo anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     It was an understatement that Baekyun couldn't focus in class. He lost his mood to study and the whispers from his classmates didn't help either. He knew everyone in the school knows by now and he knows it hit them hard but they should understand it hit him even worst. Hell, it probably hit him too hard that his life is now turned upside down who were they to understand his stress so he let it be and ignored them as much as possible.

     "Is he the one?"

     "Isn't he the one Chanyeol oppa kissed?"

     "Woah, attention seeker. Why is he doing that?"

     Baekhyun signed. Yes, he is the one. The Byun Baekhyun that Park Chanyeol kissed this morning. Gosh....that sounded awfully awkward now that he said it himself. The teacher shushed the students a few time but they only start again a few minutes later. Just like that, the class felt so much longer than before.

     Lunch started but Baekhyun doesn't have the gut to show his face to the whole school nor does he have the appetite to eat. His present would only add more hectic to the place anyway, so why bother? He rather stays starved here, where there's no attention for him to hide from.

     "Baekhyun. Let's go, I'm hungry." I don't want to, he wanted to whine, but he only groans and stood up to follow Kyungsoo.

     Baekhyun tried his best to hide his face, but he should they would find him sooner or later. Baekhyun's only bad luck was that they spot him the moment he steps in the cafeteria. It was like they have been expecting him since day one. Students aren't even whispering anymore, they simply talk in front of his face, not caring whether they would hurt his feelings or not. Some words were just literally insulting while others are literal harsh and untrue, but still, it hurts his feelings knowing that 'slut' and 'whore' is now what they see him as. Should he try to explain? Baekhyun shakes his head. Who is he kidding? They wouldn't believe him anyway.

     It was a direct insult when the only table left for Kyungsoo and him to take was the center one. God must hate him for some reason and now he had to deal with all the torture thrown at him. Lunch wasn't even lunch when he barely touch his food. Kyungsoo told him to eat and ignore the people around because they will get tired soon, but Baekhyun thinks it's easier said than done. It was like he was sitting in a cinema with 360 audio volume full of curse and insult. Kyungsoo doesn't expect him to take that lightly right?

     "Yo Baek, Kyungsoo." Luhan came with his food and dig in it like he had been starved for days. It took him a while to see Baekhyun zoning out but when he did, he looks at Kyungsoo for an explanation. Kyungsoo only signs and shook his head which made him even more confuse. It was only then that he heard the whispers around him, or rather, in the whole cafeteria. They were talking about the same thing, about the same topic, about Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol.

     Hearing the Vice President's name, he remember the events that happened this morning, so he wanted to tell Baekhyun.

     "Oh yeah Baek, Chanyeol was looking for you this morning." At the name, Baekhyun groans in frustration and bang his head on the table. "Yah!" Luhan's jaw dropped in surprise, confuse by Baekhyun's action."I was only telling you that the Vice president was looking for you this morning. What's with you?"

     He hears the words 'Chanyeol' and 'Vice President' too often today and they really hurt his ears. "hyung, just shut up already."

     "How rude Byun Baek." and he went back to eating his food.

     Time passed by a little bit later and seeing that Baekhyun haven't moved his head and Kyungsoo not reading his books but look at Baekhyun instead. Luhan really wants to ask what happened. "Why are you guys like this? Why are you guys acting like zombies?"

     No one answers, "are you fighting?" Kyungsoo shook his head.

     "Is Baekhyun sick?" sighing, Kyungsoo shook his head again.

     "Then does it have something to do with Chanyeol?" This time, Baekhyun bangs his head thrice on the table and look up and Luhan realizes, the name really did trigger something.

     "Hyung. If I tell, will you promise you will stop asking?" he nodded.     

     "Chanyeol came to me this morning, forcefully asked me to be his boyfriend and kissed me in front of the whole school. Did that answer your questions?" Baekhyun put his head back on the table and hid.

     "WHAT????? YOU MEAN PARK CHANYEOL.THE VICE PRESIDENT. ASK YOU OUT? NOT TO MENTION WITH A KISS?" Baekhyun frustratedly groans, covering his ears. He can't believe he just made the biggest mistake of his life. Telling Luhan is like basically telling the rest of the students who didn't know and assuring the other students who knew of the incident.

     Kyungsoo rolled a tissue paper and throw it at Luhan, mouthing him to shut the fuck up. Of course, the elder apologizes, looking around him and finally understanding why everyone was whispering about Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Suddenly Luhan lost his appetite to eat as well. Seeing Baekhyun so stressed out and so bothered by it, Luhan made an attempt to help.

     "Baekkie, do you want to help? You know... at least give you guys a chance to talk to each other?" Baekhyun shook his head.

     "Sehun, my class representative is Chanyeol's friends after all." 

     "Thanks, hyung, but I think I'll have to find him myself."

     "And where would he be?"

     Good question. Baekhyun looks up and stared at Luhan with emotionless eyes which made Luhan gulp in nervousness for some weird reason. "Maybe in the counselor room?....He is the vice president after all." Baekhyun leans back and crosses his hand, but he didn't seat for too long before looking at the school lock and find that it was just five more minutes before the bell starts ringing again. "Let's just get to class early. I don't want to stay anymore."

     And Kyungsoo agrees, heading for the tray cart before his friend. Even though he was the one who suggested they leave early, Baekhyun finds it hard to stand with all the burden on his shoulder. Just as he stands up, an egg, out of nowhere, was thrown to the side of his head. The egg plaster, spreading from his right eye to all the way to his ear. Baekhyun stood speechless as a show for the rest of the school to laugh at him. 

     "Baekhyun!" His friend ran to him and while Kyungsoo was busy cleaning his face, asking him if he was okay, Luhan screams in anger, daring for the person who threw the egg to come out. Baekhyun was grateful that he had such great friends and he wanted to say thank you, but tears were already threatening to escape, so he shuts up and swallow his cries instead. 

     "Come on, let's get out of here."

     Kyungsoo took away his tray and drag him out of the cafeteria. With every step that echoed in the empty hallway, tears begin to fall on his cheek, on the floor, and on Kyungsoo's hand. Baekhyun knew he was never a strong person. Whether it was physically or mentally, he was always considered as a fragile kid who needs protection. That explain a lot why he didn't stand out or why he prefers to stay hidden. He just didn't want the attention because attention always comes with trouble.

     That's why when the hurt words were spat at him, naming him whatever they want, he was affected immediately. They were like nails, and thorns wrapped around his heart, yet he couldn't do anything but listen to every single word they say. A day hasn't even passed and they're already starting the punishing game. He didn't expect it to be so fast. He didn't think it would become something so big. Now that eggs are thrown at him publically, he was sure more would come as the days pass. Some attacks might be even worst while others will probably leave scars. Just by thinking about it, Baekhyun's already shivering in fear.

     And since he had never been bullied before, Baekhyun doesn't know what to expect. How is he going to protect himself? How is he going to stand up for himself? Suddenly he felt so weak like a prey and like he had to be aware of everything around him or else he will get hurt. Kyungsoo would probably say he's paranoid and he thinks his friend is right, accept it's more than that. There's insecurity and fear. Endless fear.

     "Baekhyun-ah, it's okay. We'll be here for you." He didn't notice when they stop waking but Kyungsoo is now hugging him tightly around his waist while comforting him on the back. Voice lacing with concerns, his best friend soothes him with the warmest words ever. "We'll protect you, so don't be scared. We won't even let them touch you, not even a strand of your hair."

     "Kyungsoo's right Baekhyun. Who could hurt the soccer team's leader little brother anyway? I'll keep them away from you. I promise." 

     Baekhyun felt the elder hand, stroking his head from behind and that made him feel so much safer. He's glad Kyungsoo was his best friend and Luhan was his hyung. Without them, he would probably die alone.

     "Thank you." He finally found his voice to speak. 

     That afternoon, they all ditch school and went out for some ice cream instead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     From far away on the highest floor of the building, the counselor president watch as the three students sneak out of the school. With a sigh, he turns back and faces the vice president sleeping on the couch with a book over his face.

     "Look at what you've done? The whole school is now a complete mess, but more importantly.......you hurt him." There was no respond, but the President, Suho knows that Chanyeol was listening. "I'm not letting this go Chanyeol. Go fix up your mistake before things get ugly. You should have never involved an innocent boy in your problem anyway."

     "Hyung, can't you just shut up for once? I'm trying to sleep here."

     "Sleep? You want to sleep in this situation? Are you saying you don't care if he gets hurt?" Suho asked in disbelieve, throwing the book in his hand carelessly on the table. Chanyeol has never been so cold before.

     "I thought you like him."

     Chanyeol still doesn't answer

     "Fine, suit yourself." The president left in disappointment and Chanyeol took the newspaper off of his face. Lost in his own world, Chanyeol stares at the ceiling from above and softly whispers, "I do like him."

     Chanyeol sat up and look at the school gate where he saw the three students for the last few seconds before they disappear completely.

     "I just want him to remember. "

 

to be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be nice if you guys a drop comment. THX


	3. Taking You On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun has to change for his friends and him

**Words: 4,040**

 

     Baekhyun wasn't a man of strength nor was he a man of violence and vulgar words. He dedicated his life to peace and ask no more than a little time to spent with his friends. For years, he was praised for his well manners, good grades and special talents in singing, and for that, was enough for Baekhyun's life.

     His parents were musicians themselves: his father being a conductor and composer, while his mother was a pianist and vocal trainer in the music industry. So when Baekhyun declared that his dream was to be an idol, they were more than happy, supporting him with everything they have. 

     Baekhyun might not have been an outstanding student who stood on top, but without a doubt, he was a dream child to most, if not, all parents in the world. Not only that, Baekhyun was a friendly person. He seeks for no trouble and wishes to build a strong bond. And other than that, he was the most loyal friend anyone could ask for.

     To Baekhyun, finding friends were always easy, but living in an environment where words can't be trust and friends are more than often after your fame, Baekhyun learn to choose his friends wisely. Even for Kyungsoo and Luhan, the both of them took almost a year just to gain his trust. Now, they stick to each other's hips like brothers, with bonds that are stronger than any windmill tornados and thicker than fat body cells. 

     So when Luhan and Kyungsoo said to trust them and depend on them with his 'problem', he believed them with everything he has. That being said, the anxiousness and the uneasiness in his heart was still swelling and that made him want to avoid people's attention at all cost. 

     That morning when he went to school, he made sure to arrived forty-five minutes before class starts. Like how he envisioned it, the school was completely empty, no students, no teachers to be found. Just the fact that no one was looking at him made his worries go away, replacing it with peace and happiness. He smiled, skipping through the hall and up the stairs while humming one of his favorite songs. If only every morning was going to be like this, "Should I do this from now on?"

     Like a kid, he asked himself random questions to occupy his boredom. "what will Kyungsoo bring for lunch today? Does Lu-hyung have soccer practice today? Crap! Isn't there a test in History today?" He looked so much like an idiot right now, but who cares? No one was there to judge him or eye him with disgust. "Maybe I should stop by at the book store today."  With hands in his pocket, he just talks and talks until a muffled laugh was heard from behind him and he froze in surprise. In fear, he turned back.

     For a long while, he finally asked "Is anyone there?" but of course no one answer. He didn't have the courage to explore the mysterious laughter so he stayed there instead, just waiting and waiting some more. It was minutes later when there was no sign of any shadow or people peeking out that he shrugged and deeming it his imagination and ignore it just like that.

     Once again with light feet, he walked to his locker smiling brighter than any stars. Morning breeze tendered his cheek so nicely, almost like a kiss washing by his skin. What a beautiful morning. What a nice way to start the day. In all believe, Baekhyun told himself that everything will be better starting from today. Chanyeol will somehow clear up this whole misunderstanding, he won't get bully anymore and soon, everything will be back to normal. 

     That was what he wanted to happen, but upon telling himself many of those wishes, Baekhyun knew that things won't go as smoothly as he wants. There will be hardships to go through, pain that he must bare but doesn't wish to experience and words that he must hear that will scars him for rest of his high school life. Not only that, he must find answers- answers to questions that is roaming in his head. About Chanyeol. About the confession. About the kiss......

     The thought of that suddenly made Baekhyun stop walking and while his fingers slowly touch the part of his lips where Chanyeol left lingering with tenderness. His face blushed so brightly, even more so than a tomato. It was so soft and so warm. It was the first time he touched such texture. It would be a lie if he said he didn't like it because even though the kiss was just a simple act of two pairs of lips touching in a second, to Baekhyun, it was his first kiss, and that made it so much more memorable than it should be.

     Shaking his head, Baekhyun washed away the fluttering feelings inside his heart and told himself that it was just a coincidence. He can't possibly like Chanyeol after one kiss, right? 

     No way....No way....

     Once his mind finally cleared off, Baekhyun started moving again to his locker with a smile on his face. But upon reaching at the lockers at the C-section where his locker was, his smile is replaced with a frown and the light feeling inside his heart was switched out with nothing but terror and anxiety. Even from far away, he could still see the destroyed lock hanging on the door and the crack between the door. Worst yet, there were cockroaches crawling from inside out and the horrid smell that he could detect all the way from where he was standing.

     Baekhyun doesn't need to see what's inside his locker to know what it is. All he knows is that he should stay away from it.

     It was a warning, a threat and he knew exactly who did this to him. He knew, yet he can't do anything about it because he is weak, a coward who is scared of getting hurt. 

     Step by step, Baekhyun walked backward until he decided to completely turn around and go somewhere else. Even if it was the classroom or even the bathroom: as long as he's away from his locker and away from the bullies, Baekhyun doesn't mind.

      It's too dangerous to stay at school. At school, he won't be safe. Maybe he should go. Maybe it's still too early for him to go to school. Baekhyun doesn't know what to do, but for sure he can't become their next target. He can't.......He can't because he doesn't want to be like her.

     With head hanging low, body trembling, he bit his finger as he walked. It wasn't until someone grabbed his shoulder and snapped him back to reality that he yelp and flinched away. 

     "Baek calm down. It's us." Upon seeing Luhan and Kyungsoo's face, he calmed down immediately. Luhan's soft voice made him feels so much safer. "Hyung....Soo" he wanted to ask why they were at school so early, but before he could ask, they beat him to it. "We know you too well Baekhyun. We knew you would go to school early to avoid attention." 

     Baekhyun sighed,  thanking the god for giving him, such good friends. "Knowing you, you would just go to school without bothering to tell us. Do you know how worried we were?"

     "I- I'm sorry, I just didn't want to bother you."

     Kyungsoo whacked him on the head, "Are you an idiot? I told you to depend on us and we'll help you out. It's not a burden when we're helping a friend. Besides, if you don't want to burden us, then stop making us worry." his voice was harsh, but every word were laces with concerns. Kyungsoo was just really worried about him. "Do you understand Byun Baekhyun?"

     Rather than saying 'yes', he just nods his head as an answer.

     Luhan and Kyungsoo didn't miss the way Baekhyun tremble before or the way Baekhyun stayed so quiet. Something happened when they weren't there and whatever it is, they were going to get to the end of it.

     "Which bitch mess with you this time? Who mess with you so early in the morning?" Baekhyun had never heard his friend's tone so dangerous low. "What the fuck did they do Baek? Tell me because I'm gonna kill them right now." 

     He shook his head. No. he doesn't want to make things bigger than they already are.

     "It's your locker, isn't it. You never carry your bag around when you're at school." Baekhyun curses Kyungsoo for knowing him too well, and for his sharp eyes, but before he could say anything, Kyungsoo was already walking to the opposite direction where his locker is.

      "Wait Kyungsoo." 

     Too late, Kyungsoo already opened his locker and look at its content. From far away, he couldn't see what was inside, but for sure it wasn't something good. At least not when Kyungsoo slammed the door close and kick the locker right after he sees what's inside. Though he wasn't brave enough to see the things in it for himself, Baekhyun was curious on what Kyungsoo see.

     "W-What did you see?" There was a silence before Kyungsoo walked to him and said, "Just some paint and trash. All of your books are ruined by the way. We need to get you new ones."

     Baekhyun nodded.

     "We'll clean your locker so don't come close to it okay? Use ours for now."

     Baekhyun nodded again, only this time, he realized that the stuff inside his locker wasn't just some trash and paint. They were probably something worst, more disgusting, more disturbing, and maybe it is for the best if he stayed unknown and away from his locker.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     The next few days doesn't get better as he gets bully more often at school. Whether it was his table, chair, books or bag, they were completely destroyed when he wasn't around. Girls would throw stuff at his head during class and boys would purposefully push him in the hallway. These things happened even when he was with Luhan and Kyungsoo. 

     His friends said it was okay, "we can pull this through together" but Baekhyun knew it wasn't okay. Because by the end of the week, the both of them were bullied as well. 

     That weekend, he stayed lock in his room, crying to himself to sleep and blaming himself for involving his friends into his own problem. Baekhyun can't let that happened anymore. He can't have them hurt his friends anymore. 

     Baekhyun's weak and he's scared, but his friends are everything to him. He was more than willing to change and fight back to protect Kyungsoo and Luhan. The both of them deserve the life they had before and he will do just that. Wait for me okay? I-I'll fix this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Like every morning, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Luhan meet each other before going to their classes. Baekhyun decided it was a good time to apologize to his friends, explaining how he felt so guilty for involving them. Of course, they waved it off just like every single time, but Baekhyun was persistent, and he insists of fixing things for real this time. Kyungsoo and Luhan only smile at him and thank him for thinking of them. It was a small action of affection, but they felt loved with a hug.

     "Ew~ the school's attention seekers. What does Chanyeol Oppa see in that bitch anyway? He must have seduced him or something."

     "I know right? His friends are the same. Didn't you hear? Apparently, Lu Haen is climbing the latter using Sehun oppa. They knew he was close with the student counsels." They purposefully say Luhan's name wrong just to tease them.

     Luhan swears, he was going to throw his shoes at their faces but Baekhyun pulled him back and urged him not to, "Let it go hyung. It's not gonna get any better' Kyungsoo shook his head.

     Baekhyun decided that the first thing he must do is to accept his 'punishment'. He must deal and experience all of the dirty stuff the other students throw at him in order to get stronger. That morning, he decided to stop at his locker and see it's content for himself.

     "You don't have to." Kyungsoo gave him a pity look, but he shook his head and said, "I should face them."

     Despite saying so, Baekhyun was beyond nervous and his heart race a bit too fast to his liking. With a deep breath, Baekhyun opened his locker and expected to see the worst, but instead, he saw a normal locker with all his material in it.

     He expected paint all over his locker, but it was sparked clean in every corner.

     He expected ripped books, but all his books are nicely organized from big to small.

     He expected threats or disturbing messages, but instead, there was a small sticker that noted, "everything will be okay"

     Confused, yet grateful, Baekhyun look over to Kyungsoo, suspecting him as the person who was behind all of this work. But Kyungsoo shook his head and said it wasn't him. "Maybe it Lu-hyung. He did stay back last week."

     They both nodded and Baekhyun made a small note inside his head to thanks his hyung later. With a lighter heart, Baekhyun was able to wear a smile to class.

     At least his day started out nice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
     For the rest of the day, nothing happened to Baekhyun. In fact, nothing happened to the three of them. There was no gossips, no one making faces and no bullying events at all. Baekhyun took that as a good sign, but Kyungsoo sensed something worst coming their way.

     "Thanks for the milk in my lock during lunch. I needed it"

     "No problem." and he went to hug him so tight.

     "What was that for though?" Luhan stumbled back, and Baekhyun backed away with a shrug.

     "Just a thank you. You're the best hyung ever."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     The next two days were the same. Whether it was verbally, physically or mentally abuse, none of them got bullied in any sort of manner. Kyungsoo was starting to think that he was worrying too much. Maybe Baekhyun was right. Things have really been settling down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     It was by the end of the week that Baekhyun was completely carefree and wasn't one bit suspicious of anyone that they struck hard. He came to school in his usual time, fifteen minutes before class, and he planned on meeting Kyungsoo at his locker five minutes before class starts. The latter was on cleaning duty this week, so he had no choice to go to school early anyway.

     After putting away his bags and successfully take out the things he needs for his first class, Baekhyun went to change into his school shoe which was located right in front of his first class. 

     As he got closer to the class, his classmates, more like bullies', laughter grew louder and louder. Baekhyun was so distracted by the loud laughs in the class, that he failed to hear the dangly and clanking sound in his shoes. 

     "Stop wasting your time retard! You can't erase permanent markers with tissue papers Kyungsoo." At the name of his best friends name, Baekhyun began to panic. He finally realized that the laughs he hears were more like insults, rather than just simple, fun enjoyment. Baekhyun quickly took off his shoes and put on his school shoes, and the moment he pressed his feet down, sharp needles then pierce through his skin and pricking in his flesh. 

     "Ah!" He yelped in pain, falling back on his butt and possibly hurting his palm for pressuring it too much. Baekhyun quickly took off his shoes and winced at every moment that caused more pain. Tears swell in his eyes as he tried not to touch the needles that were stuck in his feet. He tried to calm down but the crackings of his classmates only got makes him more frightened. They must have done something to Kyungsoo. They must have, or else they wouldn't laugh like that.

     Despite the fear, the pain and the blood that kept soaking through his white socks, Baekhyun was determined to pull out the needles. With one hand on his feet and the other on the sharp material. Baekhyun bit his lower lips and pull out the needle as fast as he can. One after another, Baekhyun continues to pull until all three needles are out of his feet.

     Even in his situation, Baekhyun decided to hide his injured feet. Remember? He has to be strong, he can't burden his friends anymore. So in the end, Baekhyun wore his normal shoes hoping to hide it as long as possible. He put it on as fast possible and stood up on one foot, but he failed miserably so he had no choice to but to use his other one as well.

     "Ah! Shit!" Baekhyun barely swears, but what can he do. It hurts so much, it's unbearable. Thankfully the class was near, or else it would have never made it to class.

     "Kyungsoo!" His bestfriend's name was the first thing he spat upon opening the door. At the board, Kyungsoo turned around immediately with a shock expressions, eyes bigger than normal and stutter a small "B-Baekhyun."

     And it took only seconds later for Baekhyun to finally see the masterpiece behind Kyungsoo. His classmates had done a great job at painting a total mess of his name with several other decorative words around it.

     "Baekhyun. You know it isn't true. Don't believe them." Kyungsoo walked to him and tried to cover his view of the board, but the board was too big and he can see everything. Everything that was written on it, including the tissue papers scattering on the floor which Kyungsoo was desperately trying to throw away.

     While his classmates waited for him to break down and laugh at him, Baekhyun took his time to read and digest every word that were decorating the board. For once, Baekhyun finally had enough- enough because it wasn't just him that they have insulted, but they did it to Kyungsoo and Luhan as well. Why would they drag two innocent people into this mess anyway? It so ridiculous.......So ridiculously stupid that it's making him so angry and so mad. They were burning fuel in the fire inside his chest and turning him into someone he wasn't before.This isn't like him. To burst out in anger and screams in pure hatred? That wasn't who he is. But if he has to change for Kyungsoo and Luhan? He will, and he will do it now.

     "Bitches. Sluts. Whores. Retards. Ugly mother fuckers? is that what you all see us as?" Baekhyun voice was so low. Even Kyungsoo have never heard him say it in that tone.

     "We don't see Byun. You are those. How else would you climb up so high to where Chanyeol oppa is anyway? Oppa isn't just any normal people who would just choose an ugly faggot like you anyway."

     Baekhyun didn't even know he had it in him, he scoffed and smirked. "Climb? It's funny because I don't remember having to climb for anyone or was anyone that high for me to climb for."

     "What did you say?"

     "He came to me on his own and declared it for himself that I'm his. There was no evidence ever of me forcing him to do what he did. Just face it, girls. You were just jealous. I might be a bitch, a slut, a whore, an ugly mother fucker, but at least he chooses me over all of your fake faces."

     The moment he finished his sentence, a girl threw his pencil cases at his head and one of the pencils scratched his cheek.

     "Instead of bully innocent people, go do something productive and be a better person for once. At least then, you will have a better chance to get their attention. Leave my friends alone and don't drag them into this. If you're really bored and need someone to play with, I'll take you on. Any time. Any place."

     Kyungsoo tugged on his shirt, "Baek, what are you saying?"

     "Fine. We'll leave your friends alone, but don't go and complain to us when he get's too....uhm, hard to handle. We just hope you can entertain us longer than Yeolso. She gave in too quickly."

     "Oh, I'll definitely last longer than her." Really, Baekhyun doesn't know what she is doing. 

     "Good then. Oh, how're your feet by the way? Walking fine?" The girl, Dara smirked.

     Baekhyun stomped his feet and smirked back, "Just fine. Couldn't have been better."

     Kyungsoo couldn't understand any of what Baekhyun was doing or saying, but before he could even ask, the teacher came in and they all resumed back to their usual self. The teacher made a huge fuss about the event and attempted to find out who did it. No one answered when she asked who did it, so she ended up punishing the who class, except Baekhyun and Kyungsoo of course, to have detention and serve environmental service after school for a week.

     For the whole class, Baekhyun worked hard to hide his feet from Kyungsoo. His friend was persistent to know what he meant when he said, "couldn't have been better." But he too was persistent to hide. Persistent to not worry his best friend.

     But Baekhyun should have known that he can't hide his injuries forever. Kyungsoo was odd to see the cold sweat triggering down his side and painful faces expression every now and then. The latter have always been too sharp. 

     Class ended and that was the last straw Kyungsoo held. "Byun Baekhyun, you better fucking tell me what happen or I'll.....I'll unfriend you."

     And Kyungsoo swears again.

     He stayed quiet and looking somewhere else for a moment. It wasn't like he could avoid Kyungsoo anyway. Kyungsoo ended up pulling him up on his feet and he whimpered in pain, stumbling to the side, before falling back on the seat. By then, his bloody shoes was visible to Kyungsoo, together with the blood stain on the floor.

     "Y-you.... What did they-"

     "Kyungsoo, it's okay."

     "What do you mean okay? Does getting your feet bleed till your shoes get soaked in blood sound okay to you?" Kyungsoo screamed the loudest, and he winced, covering his ears. He knew Kyungsoo was going to act like this and that's why he didn't want Kyungsoo to see it.

     Baekhyun didn't argue any further only because his vision is becoming unstable and became blurry by the second. Kyungsoo's lectures sound faded in his ears and his head begin to spin in rounds. He shook his head and pinched his nose bridge in an attempt to lesson the spinning, but it didn't get better. Baekhyun would say his nauseous is worst than his dizziness, but at this point, it doesn't matter. He just simply doesn't feel good.

     "You should have told me and th-.....Baek? Baekhyun are you okay?" He heard the panic in Kyungsoo's voice, but he just lay his head there on the table "Let's go to the nurse. Come on Baek." Baekhyun couldn't have agreed more, but he couldn't even stand. He just whimpers in protest.

     "Hold on, I-I'll call Lu-hyung to carry you to the nurse." Through his blurry vision, he saw Kyungsoo running out of the room in search for the older male. Baekhyun wished he could have wait, but he was too tired, too sleepy and too light headed to stay awake.

     Just like that, he closed his eyes and let himself drift away.     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
     He was moving in his dream, or maybe, someone was carrying him somewhere, he couldn't tell the difference between reality and dreamland in his state. All he could feel is a pair of warm arms carrying him an unsteady pace of heartbeat against his ears.

     It could be Lu-hyung, carrying him to the nurse office, but then again, these arms, they were so big, so warm, so protective..... they couldn't have belonged to him.

     Who could it be? Who would it be if it isn't Luhan or Kyungsoo?

     "Hang in there. We're almost at the nurse office."

     A deep voice encourage him and he knew then, it could only belong to Park Chanyeol.

 

 **_to_ ** _**be continued** _ **_~_ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Finally freakin done. Hope you guys enjoy that. It was a long chapter so the next might take a while.
> 
> Thank you for ALLLLL of the COMMENTs. You guys have no idea how surprised I was to see so many comments. I was really happy. LIKE SUPER HAPPY> I can't thank you enough.
> 
> Please do continue to support me. I hope you subscribes, COMMENTS and leave a kudo to support. It is very much appreciated. Actually pls do. It would make me very happy.
> 
> Thank you again.*


	4. A Past

**Words: 3,012.....ENJOY >**

 

     The soft mattress under his skin is warm and comfortable, but waking up to a light buzz in his head is not what he expected. The white ceiling and white curtain help him understand that he was in the nurse room, but for what, he doesn't know. It takes a sharp pain in his right foot when he tries to turn that he remembers

     The bullying, the needles, the pain, and the blood. It all came down like a flood in the countryside and nobody was expecting it to come. Like those people, Baekhyun felt swallowed- swallowed by all of the insult and consequences that he had be towed himself to.

     Why did he have to challenge them? Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he-

     "Baekhyun, you're awake!" Kyungsoo rushes to his side and hugs him tight and strong.

     "K-Kyungsoo." Baekhyun hides himself in the crock of Kyungsoo's shoulder and sniffs.

     "Ssh... It's okay." Kyungsoo comforts and all Baekhyun could do is try and not break down.

     They stayed like that for the longest time, uncomfortable but bearable until Luhan pops in with a bag of food and drinks for them.

     "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling? How's your foot?"

     "It hurts," Baekhyun whines, but he's still not willing to separate from Kyungsoo arms because he felt safe there.

     "That's because you were being stupid you idiot. Who told you to keep it from us. Now it's infected and it might leave a scar." Kyungsoo finally forced himself away and Baekhyun tries to sit up to be more comfortable.

     "It will leave a scar?" Baekhyun asks, looking almost miserable, "But I already have one. I don't want another one."

     "You do? I never knew." Luhan finally sits down with Kyungsoo and hands him his food. Apple juice was the one he took because it was his favorite.

     "Yeah, it's not visible so of course, you guys don't know. I have a big scar on the side of my head and my mom said it was an accident from when I was young" Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo hand and leaves it right on the scars. Kyungsoo looks like a dying fish with his mouth open but he'll let it slide this time and let Luhan feel it too.

     "You said your mom told you. Do you not remember what happen?"

     "Apparently no. She said I was too young to remember."

     "Wow, and you never told us."

     "That's cause it's not important." It was true. For something that he can't remember, it's probably not important so he doesn't think much of it. Plus it happened so long ago, he doesn't bother finding out.

     "Anyway, you passed out from blood loss and low blood pressure. Mostly low blood pressure thought." Kyungsoo explains.

     "When we came to get you, you were already gone. We think Chanyeol brought you here." Baekhyun chokes and drops the sandwich in his hands. He can't believe what he's hearing.

     "W-What?"

     "They say he carried you like a princess Baekhyun. Aw~ Isn't that sweet." Luhan is teasing and Baekhyun is telling him to stop, but none of them could deny the blush on his face. They might think it was just out of embarrassment, but much did they know that Baekhyun was already developing a crush on the vice president. If only they knew he likes and likes it very much. If only they knew, then they would tease him to no end.

     "Anyway, school is ending and we're planning to take you straight home. Your parents are worried and your family doctor is already there. Do you think you can stand?" 

     Baekhyun almost whines at how his parents know already but then he realized that this isn't some joke the school would let go. Something like this happened before and it didn't end very well. The school has no choice but to act seriously this time to prevent another "tragedy" from happening. In the end, Baekhyun only nods and let Kyungsoo help him.

     Despite having said he could stand up, Baekhyun flops back on his bed a second after.

     "Never mind, I'll get you chair."     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Baekhyun is embarrassingly rolled out of school, but he thanks the god that no one was really around. Most of the students are busy with their clubs while other had already gone home. His butler greets them at the gate and he takes Baekhyun's bag before opening the door for him.

     "I would love to go with you but I have soccer to attend to." Luhan scratch the back of his head and gives an apologetic smile.

     "It's okay hyung, You're the caption. You can't miss practice."

     "Yeah, plus I'll be with him so it's okay." Kyungsoo grins and gives Luhan a small thumbs up. "He's not someone important anyway. You don't have to waste your time on him."

     Baekhyun sarcastically argues with, "yah, I'm the injured one here," while the other two just kept laughing and teasing him some more. Luhan leaves shortly after with a promise that he will make it up to Baekhyun and of course, Baekhyun demanded crepe to his advantage.

     Helping Baekhyun into the car wasn't too bad and Kyungsoo settles in the next seat once Baekhyun's in. The driver started the engine and the car moved, but it only moved as far as a few inches before it stops due to a knock on Baekhyun's side. His window was black and it was too dark to see. Not to mention the person's face was too high for him to see. Baekhyun gives a confuse look but he didn't hesitate to roll down the window. 

     Ince by inch, the window reveals the person on the other side. Baekhyun half expected it was someone he knew, perhaps Luhan or maybe a teacher who came to inform him about what happened today, but upon seeing the person on the other side, Baekhyun's heart stops immediately.  

     Right in front of his face, with barely any inches away from his was Park Chanyeol, his vice president and his supposed to be boyfriend's face. Baekhyun would compliment him on his handsome face if it wasn't for the shock and the butterfly feeling in his stomach. Immediately, he flinches back and brings a hand to his face, in an attempt to cover half of his face, or rather, his redden cheeks.

     Chanyeol looks skeptical at that point. He looks cold and almost bored, but his eyes are moving as if he making sure Baekhyun is okay. Baekhyun doesn't say anything and he lets Chanyeol looks at him from top to bottom like a predator. It's mostly because he was still shocked and doesn't know what to do. What was he suppose to say? What was he suppose to expect? What is Chanyeol even doing here?

     Chanyeol suddenly opens his door and went one knee down to the floor. Baekhyun's car wasn't high and so when Chanyeol kneels, it almost looks as if he was proposing to Baekhyun. 

     Baekhyun wasn't the only person who thought this was absurd. Kyungsoo too had a hand over his mouth while his mouth was hung open.

     "V-Vice Pre-"

     "How's your foot? Is it still aching a lot?" Chanyeol asks while looking at his foot. "Well?" Then Chanyeol looks up, right into his eyes.

     "I-It's okay." It was all Baekhyun could say.

     "I've informed your parents and had them call your doctor. The nurse here are well trained but they're not professional doctors so I could not trust them with their treatment. The needles were rusted which makes your wounds infected and I would scold you for worsening it by acting stupid and not treating it immediately, but you're not at fault so I don't have a choice."

     Chanyeol looks away and sighs before look back at him. Somehow, he looks so defeated even though he's not the one injured. His eyes are soft and they are sad, and Baekhyun wonders if it is guilt or something else.

     "I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry for being reckless. I knew I should have waited, but it's been two years Baekhyun, and you still treats me like a complete stranger." This time Chanyeol really does looks like he was lost. It was as if he was searching for water in the endless desert only to find the one in front of him was an illusion.

     "Vice Pre-"

     "It's Chanyeol. Call me the way you used to call me."

     Baekhyun can't because he doesn't know what he used to call Chanyeol. He hasn't even meet the man before, never talked to him, never even look at him unless it was a school speech or an event. What is Chanyeol babbling about anyway? Two years? Treating him like a stranger? Isn't that a given? He just enrolled here last year and they haven't met before so isn't it a given that they are strangers?

     "I-I.......Chanyeol." Chanyeol sighs again.

     "It's fine. We'll talk next time. Right now I need you to go straight home and get your wound treated okay? You can take the next two days off. I've already informed the school and issued you an excuse absent."

     Baekhyun is once again mouth shut as could only stare at Chanyeol who continues to talk.

     "Here are your medicines. They're are painkillers, ointment, and bacterial antibiotics. There are instructions on how to drink and use them, but if you're still confused, then ask your doctor again to make sure. Do you understand?" Chanyeol talks with demand and he talk as if Baekhyun has been under his cares for years. It really does sound like his boyfriend caring for him and once again, Baekhyun is blushing like an idiot, even blinking like an idiot before slowly nodding when he sees Chanyeol expecting his answer.

     "Good. Now I'm sorry again for causing you so much trouble, but I'll fix everything before you come back, so don't worry okay? I promise I won't fail this time. I promise I'll protect you." Chanyeol finally smiles for the first time, and his smile is so soft and beautiful Baekhyun feels himself melting like a puddle of goo. Baekhyun can't help but captures the image into his head and his heart is racing so fast, it could burst anytime.

     He hopes it won't be the last time that he gets to see it.

     "I'll let you go now, but make sure to drink a lot and rest a lot okay? I'll see you when you come back, promise."

     When Chanyeol stands up and closes the door, Baekhyun follows his every step like a manipulated doll. His eyes stay with Chanyeol's until the car turns and only when Chanyeol is completely out of sight that Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo and said, "What just happened?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     That night, Baekhyun drinks Chanyeol's medicine instead of the doctor's recommended one. He eats and sleeps with the thought of a caring and smiling Chanyeol in his mind. 

     That night, Baekhyun dreams of having a date with Chanyeol at the amusement park, but when he wakes up, everything seems more nostalgic than he thought it would.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     After two days of rest, Baekhyun was anxious to go back to school. Chanyeol had promised to meet again and Baekhyun was eager to meet his short time crush after a while. Baekhyun wasn't ready for anything to go down, but he was excited to know that something could go down in the near future. Chanyeol doesn't seem like he's joking around, and he doesn't seem like that type of person anyway. Baekhyun just hopes Chanyeol didn't mistook him for another person. That would be such an embarrassment and besides, how many Byun Baekhyun could there be in this world?

     Anyway, besides from wanting to see Chanyeol, Baekhyun has an awful lot to ask the latter. Chanyeol had given him a scenario that he had never encounter before, but the latter seems so set on the facts that it makes him wonders if Chanyeol really did mistake him for someone else. 

     "Joon hyung, can we leave a little bit early today?"

     "Of course Baekhyun. Is your foot any better?" 

     Baekhyun nods and settles himself in the car.

     His butler speaks to him friendly and he appreciates the care. Joon hyung wasn't much older than him anyway, only eight years older, just enough to be his older brother.

     When he arrived at school, Baekhyun knew he arrived too early. Kyungsoo and Luhan had informed him they would be there to help him with his stuff, but Baekhyun was too eager he ended up coming to school, way before the appointed time. 

     "Baekhyun, do you need any help?" Joon hyung, asks.

     "No, I'm okay, thank you." and Baekhyun slowly climbs up the small stair before walking into the grand building.

     With pure instinct, Baekhyun approaches the stairs and takes one step up. He really didn't think too much about it when he leans against the rail and pulls himself up one by one. It wasn't until two hands place themselves on his waist and hold him back that he flinches forward in surprised. The little action puts a little bit too much pressure on his foot and he groans in pain and hunched forward.

     "I'm sorry I didn't mean surprised you. Are you okay?" 

     Immediately, Baekhyun is greeted with a worried Chanyeol, once again on his knees, asking about his well-being. 

     "You surprised me." Baekhyun didn't even hide his pout and Chanyeol finds it absolutely adorable the way Baekhyun complains.

     "I'm really sorry, I was just trying to help. You weren't supposed to take the stairs in your condition. Why didn't you take the elevator?" 

     Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol for a slight second before looking at the elevator behind his back. "I've never taken the elevator before and I guess I just forgot." Baekhyun blushes but it wasn't because of the stupid mistake. It was because Chanyeol was holding onto one of his hand.

     "Come on, I'll help you to your class."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     That is how they ride the elevator awkwardly together, or at least for Baekhyun, to the next level.

     "So..." They started together.

     "You go first." They did it again.

     "No, it's okay." This time, they were interrupted by the arriving bell of the elevator. 

     "I'll hold the door." Baekhyun thanks him before limping out the door as fast as he can.

     Once they were both out of the door, Chanyeol insist on taking Baekhyun's bag so that he won't have too much weight on him. Baekhyun refuses at first, but when he sees Chanyeol being dead serious on taking it, he gave up and gives him his bag. 

     "So, what did you want to say?" Chanyeol asks him as they walk and he walks at his pace.

     "Just..why are you here so early?" Baekhyun usually doesn't see anyone around this time. He chooses it for a reason and wonders if it's just a coincident.

     "I'm always here at this time Baekhyun, but since I'm older than you by a year Baekhyun, my department is somewhere else. That's why you haven't seen me around." Chanyeol's smile is sincere and Baekhyun once again is blessed with another moment to remember. 

     "It's fresh here you know. The campus is beautiful and everything is very quiet. I like it when I can spend time for myself."

     "Yeah, me too." He never knew there were someone else who likes to come to class early like him. Most people prefer to sleep in or stay in their dorm. Baekhyun however, loves the nature that the school provides.

     "Then why are you here? This isn't your department right?"

     "I was waiting for you." Chanyeol didn't even hesitate when he answers. He just glances at Baekhyun to see his reaction, "I sometimes come here to see you when I have time. If I'm lucky, you would be here, if not, I just go back. I've been doing so for two years."

     Baekhyun doesn't want to say he is surprised for the hundredth time, but he is. Chanyeol is revealing another secret and it's another 'something' that he didn't expect. Who would have known that Chanyeol had a crush on him for two years? Who would have known that the latter have been secretly watching over him since day one? If so, then is it true that they used to know each other? How come Baekhyun doesn't remember anything?

     "C-Chanyeol, I must tell you," Baekhyun hesitated, "I don't remember anything. I don't remember ever, having you in my life." 

     There, the bomb is finally out. He can't hide forever and Chanyeol needs to know. Baekhyun's only regret is that he is hurting Chanyeol. The latter is standing at his locker like a statue and his eyebrows are knitted tightly together as if he was confused. His frown is more hurt than angry and Baekhyun would apologize again and again until it disappeared.

     "Chanyeol, I'm sorry." Baekhyun sighs, "But could you have mistaken me for someone else? Another Byun Baekhyun perhaps?" Baekhyun tries not to sound hurt, but his voice is wavering, just like his heart.

     "No." Chanyeol was determined, "There's only one Byun Baekhyun that I know and I'm sure it is you. I've searched for you all these years. I can't be wrong." 

     "But Chanyeol-" Just then, a few students gasp and squeal from behind him. They both looked back in surprise, but it was Chanyeol who pulls him back into the conversation.

     "Baekhyun, we'll talk again, but for now, I need to go."

     Baekhyun didn't say anything.

     "Promise me we will solve this together." 

     Baekhyun slowly nods.

     "I'll be back for you. Until then, please be safe. Please take care of yourself. I can't be here with you all the time."

     "But Chanyeol what about....What about all the bullies?" Baekhyun, for the first, shows his fear to Chanyeol. He grabs the taller's arm tightly and moves closer to him.

     "It will be fine. I made sure of that." Baekhyun still looks unsure so Chanyeol did what he thought was best. Hugs him.

     "Be strong." Baekhyun somehow managed to nods and Chanyeol lets go.

     "Okay, bye."

     Just like that, Baekhyun watches Chanyeols runs down the hall and disappeared.

 

**_to be continued~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or drop a kudos. It will be much appreciated.


	5. He Lied

**Words: 2,351** **ENJOY!!!!**

 

     Soft wind carries his cheeks and hair like tender hands. The sun is blooming and the sky is clear but Chanyeol prefers the shadow beneath the tree he is sitting below. Like always, he lies on the grass with a pair of earphones in his ear and a book in his hands. This time, it was a book he remembers Baekhyun read from a feel weeks ago. Call him a stalker, but that's exactly what he is in the last two years: watching and caring for Baekhyun since the moment Baekhyun step in this school.

     Honestly speaking, Chanyeol was never a reader. He was a sleeper when there's nothing to do and prefers to play his guitar at an isolated place with beautiful scenery. Many times he was judged for his introverted character, but that was the Chanyeol Baekhyun meets fives years ago, and until now, he's still thankful for that. The Chanyeol today isn't any different from before, except he finds himself reading more, mostly Baekhyun's already read books. 

    It is not surprising that Chanyeol knows Baekhyun majors in literature and music. After all, he was the person who made sure Baekhyun got all of his wanted classes. The only thing Chanyeol couldn't do was change Baekhyun's classes because he doubles major Business and Engineer. 

    Thinking about now, Chanyeol fines their personality quite different. While Baekhyun has always been the softer one, he has always been the logistic one who only does thing according to his rules. But then again, Chanyeol was only friends with Baekhyun for seven months. Baekhyun could have things he doesn't know or hide from him. To worsen it, Baekhyun could have changed after the incident. Chanyeol doesn't know, but by the way Baekhyun interacts with his friends and the way he reacts to all of the bullies, he is sure Baekhyun is still the soft, and kind hearted person he used to be.

    Sometimes Chanyeol hates the fact that Baekhyun is too kind. He risked his safety for his friend, risked his own future for a pregnant lady on his exam day and even risked his own life for **_him_** , who he had only met for seven months. 

     Sometimes Chanyeol blames it on himself. For the fact that he befriended Baekhyun, for pulling Baekhyun into his own problem, for endangering Baekhyun's life, and for hurting Baekhyun when he promised he would protect him. Chanyeol blames that he's not strong enough, not powerful enough, and that's why he fought to be on the top. Whether it is at the top of the class, or at the top of the business world, he needs to be at the top in order to keep Baekhyun safe by his side.

     He had not forgotten the kidnapping fives years ago, but at least Baekhyun doesn't hate him for that. Baekhyun doesn't seem to remember the incident anyway, but then again, he doesn't even remember him. Perhaps Baekhyun hates him so much that he had purposefully erased him from his past, or maybe something happened while Baekhyun was in the United States. It could very be so since Baekhyun transfer to the US right after the incident. 

     Sighing, Chanyeol closes his eyes and put the book on top of his face. It was yet another thing he need to find out.

     "Hyung!" A familiar voice broke his thinking strand.

     "I have something to tell you."

     "Sehun, what are you doing here? Don't you have soccer practice?" Chanyeol sits up while Sehun sits down.

     "I do, but Luhan told me something about Baekhyun and I thought you should hear it?"

     This got Chanyeol attention right away? Could something had happened to Baekhyun again? Are the bullies acting up again?

     "Did something happened?"

     "Nothing happened, it's just that Luhan said Baekhyun has been searching for you this past weeks," Sehun said and shrugs.

     "Aa..I told Baekhyun I would come again but so many things happened at home and with Joonmyeon, I haven't had the time." Chanyeol let his arms hold his head and sadly explains to the younger boy. "I miss him even more now that I finally get to talk to him."

     "So tell me, how come he didn't talk to you in the last two years. He doesn't hate you like you thought he would right?" Chanyeol hasn't said anything to Sehun since the kiss thing and the younger was dying to know.

    "Well, it seems like he lost his memories and doesn't remember who I am. That's why he hasn't been talking to me, much less look at me."

    "Lost his memories? Ho?" 

    "Don't know. I didn't get the chance to ask." This time, it was Chanyeol who shrugs and he lies down on the side with his arms still supporting his head.

     "Why don't you go now? I mean he's looking for you as well." Chanyeol seems like he's contemplating over the idea until he lies down completely and look up at the tree.

     "I really wish I can, but our schedule is so different it's hard to meet him except early in the morning."

     "What's stopping you?"

     "My insomnia is coming back and I can't seem to sleep any more than three hours. I'm trying to sleep as much as I can."

     Sehun nods and silently observes Chanyeol as the elder simply lies there to think. He wonders if there's anything else he can offer to help.

     "What about texting him? Don't you have his number." Chanyeol doesn't react to Sehun for a while so Sehun thought the idea had failed too, but then Chanyeol sits up and hugs him so tight that he whines in pain.

     "Sehun, you're the best. I'll see you later."

     Chanyeol runs off with his bag still open, but Sehun thinks it's cute the way Chanyeol miss his childhood friends so much. Chanyeol is really in love and Sehun wishes, this time, things comes along.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Baekhyun doesn't think he had ever had this much peace in his life, but at the same time, Baekhyun doesn't think he had ever been this lonely before. Two weeks have passed since then and Chanyeol is still nowhere to be found. Chanyeol is probably busy and he doesn't time to visit him anyway so he shouldn't be too down. But Baekyun can't help but feel disappointed since Chanyeol was the one who said he will come.

    With a sigh, he drops his bag beside his bed and drops on the mattress. There's not much homework for the rest of the week, so he might as well take a nap. Excepts his phone went off and Baekhyun groans before reaching for the phone in his pocket.

     "Hello?" Baekhyun said lazily, not even bothering to look at the caller.

     "Well, somebody is not in the mood."

     "C-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun sits up right the way, almost screaming on the phone he was holding.

     "Should I be honored that you remember my voice or should I feel hopeful that you somehow recognize my voice through our past experience?" Chanyeol's voice is playful and Baekhyun can practically see the smirk on his face as he talks. Baekhyun can't say he isn't embarrassed because he does recognize Chanyeol voice, not from his past, but from all of the speeches the taller made in the last two years. It has always been a secret that he loves Chanyeol's deep voice.

     "I-I wasn't e-expecting your call. How did you.....get my number anyway?" Baekhyun flutters, trying to change his topic before Chanyeol teases him anymore.

     "Well...I might or might not have used my advantages to get your number in the school record. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but I really do miss you and I haven't had the time to talk to you." Chanyeol said sincerely and all of Baekhyun's disappointment disappeared like a swift of the wind.

     "Stop blushing Baekhyun and talk to me. You always blush when we talk. Even back then." How Chanyeol knows he was blushing, Baekhyun has no idea, but the fact that it was yet another memory that Chanyeol reminds him, it proves that they did know each other before.

     "A-About that, can we talk about our past? I-I'm really curious."

     "Of course, Baekhyun. That's actually exactly why I called." A huge part of Baekhyun sighs in relief while another part of him tense up for what he's about to hear. Once again, he is pampered with questions about their encounter. Did they have a nice past? Did they have a regretful past? How did they meet? Were they good friend?

     "Though I prefer to talk to you in person. This isn't a topic we should talk through our phone." Chanyeol paused, "Plus, I rather confirm something."

     "Confirm what?"

     "I'll tell you then. For now, you should go to sleep. It's late." Baekhyun frustratedly pout. Chanyeol was doing it again: the 'I'll tell you next time' thing, but the next time is always too long.

     "Wait. When are we meeting? Where are we meeting?" Baekhyun quickly asks, fearing Chanyeol would hang up soon.

     "Tomorrow, at 4:00 pm in the counselor office. I'll have Joonmyeon leave the door open."

     "Ok." Now, Baekhyun is just sulking because Chanyeol is going to end the call soon and Baekhyun just wants to drag the call a little bit longer, to listen to Chanyeol's voice.

      "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

      "Good night," Baekhyun said defeatedly and he doesn't have the heart to end it first. He'll let the line goes a little bit longer until Chanyeol decides to cut the line off, but when he realized the call never ends, he realized Chanyeol was waiting for him to cut it instead.

      "Are....Are you waiting for me to turn it off." Baekhyun hesitated.

      "Ah yes.....I always give you the privilege to turn it off. If you wanted to stay longer or cut it fast, you can. It was a thing we agreed on back then."

      "Sorry."

      "Why are you saying sorry?"

      "Because I don't remember anything and I'm hurting you. I-I really don't know what to do."

      "There's nothing to be sorry about Baekhyun, and hey, didn't we say we will figure this out together?"

      "Y-Yeah."

      "Then, there's nothing for you to be sorry about." Chanyeol tries to cheer him up but he know, the taller is probably disappointed as well. If not a lot, then a little. But the fact that he is disappointed at all makes Baekhyun still feels guilty.

      "Then....Then can I leave the call on? I don't want to turn it off."

      This time, Chanyeol is giggling on the other side, saying 'of course' over and over again. Gosh, how can he not love Chanyeol's voice? Chanyeol's laugh is literally giving him joy. It's giving him life.

      Suddenly, Chanyeol plays some songs, even singing along when he's bored. It brings comfort to him that Chanyeol is so comfortable with him even though things hasn't been very well. Just like that, Baekhyun falls asleep with Chanyeol soft voice like a lullaby on the night stand.

      

 

      

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     On the next day, Baekhyun is a jumpy little kid as he is looking forward to his meeting at four. Even Kyungsoo and Luhan hasn't seen him like that in a while but he explains to them that he will be meeting Chanyeol soon at the end of the day. Of course, that was how he gets a smack in the head from Kyungsoo who said, "And you didn't even tell me. Are you planning to ditch me without even saying a word?" 

     Baekhyun apologizes and Kyungsoo gives him a flick on the head before giving him a smile that is genuinely happy.

     "I know Chanyeol is a good guy, but be careful okay? Clear up whatever you guys have and you better tell me what happened or I'm going to skin you alive." And Kyungsoo's little advice isn't Kyungsoo if there isn't a little threat at the end. Neitherless, Baekhyun kiss Kyungsoo on the cheek and runs off to the counselor office at top speed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "There's still ten minutes." Baekhyun pants.

     As Baekhyun tries to calm down, he realized the door was slightly open. It was then that he hears a few voices talking from the inside. Normally, Baekhyun isn't the type to eavesdrop, but his Chanyeol's voice is popping up and he can't help but want to hear what they are saying.

     "Chanyeol is being an idiot and I don't know what to tell him."

     "It's not your fault Chanyeol is always stubborn and reckless. He had always been since he was young."

     "I know, but this time, it's different. It's not just about his father anymore. It's about his and Baekhyun's future."

     Suddenly, Baekhyun heard his name and he pressed his ear even closer against the door.

     "Did he even tell Baekhyun about this? I mean, Baekhyun deserves to know, now that he's involved."

     "That idiot think it's not the time. He said he was trying to solve something but nothing is going anywhere so I'm very frustrated with him."

     "Ah, he did say he was trying to clear up some stuff with Baekhyun. He hasn't done that?"

     "That's not important Sehun. Chanyeol should know which is more important at a time like this."

     "Both seems to be important to him Joonmyeon hyung. I can see that."

     "No Sehun. Chanyeol just made it clear to his dad that he's going to marry Baekhyun and no one else. Do you know what that means Sehun? That means that Chanyeol is using Baekhyun as an excuse to break off his marriage arrangement with Park Chae Young. He forced Baekhyun into a marriage contract and not to mention without his consent!"

     This time, Baekhyun didn't hear Sehun restore, but Baekhyun doesn't think he can listen anymore.

    _Chanyeol and him........Forced........Arrange Marriage......Without His Consent........What are they talking about?_

     "Baekhyun."

     Baekhyun turns around and he sees Chanyeol at the end of the hall, walking to him with a big smile on face.  Excepts Baekhyun can't smile back, he can't run to Chanyeol like he thought he would. Instead, he runs away, with his mind more confuse and hurt than ever. 

    Chanyeol lied to him.

 

**_to be continued~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comments and drop a kudo


	6. Misunderstsanding

**Words: 3,619, (** **Unedit** **) >vENJOY**

 

     "Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol calls the third time, but Baekhyun never stopped and he disappeared at the end of the hall when he turns.

Chanyeol runs after him, even hastily taking out his phone to call Baekhyun to ask him what is going on, but the latter didn't pick up so his only option is to continue running. Even so, Baekhyun continues to drift farther and farther away until he can't finds him anymore.

"God damn it!" Chanyeol pants, stomping his feet angrily. 

     What's going on?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For once, Baekhyun thought he actually has a future- a future that includes a certain person with a smile that is bigger and warmer than anybody he had seen. Then he thought about all of the sincerity and sincerity was what Baekhyun thought Chanyeol had given. It turns out to be all a joke, an excuse, an act that was used to get himself out of trouble.

All of the past that Chanyeol had talked about, they were probably all fake as well. No wonder he doesn't remember anything. No wonder there was no memories of Chanyeol in his childhood, it's because it wasn't real to begin with. Chanyeol had lied to him just to keep him at bay.

"Baekhyun?" 

Baekhyun jumps into Kyungsoo arms and cries to his heart content. Just like that, he stayed in Kyungsoo's arms, on the floor, and in his best friend's house and try to calm down. Kyungsoo didn't ask him anything yet. All he did was comfort him with a hand gliding up and down on his back and that is exactly what Baekhyun needs at the moment. Kyungsoo always knows how to make him feel better and that's why he always runs to his friend whenever something happens. 

Minutes have passed and Kyungsoo finally decided to push Baekhyun away to get a better look at his face.

"Aigoo~" Kyungsoo's face crunches in detest as he wipes away Baekhyun's tears, "Who dares to make you cry so much? Tell me, I'll beat them up."

Baekhyun only shakes his head, once again hugging Kyungsoo tightly in his arms.

"How about we get to my room first, then I'll get you your favorite hot chocolate." Although hesitated, Baekhyun finally stands up and follows him to his room.

Baekhyun waits patiently for Kyungsoo, but he sits, feeling devasted and depressed. Tears begin to swell up again but this time, he held himself strong and hold it in. 

"Bastard." Really, Baekhyun shouldn't be thinking about Chanyeol, but Chanyeol was his source of happiness and his source of pain, so how can he not think about him?

"Which bastard?" Kyungsoo comes back with two cups of hot chocolate in his hand. 

"Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun answers as he takes the offered cups and Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, not expecting the answer at all.

"Unexpected, but makes sense." Kyungsoo pulls a small table by his bed closer to them so they could put their cup on. "So, care to tell me what happened?"

It started slow and clean as Baekhyun begins to tell Kyungsoo about their interaction during school, and their late night calls, but then it turns salty and messy when Baekhyun begins to tell him about what he heard. Kyungsoo is once again hugging him and comforting him like a baby he is. He can't help it: he is weak mentally and physically and that is a fact. Everyone knows that by now.

"I should have known he was a jerk. I wanted to warn you to be careful, but he looks so sincere when he took care of your, I thought everything would be fine. I guess guys like Chanyeol can never be trusted."

"It was all just an act Kyungsoo." Baekhyun hiccups, "He doesn't even like me and he probably lied about all the past thing too. I don't know anymore. I don't even know which is worst. Him forcing me into an arranged marriage so he could get out of his or him lying to me and playing with my feelings all this time."

Baekhyun is honestly feeling so shitty right now, he just wants to forget about everything. His stomach is coying with uneasiness and all that's left for him to feel is betrayed and stomp on.

"Both are bad Baekhyun. Neither can beat the other." Kyungsoo holds the tip of Baekhyun's fingers as if he wants the other to get the message. Baekhyun, on the other hand, is still lost in his own feelings. Rather than sad and frustrated, Baekhyun is feeling hopeless. He's been used, played and lied to, but the worst thing is, he can't do anything back to Chanyeol. As much as he wants to, he can't hate Chanyeol or forget about him like nothing happened.

It's as clear as the sky that he likes Chanyeol. He smiles and flushes just by thinking about Chanyeol and he was sure as hell if they did get anywhere in the future, his small crush could turn into real love. Now, he's wondering if he should transfer school. 

"What should I do now?" Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Baekhyun shakes his head and Kyungsoo sighs.

"Well, you could either stay away from him or talk to him. It's for sure that he will search for you, calls for you, but if you don't want to talk, you have the option of running away." Kyungsoo tightens his hold around Baekhyun's fingers, "But Baekhyun, I advise you to confront him. It's the best way there is. You also need to sort out your feelings. "

Baekhyun was seriously thinking about the option, but when he realized he doesn't have the gut to face Chanyeol yet, he shakes his head again. 

     Running away it is.

"Let's just forget about it for now. I was planning to go eat dinner. You wanna join?"

Baekhyun doesn't have the appetite to eat, but he lazily follows Kyungsoo. At least dinner was better than locking himself in his room in misery.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun spends his next morning keeping an eye on his surrounding. He doesn't want to bump into Chanyeol yet and he definitely is not ready to face the truth. Chanyeol will probably confirm to everything he heard and will probably throw him away since he's no use anymore and Baekhyun is not ready for that.

Screw it. He rather not has his heartbreak the second time.

Even so, as times continues to flow into lunch time, Baekhyun begins to feel a little disappointed. Chanyeol hasn't appeared at all, which is somewhat thankful, but at the same time, it shows him how much Chanyeol doesn't care about him anymore. Chanyeol isn't even making an effort to explains things to him and although he wasn't expecting anything, he can't help but feel hopeless. Now that he's confirmed that Chanyeol doesn't care about him anymore, he should start thinking about moving on.

As Baekhyun walks to the food court to meet up with Kyungsoo and Luhan, a few girls rush and push him to the side to get into the food court. Baekhyun's too tired to even care so he only sighs and continues walking. What he sees in the food court is a crowd of students surrounding a certain table near the left side. His frown deepen as he sees that the crowd is awfully near to his table with Kyungsoo and Luhan, neither less, he went, hoping to somehow squeeze his way through.

However, as he gets closer, he begins to hear things- things such as 'Chanyeol oppa' and 'Look at me Sehunnie'. Right the way, Baekhyun turns around and runs for the exit. Yet luck wasn't on his side and Chanyeol somehow managed to see him through the crowd and is now screaming his name. Baekhyun doesn't turn back and he tries to find a way to shakes the latter off. But people are crowding and they aren't letting him through. 

"Baekhyun wait!" Chanyeol calls.

Baekhyun did a sharp turn on the left and continues to run down the hall. Thankfully, people begin to lessen and Baekhyun managed to run fast. Running was the only thing he is good at, and thus running is what he did all his life. Yet he wasn't ashamed of his talent, instead, he praised it for always getting him out of trouble.

He runs and runs until he runs out of breath, but since the sound of his name is still echoing in the hallway, he knows he isn't safe yet. Just then, he saw a storage room near the bathroom. With no other choice, Baekhyun goes in and hide in there.

A few seconds later, the sound of running footsteps begin to get louder and Baekhyun unconsciously holds his breath to make sure his existence is hidden completely.

"Hyung, you never told me Baekhyun can run so fast." That must be Sehun. One of Chanyeol's closest friend and Luhan's soccer teammate.

"This is the second time he outruns me Sehun. It's not funny." 

"Some short legs he has then."

"Come on, he can't be far." Despite his obviously out of breath, Chanyeol continues running again. It brings a wave of guilt to Baekhyun heart for running away so much, but Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol deserves it for the heartbreak he had done. It was only until the sound of footsteps disappeared completely that Baekhyun lets go of his mouth and breath normally again. He probably shouldn't be smiling right now, but there is a surge of relieve when Chanyeol was chasing after him. At least now he knows, Chanyeol still cares. Well, still cares to explain things to him but he being the coward he is, isn't ready to accept the truth.

Anyway, it's best if he goes back to class. He can't go to the food court anymore because it's too risky there. He rather face Kyungsoo and Luhan's death sentence than face Chanyeol.

Luckily, Baekhyun didn't bump into Chanyeol at all for the rest of the day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun is smart and that's a given. He knows how to avoid Chanyeol by now and that includes changing lunch spot, changing pick and drop off area and changing his morning routine. Instead of coming early to school to avoid trouble, Baekhyun had changed his strategy to coming to class right on time or even late. Yet he should have known that he can't run away forever. Chanyeol was bound to catch him sooner or later, only that he didn't expect it to be so soon. 

It was a week after their little chasing game that Chanyeol had enough and decided to go bold with his confrontation. The taller didn't wait for him in the lunch area anymore, not in front of the school gate and not even in front of his class anymore. This time, Chanyeol went inside his classroom right before his class ends. While the teacher is confused and the students are screaming, Baekhyun is on his feet, frantically putting everything in his bag before making a run to the other door. 

Baekhyun was fast on his feet, but this time, Chanyeol was faster. He knows what Baekhyun is going to do, where he is going to go and how he's going to do it. So the moment he sees Baekhyun making a run, Chanyeol leaves the door and run to the other door as well. Baekhyun is not getting away this time.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol catches up to Baekhyun in a matter of three steps and all Baekhyun could do was braced himself for the worst. 

Chanyeol's hand is tight around his wrist and he would wince if it wasn't for the close distant between them. Their face is too close and Baekhyun is holding his breathe while looking straight into Chanyeol's eyes in fear. Chanyeol, on the other hand, is holding Baekhyun not only by his wrist but also by his waist. Baekhyun understands it was to keep him still but was it necessary to keep him that close, not to mention the position?

"You--"

"--Baekhyun's at it again."

Some girl says behind him and he drops the topic immediately, only to bring Baekhyun to a more private place. Baekhyun's hand is squeezed between his as they walk and although he doesn't show it on his face, Chanyeol is nervous as hell. Much to his please, Baekhyun didn't try to run away and they simply walk in silence until Chanyeol stops and let go of his hand.

Chanyeol is angry and that is more than obvious. His breathing is heavy and uneven and he's not even looking at Baekhyun yet. Baekhyun keeps his eyes on the window on the side and he would continue to do so until Chanyeol does something about. To which Chanyeol does, but all he does is stares at Baekhyun side profile. 

Honestly, Chanyeol doesn't know what to do. He doesn't even know what is going on. All he learns from Kyungsoo is that Baekhyun overheard something about him that hurt his trust. Baekhyun looks so dejected at the moment that his eyes say it all. Despite the stoic face that Baekhyun tries to keep, there were tears on the bottom of his eyes that is threatening to fall. He wonders what happened this time? What did Baekhyun hear? Or more importantly, what did _he_ do?

"Won't you tell me........what's going on?" Chanyeol tries, but Baekhyun still doesn't look at him.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol tries again and this time he, reaches for Baekhyun's right hands to get his attention. Yet the moment he holds Baekhyun's hand, he didn't expect the other to take his hand away so quickly.

It would be a lie if Chanyeol didn't get hurt from that. Baekhyun just rejected him and that was the one thing he fears the most. In the end, he let Baekhyun choose when to talk.

It took minutes later, with Baekhyun still not looking at him, for Baekhyun to finally sigh and turns to him.

"You lied to me. Everything, it was just an act wasn't it?" Baekhyun says with his wavering voice. "I heard about it from the President and Sehun. They said that you were just using me to get out of an arranged marriage, that you're forcing me into an arranged marriage that I didn't know about and that you were just playing with me the whole time."

"Baekhyun, that's--"

"--All this time, I thought you were being sincere, and that you actually like me. Turns out you were just lying to me." Baekhyun's tears finally drop and Chanyeol reaches forward to wipe it away but Baekhyun steps back instead to wipe it himself.

"All of the things you said about the past, they were probably just a lie as well. Something that you could have made up on the spot to keep me interested. You probably never even like me to begin, much less watch over me in the last two years. I can't believe I even fall for your stupid act, your stupid sweet talk and for you!"

Baekhyun is screaming at this point and his tears can't stop anymore, but Chanyeol doesn't care and he pulls Baekhyun closer until their body is flush and their lips are touched. This wasn't what he planned, but he rather keeps Baekhyun shut than let him say all of this nonsense. 

The kiss came as a shock but Baekhyun didn't lose himself to Chanyeol's handling. He crunches Chanyeol's shirt tightly and tries to push him away, and even though he managed to give them some space, Chanyeol 's arms are still around his waist and keeping him in place.

"You can't say that Baekhyun. You can't just assume my feelings were fake and dismiss it like it was all a lie. I don't lie Baekhyun, not to you. My feelings to you are sincere and my action is not an act. I care for you and I want you to smile. This is the truth and you have to believe me."

"Then what about the arranged marriage. What about you using me as a reason for you to put off your marriage?" Baekhyun restores, still not convinced, still frustrated and still crying.

"They're true Baekhyun." Baekhyun lets out a chock and his grip tightens, "But it's not what you think. I've always wanted to break the arrangement and I am finally able to do it because of you. It's not because you were better than her or because you were an easy target. It's because I love you Baekhyun. All these years, I look for you, I've always loved and waited for you. I wanted to marry you instead of her and I wanted to introduce you to my parents in the future. I planned this since forever Baekhyun, but I swear I wasn't going to force you. Yes, I forced you into a relationship, but never to marriage. I was supposed to tell you this later when we actually settle down, but fuck, you just had to hear it from Joonmyeon and Sehun. They don't even know half of what is going on."

Chanyeol confession brings Baekhyun to a moment of peace. Everything seems to pause like the time stops and all that was left was their heavy yet slow breathing and Baekhyun's sniffs. Baekhyun doesn't dare to move and he looks at Chanyeol's eyes for any hint of fakery and lies, but all he sees is sincerity. Apart of Baekhyun thinks that this is all still an act, but a larger part of him also sees the truth in Chanyeol's words and thus tells him to believe it.

"Are you saying t-the truth?" Baekhyun fingers finally let's go of Chanyeol shirt and he lets his body relax against Chanyeol's touch.

"I am." Chanyeol confirms, "I am, so please, don't accuse me of lying again. Don't ignore me again. Don't reject me again. Don't leave me again." Chanyeol says with so much pain that Baekhyun thought the taller was gonna cry. He didn't know where all of this is coming from, but Chanyeol made it sound as if it all happened already. It was as if he did ignore, reject and leaves Chanyeol before.

"I-I didn't mean to. T-They said and I just--" 

Once again, Baekhyun's rambling is shut by Chanyeol soft lips. The taller seems to do a lot of that and at this point, Baekhyun is used to it. With no other choice left, he lets Chanyeol brings them closer, tilts his head and kissed him hard. Baekhyun closes his eyes and lets Chanyeol guide him through the motion, from the way, he places his hands on Chanyeol's waist to the way he moves his lips. Chanyeol teaches him everything and everything being slow and thoroughly taught. Everything is new to Baekhyun and he's afraid, but he's not afraid to try it with Chanyeol. If it's Chanyeol, he knows he will be in safe hands.

Chanyeol brings his face higher, forcing him to stand on his toes. Chanyeol had yet to put in his tongue, but their lips are lock and Chanyeol sucks on his lips again and again. Chanyeol doesn't force him and he waits for him to response, in which Baekhyun doesn't know what Chanyeol expects but he tries anyway by sucking back. There's barely any force, but at least his lips are moving- at least he is reciprocating the love.

     Chanyeol smiles slightly at the action and he encourages Baekhyun to do it again by rounding an arm around Baekhyun's waist. Baekhyun continues for a while until he parted from embarrassment. He can't believe he is kissing Chanyeol, not to mention in a not so innocent way. Hell, it was his first kiss.

Despite Baekhyun's obvious red cheeks, Baekhyun doesn't move away and stayed nose to nose with Chanyeol. The taller has this small yet radiant smile on his face that makes Baekhyun smile as well.

It took a while, but Chanyeol finally sighs and leans his forehead on Baekhyun's forehead, "You have no idea how long I waited for this. Just to hold you in my arms, kiss you whenever and wherever I want. This is a dream come true Baekhyun."

Baekhyun blushes even more.

"Just to make sure you understand Baekhyun, I will repeat this. I love you Baekhyun, rather than just liking you. The arranged marriage is not happening but I really hope that one day I can take you to my parents. There are things we still need to figure out, but for now, I rather enjoy the moment. Are you clear? Is there anything else you want to ask?" Chanyeol gives them a little bit more space in between their bodies.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, is too hypnotized by Chanyeol's soothing voice, that he thinks he can stand there and listen to it forever.

"Well?" Chanyeol suddenly pushes his face right in front of Baekhyun, surprising him.

"Well.......It's just....." Baekhyun looks sideway. 

"It's just?" Then Baekhyun looks down.

"D-Does this....makes us b-boyfriends?" Baekhyun ducks his chin and shies away.

"Not just boyfriends Baekhyun, but lovers." Chanyeol declares and at this, Baekhyun crouches down completely and hide his face in his knees.

Chanyeol laughs wholehearted until he crouches down as well and pets the top of Baekhyun's head.

"Come on, you have classes to attends."

Baekhyun whines like a child at the reminder but he let Chanyeol takes his hands anyway to lead him to class. They walk to his class, hand in hand and side by side without a care about the gossips, the whispers, and even the world. Right now, they just have each other,

 

**_to be continued~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comments or drop a kudos. It would means a lot.


	7. A Glimpse of Real Pain

**Words: 3,982**

     Chanyeol, for the lack of words, is a very protective and caring boyfriend. Of course, it goes without saying especially after Baekhyun’s bullying incident, but Baekhyun finds it surprisingly hard to take in especially since he always thought Chanyeol was a reserved boyfriend who doesn't express in public. Chanyeol turns out to be the complete opposite and he isn’t afraid to show who belongs to him. Baekhyun is the one and only and Chanyeol shows it very clear by holding the other’s hand or wrapping an arm around his waist when they are together. 

     Not only that, Chanyeol also displays his affection very clearly. He would hug and kiss Baekhyun when there are many public eyes and confidently introduce him as his boyfriend. Chanyeol would drive Baekhyun back whenever he have time and brings lunch to the latter whenever the other is too busy. Baekhyun in return would pack their lunches occasionally and offers his company to Chanyeol whenever the taller has to stay for work. It was a fair share of give and receive and that’s why they treasure their relationship so much.

     At first, it was hard for them to find time for each other and even when they do, Baekhyun often shies away in embarrassment or wouldn’t let Chanyeol do anything affectionate to him. The first week and a half were mostly spent in silent with awkward dates that Chanyeol tries to get Baekhyun to a comfort zone with him. Texting helps a lot, but it was time that slowly bonds them together. 

     After two weeks of being patient, Chanyeol finally sees the changes. Baekhyun becomes more open with him, he doesn’t take his hands away when Chanyeol tries to hold it but more importantly, Baekhyun initiates more kisses when they are alone. It’s better than nothing in Chanyeol’s opinion and he would rather have Baekhyun kissing him comfortably behind close doors than kissing him uncomfortable in public eyes.

     That is how they ended up with how they are now. Two months into the relationship and they’re already acting like a married couple. Baekhyun visits the student counselor more than he is allowed too while Chanyeol has established his own parking place right in front of the gate whenever he comes to pick Baekhyun up. If they aren’t the cutest couple in the whole school, then who are?

      Anyhow, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are having the time of their life, but it is Baekhyun who gets the glowing effect.

     “Baekhyun....You’re glowing.” Kyungsoo said one day.

     “What?” Baekhyun looks up from his textbook.

     “I said you’re glowing, like literally.” Kyungsoo looks bored as hell with an arm supporting his head, but his eyes are constantly roaming on Baekhyun's body, meaning he is very much interested.

     “What glow? What are you talking about?” Baekhyun laughs before going back to his textbook.

     “I mean you look so happy right now you’re shining. It’s like your an angel that can heal the world and your freakin smile can purify any demon out there."

     “You’re weird,” Baekhyun replies playfully but deep inside, he knows what Kyungsoo's talking about

     Baekhyun is happy, the happiest he had ever been since he was born. Right now, he doesn’t think anything can make him sad.

     “Oh look, your boyfriend is coming.”

     Baekhyun immediately looks up and turn around. As Kyungsoo said, Chanyeol is approaching him with a big smile on his face. Honestly, Chanyeol’s smile is a killer.

     “Hey, you done?” Chanyeol whispers. After all, they were in the library.

     “Yeah, let me pack up.” 

     While Baekhyun packs up, Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo a knowing look and they smile at each other as a greet.

     “Ah before I forget, can you please do me a favor?” Chanyeol takes out a letter and Kyungsoo raises an eye. “I was supposed to give this to Kai tomorrow, but I won’t be here for a week so can you give it to him instead? He’s in one of your classes right?”

     “You’re not going to be here for a week?” Baekhyun asks surprised.

     “I’ll tell you later.” Chanyeol ruffles Baekhyun hair and looks back at Kyungsoo expecting.

     “Sure. Why not.” 

     “Thank you,” Chanyeol said before grabbing Baekhyun’s hands to leave

     “Bye Soo”

     “Bye”

     The couple chorus and Kyungsoo wish them a fun date before the couple leaves the library.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     “So what is this about you not being in school for a week?” Baekhyun asks as he settles in Chanyeol’s car.

     “It’s actually the main reason why I want to go on a date with you today. I wanted to tell you I will be away on a business trip with my dad, so I won’t be able to attend school. But school aside, I won’t be able to see you, hold you and kiss you for a whole week so I want to do all of that with you before I leave.” Chanyeol said dejectedly as he takes Baekhyun’s hand to his lips and kisses it.

     Baekhyun blushes at the action but it wasn’t something he isn’t used to anymore.

     “Thank you Chanyeol, but you didn’t have to.” 

     “What….So you're not going to miss me for a whole week?” Chanyeol asks with suspicious eyes and Baekhyun immediately panics.

     “Ah no, it’s not like that. It’s just…..” Baekhyun hesitates, “What if you tire yourself out? Your trip is tomorrow right?” 

     Baekhyun being worried is literally melting him like cold ice cream on a sunny day and he doesn't have the heart to tease the latter anymore. Instead, he pulls Baekhyun towards him and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

     "It's cute really, but you don't have to worry. My trip won't be until noon and I might even be able to take you out for lunch before I go."

     "Then I will see you off at the airport before you go," Baekhyun mutters with a smile on his lips before he leans in again for another kiss. Satisfy, Chanyeol starts the engine and begin driving. During the whole drive, their hands are tightly intertwined. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     After dinner, the couple decided to go on a window shopping trip. The late night market is lively and Baekhyun who had never been to any late night market is very hyped wherever he goes. Chanyeol, who had only been to one late night market before is also clueless about everything, but seeing Baekhyun being very energetic and excited makes him want to learn more as well.

     People are looking at them with awes but he gives them no mind as he is too focused on Baekhyun's face. It has always been his dream to be able to walk side by side with Baekhyun again. After the incident, he didn't know if he could ever do it again, but here he is, fives years later, holding Baekhyun's hand and officially calling him his boyfriend.

     Chanyeol can't explain his love for Baekhyun in simple words because love for Baekhyun is like volcano and love for Baekhyun is beautiful. It's burst like fireworks and race like a speeding car and if it's not rainbow and bright, then it is pastel pink and cotton candy. 

     "Chanyeol, have you ever tried street food?" Baekhyun asks, tugging his hand forward.

     "Yes, "  _With you at the amusement park_

     "I never did so I want to try," Baekhyun said and Chanyeol made no attempt to tell Baekhyun that. Baekhyun is not ready to know and he doesn't think he wants Baekhyun to know either.

     "What would you like?" Chanyeol asks.

     "That," Baekhyun pointed at the stand not to far from them where many people are lining up.

     "It's fishcakes," Chanyeol announced and Baekhyun's eyes twinkles like two stars. "Alright, let's get in line."

     The couple spent their waiting time by hugging. It is mostly Chanyeol who does the hugging as he stands behind Baekhyun, possessively put his arms around Baekhyun's shoulder and leaving his head on top of Baekhyun's head. Even so, Baekhyun does his share of affection by holding onto Chanyeol's arms and leaning back on Chanyeol's chest. It takes them twenty minutes later to reach the food station and by the time they managed to buy four sticks of different fishcakes, Baekhyun is already drooling with delight.

     Anyone would have thought that the wealthy couple would find a cafe shop to sit at, but Baekhyun and Chanyeol are happy just by standing next to an empty tall table.

     "I'll get us some water," Chanyeol announced and Baekhyun nods.

     Chanyeol happens to find a smoothy stand and wanted to buy Baekhyun that instead, but upon reaching the smoothy stand, two hands suddenly grabs onto his arms, surprising him a bit too much. 

     "Channie~ I didn't know you like night markets." The girl squeals and Chanyeol wince from the high pitch.

     "Chae Young," Chanyeol sighs," What are you doing here?" he tries to remove Chae Young's hands but they are tightly wrapped around him.

     "Oh, come on, just call me Rose like I told you to." Chanyeol gives up and continues walking to the smoothy stand instead. 

     "I want watermelon juice." Rose chirps.

     "Who said I'm buying you something?" Chanyeol looks rather pissed but Rose doesn't seem to mind.

     "Then are you just buying it for yourself? So selfish." The girl pouts, but really Chanyeol doesn't care.

     "One strawberry smoothy and one avocado smoothy please." Chanyeol finally managed to take his arms out to pay his order, but the moment he puts his wallet back, Rose's arms are around him again. Chanyeol groans.

     "Two? Who are you buying it for?"

     "My boyfriend." Chanyeol looks at her in the eyes when he says that but it only lasted a few second before he turns back to wait for his order.

     Rose is stoic for a little while but she laughs it off like it was a joke. "Really funny Chanyeol. I am your fiance, you shouldn't be joking around like that."

     Chanyeol made no attempt to reply and he takes his drinks instead, remembering to put a green straw in Baekhyun's avocado's smoothy. He finds it absolutely cute how Baekhyun has an OCD for same color drinks and straws. He learned that a few weeks ago when Baekhyun hurriedly change the color of the straw when Chanyeol put in the wrong color.

      Once again, he shrugs the arms around his and turns around to walk back to where Baekhyun is, but upon reaching the said place, he sees two guys trying to flirt with Baekhyun and trapping him in between. Angry, Chanyeol stride even fast. Jealousy consuming his mind at first, but when he sees Baekhyun's face, he became even angrier.

     Baekhyun was stuck in between the table and the side border behind him as well as the two guys from both sides. The way his head looks down clearly indicates that Baekhyun doesn't want them there, but the fact that they didn't notice at all makes Chanyeol boil in anger.

     "Get away from him. Don't you see you're not wanted?"

     "And who are you?"

     "I'm his boyfriend, now move before you'll regret it," Chanyeol warns in a low voice and his height easily towers over them.

     The threat seems to work and the two left without a fight. Baekhyun finally heaves a sigh before rounding his arms around Chanyeol's waist.

     "I leave you for five minutes and you're already in trouble. I really can't leave you alone can I?" Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun back despite holding the two cups in his hands.

     "In my defense, it was 15 minutes and they thought I was alone." Baekhyun muffles into Chanyeol's chest and the latter can't help but let the problem slide. It really wasn't Baekhyun's fault. His adorable droopy eyes and button nose are natural charms.

     "Here's your drink." Chanyeol presses the cold drink against Baekhyun's cheek and the latter flinch away in surprised.

     "Yay, avocado smoothy," Baekhyun smile, "with a green straw." Baekhyun munch on the green straw like a kid and like every single time, Chanyeol enjoy watching his boyfriend enjoys himself over the smallest thing. Chanyeol would have lean in for a kiss if only a cough didn't takes away his attention from Baekhyun. Right, Rose is still there.

     "Chanyeol, who might this be?" Rose asks with a smile, but Chanyeol knows that it was anything but sincere.

     "I told you, my boyfriend."

     "And like I said, it's not very funny to joke around your fiance Chanyeol." Rose resort back, this time, dropping the smile.

     Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun flinching and he stops drinking his smoothy to look at Rose. Baekhyun observes her until he meets her fierce eyes. Immediately, he looks away and hides behind Chanyeol while holding his drink closely against his chest. Just minutes ago, Baekhyun was the happiest puppy in the world, now he is reduced to a scared, lost child who is hiding from his kidnapper. It makes Chanyeol even angrier to know that not only did Rose ruined their lovely date, but she's also threatening Baekhyun with her mere present.

     "I'm not lying and if you didn't whore around so much and actually comes home for dinner, then you would have known that our engagement is off." Chanyeol holds Baekhyun's hand and said seriously.

     "It's not off Chanyeol. My dad was still talking about it last week."

     "We took it off three days ago Rose. I found someone who I want to spend my life with and my parents allows it. Baekhyun is everything they ever wanted in their future in law and I know they would love Baekhyun immensely. There is nothing you can do to change this." Chanyeol glances back at Baekhyun and gives him a reassuring smile. Baekhyun smile back, even sagging his shoulder in relief.

     The moment Chanyeol turns back, Rose was already marching up to them. However, Chanyeol was fast enough to step in front of Baekhyun before Rose could reach him. The girl looks at him in fury but he bats no fear and stares back with just as much determination. Chanyeol was sure Rose was more than ready to explode but she walks away instead. At least she was classy enough to keep her image.

     Chanyeol watches until she disappears completely before turning back to Baekhyun. The shorter is already looking at him with so many questions that it make him feel guilty for putting Baekhyun in such a situation. He didn't mean to and he definitely didn't expect Rose to be here, but he's still giving Baekhyun more insecurity and more doubt, therefore, it makes him feel like he's burdening Baekhyun again.

     "I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen." Chanyeol apologizes as he hugs Baekhyun tightly in his arms.

     "It's okay. I trust you." Baekhyun replies before pushing himself away to show Chanyeol a large smile.

     "Are you really-"

     "I trust you Chanyeol. I trust you wholeheartedly so don't worry."

     Sighing in relief, Chanyeol brings them closer together to kiss the top of Baekhyun's head.

     "Thank you." He kisses him again on the nose.

     "I love you." Then he did it again on the lips, but this time, Baekhyun felt his heart soaring through the sky. His heart leaping from clouds to clouds until he was all the way to cloud nine.

     "Alright, let's get you home."

     "Okay."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     The next morning, Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol good bye at the airport before going home. The rest of that day, Baekhyun spent it by resting and inviting Kyungsoo and Luhan over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Baekhyun doesn't know how it happened or how it was even allowed, but Rose is now attending at their school four days later. Of course, as long as the problem doesn't directly involved him, then he wouldn't mind having her attending their school at all. However, the glares she's giving him whenever they pass is getting deeper, and the snickers he gets is making him feel more threatened by days. 

      A week had passed since then and Baekhyun is only happy because Chanyeol will be returning tomorrow. Chanyeol will be back soon and everything will be fine again, except Baekhyun is very wrong and he's about to face the wrath of Park Rose in the next few minutes.

     "Hi Baekhyun," Rose says hi, but it's not very friendly when she sits on his table with her heels on his knee.

     "I said hi Baekhyun. Shouldn't you say hi back?" the girl gleefully said but her heel says otherwise.

     "Hi." Baekhyun finally said.

     "At least look at me when you greet me. Don't you have any manners? What do Chanyeol even see in you?"

     At the mention of his boyfriend's name, a wave of accusation surge through his body, making him look up in anger. Rose can insult him all she likes, but not Chanyeol. He won't let it slide. Yet upon seeing a satisfied smirk on her face, he also can't help but feel stupid. He can't believe he let her control his emotion so easily, not to mention make him fall right into her trap.

     "Now, that's better." But Baekhyun looks away immediately.

     "Anyway, I want to talk to you sometimes tonight. Is that okay? Of course, I'll pay for everything and we'll be eating at a fancy restaurant so do dress nicely." Rose said as she looks at her nails.

     Baekhyun doesn't answer and he decided to ignore her to continue with his work. Though, he didn't expect a cup of coffee to splash all over his table, soaking all of his notebooks and textbooks _and_ wetting his shirt as well. Baekhyun flinches away from the splash, even standing up to make sure his shoes doesn't get dirty as well. Baekhyun looks at Rose furiously and his hands are bald tightly into rocks, but he doesn't do anything but bite his lower lips.

     "So, how about it?" Rose asks again.

     Baekhyun would shout if he could but he's not that type of person so he sighs in frustration and pick up his drenched notebooks instead and walks away.

     "I'll see you tonight." Her voice echo and Baekhyun doesn't take her seriously.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     There are many reasons why Baekhyun prefers to be a perfectionist, but rewriting a whole notebook that is worth of four-month of notes to keep his books pretty is definitely not one of them. For being a perfectionist, his notes are neat and organized. He made sure all of his books are same sizes with same writing structure and same color, so when his notebook was drenched with coffee and smudged with smear ink, Baekhyun decided to rewrite it no matter how long it takes

     It took him the whole afternoon just to rewrite half of it and even thought he was somewhat satisfied, he was also very tired. Just then, his phone ring, temporary taking his mind off of the tiredness.

      It was Chanyeol. Just the right distraction at a time like this.

     "Hey, I just landed." Chanyeol's deep yet mellow voice lights him up completely.

     "Welcome back." 

     "Where are you? I want to see you."

     "It's late Chanyeol. It's 7 pm and you should go home and rest instead."

     "Not until I see your face, gets a hug and maybe even a kiss." Baekhyun giggles, liking the idea a bit too much.

     "I'm at La'zon Crepe. The usual."

     "Ah, I'll be there in half an hour or so. Order me something?"

     "Are you hungry?"

     "So much I'm dying." Chanyeol exaggerates the dying too much and Baekhyun ends up laughing at his boyfriend silliness.

     "Alright, I'll get you Carbonara and grill salmon."

     "Thanks, you know me so well."

     "Not as much as you know me." and Chanyeol can't argue because indeed, Chanyeol does knows Baekhyun better.

     "I'll see you in 30 minutes."

     "Alright bye."

     Knowing that the restaurant makes very fast food, Baekhyun decided to wait a little bit longer before he orders Chanyeol's food. He was gleefully humming to the music in his ears while doing his notes when the chair in front of him suddenly moves. At first, he didn't mind too much, but when he sees Rose naturally taking the seat like she owns it, his mood drops immediately.

     Baekhyun doesn't say anything and simply gathering his things and standing up to leave. Chanyeol can wait for his food at a different place because Baekhyun is not going to put himself into any more mess. Chanyeol would understand.

     What he didn't expect though, was the two men in black suits standing outside of the shop grabbing his arms the moment he comes out.

     "Hey, let me go." Baekhyun struggles to free himself. "Let go, or I'm screaming." But the men just kept pushing and pushing him until he's at a black car with open doors. 

     It was weird, the way he started shaking at the sight before him. His breath begins to pace and his fist crunches until his knuckles turn white. There's something about the black car with open doors, men shoving him and being aggressive with his body, that's making him walk backward instead of just screaming meaninglessly to get away. The space around the car begin to such out and all he could see is the car and the door sucking him in.

     It's terrifying. It's almost traumatizing the way, it sucks him and wants to consume him until he drowns in darkness. 

     "L-Let me go." His voice is reduced to a trembling whisper, yet his feet are still aggressively trying to stop them from dragging him to the car.

     He just knows something is in there. He knows he's in danger.

     "Please....Please let me-" then suddenly, a hand grabs the nape of his neck shoving him forward. The sudden action triggers an image inside his head.

      _Hands._

_People._

_Cars._

_Darkness._

_Fighting._

_Struggling._

     And a boy who is in a similar situation as him.

_"Baekhyun get out of here!"_

_"No, I can't leave you!"_

     Pictures are moving in a blur, people screams and someone got hit.

     Suddenly, it's too hard to breathe. Oxygen isn't getting into his system, yet he is holding his breath more times than he is breathing out. Somewhere between his flashback and reality, Baekhyun fights in frantic, confuse on what is going on and what he is seeing. The door is getting closer and he isn't screaming, but he's grunting and groaning in terror trying to get away.

           _"Baekhyun!"_

     He sees the boy of him, restrained and calling his name in distress.

            _"Baekhyun!"_

     A distant voice calls him, but it sounded more realistic than an imagination from this illusion.

     "Baekhyun!"

     The same voice screams, but this time the voice came closer and louder like it was right next to his ears. Before he knows it, he was yanked by another pair of arms, but instead of rough hands and harsh manhandling, he is pushed against a chest and hugged tightly until he lost his breath completely.

     "What are you doing? What the fuck are you doing?" Chanyeol growls at the two men in black while slowly walking away with Baekhyun still flush against his body.

     He's not letting this happen again. He won't let them take Baekhyun away again.

     "Who do you work for? Who ordered you? What do you want from him?" Again, the two men didn't reply, instead, they just walk into the car and drive away.

     "Baekhyun.....are you okay?" Chanyeol stupidly asks. Of course Baekhyun isn't okay. He was still hyperventilating, and his pupils are everywhere, shaking, lost. and holding onto him like his life depends on it.

     "Hey...Hey....Calm down. I'm here now." Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun back into his arms, "You're safe now. I'll protect you. I promise I will." He whispers sweet words into Baekhyun's ears despite being frantic himself. 

     "Calm down, please. You're safe now." He glides his fingers through Baekhyun's hair protectively and continues to whisper comfort into his ears.

     They stay like that, unmoving but trembling until Baekhyun relaxes his hands on Chanyeol's shirt, but just to make sure, Chanyeol stayed like that a little bit longer until Baekhyun is comfortable enough to move.

     "You'll be okay," Chanyeol mutters again and Baekhyun has the gut to look up at Chanyeol's face hoping that it will calm him even more somehow. Yet instead of a loving handsome young man, Baekhyun is met with a younger version of Chanyeol with cut lips, bruised eye, bloody head and dirty skin.

           _"Baekhyun."_

Two voice mixed together out of nowhere, one being low and worried while the other being low but shaking.

            _"Let's get out of here."_

     They say together again and Baekhyun suddenly finds himself light headed, weak and numb. In a matter of seconds, black dots begin to multiply and his knees slowly bend to the ground. His body drop like a fallen angel and if Chanyeol wasn't there to catch him in time, he was sure, his head would have hit the ground hard.

 

**_to be continued~_ **


	8. Chanyeol Decided

**Words: 4,595.**

 

     More than tables being flipped and more than the world being turned upside down, Chanyeol was tied and shoved around in a circle none stop when Baekhyun dropped in his arms.

     For the second time in his life, Chanyeol is carrying an unconscious Baekhyun in his arms while frantically calling his name like a religious prayer. Baekhyun doesn't wake up and he is suddenly reminded of the time when there are blood and lots of blood on their bodies on the floor. It brought back a trauma, a certain dark memory that he thought he had buried so deep inside his head. 

     "B-Baek? Please..?" He pleads to his lover, not realizing he should have brought Baekhyun to the hospital instead. 

     "Gosh, not again." His voice shakes and his body trembles. Chanyeol lost himself in the dark past instead of knowing what to do.

            _"Get them to the hospital! Quickly!"_

     Then he remembers someone shouting and it snaps him back to reality

     "Hospital." He looks at Baekhyun in realization. "The hospital." he repeats then immediately ducks his arms under Baekhyun's knees and neck to lift him up off the ground.

     "Hang in there." he races to his car and places Baekhyun in the passenger seat. Without a second wasted he calls the hospital and asks for the best doctor there is before driving off to that location. Chanyeol beats two red lights and almost caused an accident, but if he could beat more red light to get to there faster, than he without a second hesitated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Chanyeol knows it wasn't much. Baekhyun simply fainted, but Chanyeol can't help but worry.

     "It seems like he just fainted from shock. His blood pressure is a bit low so I've put him on some IV, but other than that, nothing is life threatening."

     "Is he waking up anytime soon?" Chanyeol asks worriedly.

     "Yes. When he is ready, he will wake up on his own."

     "Thank you very much. Thank you." Chanyeol grabs the doctor's hand, shakes it and bow deeply in gratitude.

     "If anything, please press the button. We will assign personally nurses for Mr. Byun so they will come right the way."

     "Thank you." Chanyeol said one more time before the doctor leaves.

     The walk to Baekhyun's side is heavy and exhausted. Even though he is informed that Baekhyun is safe, Chanyeol can't help but shake like a wilting leaf. Baekhyun doesn't know what he is doing to Chanyeol. Just by staying there, on the bed, unconscious and looking pale, Baekhyun is already making Chanyeol lose himself second by second.

     Chanyeol is scared, but more than that, he thought he would lose Baekhyun for the second time. 

     On the left side of IV's pole, Chanyeol sits and hold onto Baekhyun's hand like it is the most precious thing in the world. He wonders why he never really appreciates Baekhyun's beautiful hands. They are anything but ordinary: slender, long, soft, and warm but more important, it fits perfectly between his larger ones. Chanyeol doesn't think there is any girl who can compete with Baekhyun's hands and he sits there admiring it, not to pass time, but to realize what he has and what he could have lost.

     Chanyeol holds it against his cheek and caresses it, loving the way it also fit on his face. For a long while, Chanyeol just sits there and looks at Baekhyun's peaceful sleeping form. He would sit there forever until Baekhyun wakes up but there are things to take care off and one of those being informing Baekhyun's family of his whereabouts. After that, he will seek out the two men in black and give them a lesson they will never forget.

     With the thought of finishing his tasks before Baekhyun wakes up, Chanyeol tuck Baekhyun's hands under the blanket and stands up. He slowly leans down to leave a long, long kiss on Baekhyun's forehead before whispering, "I'll be outside."

     The next second Chanyeol turns away from Baekhyun, his face turns cold and stoic. It was one of the sides he rather hides from Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Baekhyun is frustrated because he never gets the whole story. There would glimpse and images popping into his head but never once did he get to see the whole video that kept pushing its way into his brain. 

     Baekhyun is frustrated but he is also very thankful. Baekhyun knows that whatever he is seeing, isn't a nightmare, but rather, it is a memory. The fact that he had yet to see the whole thing proves that he isn't ready to know the whole truth. And perhaps his body is resisting, perhaps it is protecting him, but whatever it is, he is thankful for it. 

        _"Get away from him! Get away!"_

_"No! Don't let go____."_

     They were some of the glimpses he gets and he remembers calling out to someone who he can't see his face and remember his name. All he knows is that he is tall and he's being captured, just like himself.

        _"Don't get involve Baekhyun! Just let them take me."_

_"Don't you dare touch him!"_

_"Just take me and let him go!"_

     The boy was trying to protect him and that bit was clear enough. Yet Baekhyun's questions still remain. 

     Who is that boy and what were they involved in?

          _"Please....Please stay with me."_

     Then he remember a certain moment when it's all black, all heat, all wet and all pain. 

        _"You can't leave me like this?"_

_"Baekhyun...."_

     And that's when he sees it.

     Blood.

     A pool of blood and the boy and he were both sitting in it.     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Baekhyun gasps in one harsh breath the moment he opens his eyes. His fingers are tightly gripped onto the bed sheets while his body continuously gasps for air like a dying fish. It's hard to tell where he is when his vision is blurry and his head is spinnings in circles. He feels so nauseous but worst than that, he feels so frightened, so scared. 

     There's a thick layer of sweat on his skin but all Baekhyun could feel is the thick layer of blood that is sticking tightly onto his skin and soaking his clothes like it is now.

     Baekhyun is scared and the first person he thinks of is "Chanyeol". He subconsciously calls.

     "C-Chanyeol.." Baekhyun cries out again, and as if his soft prayer was heard, Chanyeol jumps to his side and hold onto his hand.

     "I'm here. I'm right here Baek. " Chanyeol assures, leaving his other hand on Baekhyun's face to wipe away all of the sweat, "Gosh you are burning. I'll call the nurse."

     Baekhyun can't register what's going on yet, but he knows Chanyeol is there. He could recognize his voice and his hands.

     "You'll be alright Baekhyun. It's just a flu, a small fever due to weather changes." Chanyeol's tries to calm him down but Baekhyun is clearly still distress about something and Chanyeol doesn't know what to do.

     "Chanyeol." Baekhyun wants Chanyeol to hold him but his body feels so heavy, he can only look at Chanyeol pleading.

     "I'm right here." Chanyeol kisses the hand he is holding and hold it against his face.

     "I'm scared," Baekhyun breathe heavily and it hurts him deeply to see tears falling on Baekhyun's cheeks. If only he could prevent that. If only he can be the cure to Baekhyun's sadness.

     "Well there's nothing you should be scared about. I'm right here and those men can't take you away anymore. You're protected."

     Baekhyun nods, but still, he could not forget the images in his head.

     "I'm scared," Baekhyun stops and takes a deep breath, "I'm scared, for you too." And that takes Chanyeol by surprise.

     "What makes you say that?" Baekhyun shakes his head.

     "I don't know." The sick male says but the latter is looking at him with so much worries and fear that it makes him think something will happen for sure. Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun remembers something? He wonders if the incident triggers something in him?

     Chanyeol continues to stares at Baekhyun with confusion but more than that, he looks at him with worries. The nurse comes in a few second after that, ending their game of starring and Chanyeol is moved aside so they could get closer to Baekhyun.

     Baekhyun still stares at him despite the distant and Chanyeol stares back with a smile to assure him that everything is going to be okay.

     "I'll call the doctor." One of the nurses announced and Baekhyun finally turns away to close his eyes. His dizziness is probably acting up again and Chanyeol is sure Baekhyun was trying to make himself feel better. 

     Along those long minutes of waiting, Baekhyun unconsciously fall into an exhausted sleep. When the doctor came, Chanyeol tells him what happened instead and although it was just a simply check from heart beat to temperature check, it was pretty fast how the doctor came up with 'emotional distress'. 

     "Mr. Byun mentality is currently very weak. Something must have happened and his emotion is now very unstable. According to Mr. Byun record, this is not the first time this happen. This is very unhealthy for him and I suggest you call his private doctor to ask him for more details."

     "I will. Thank you very much."

     "For now, it is best if you give him all the attention he needs and make him happy. It will help distract him from whatever problem he is having."

     "I understand. In that case, can you please discharge him tomorrow afternoon? I will have him be taken cared off at home where his private doctor knows him best."

     "As you wish. I'll have your papers ready by morning."

     The doctor and the nurses leave and it's back to just Baekhyun and him. 

     "Emotional distress." Chanyeol wonder about that.

     He is now convinced that the incident really did trigger something inside of Baekhyun. The trigger isn't a good one and if it happens to connect with the kidnapped five years ago, then Chanyeol doesn't want Baekhyun to remember at all.

     At this rate, Chanyeol is also convinced that Baekhyun has some sort of amnesia. Baekhyun's mind is clearly rejecting the memories which give Chanyeol no reason to make Baekhyun remember either. If Baekhyun is more happy with building their relationship from scratch, then he is more than willing to walk that path with Baekhyun. Even so, he wants to talk to Baekhyun's family about what happened. As a friend and as a victim five years ago, Chanyeol deserves to know what happened to Baekhyun in the last fives years. Tomorrow will be a great to do that and if he can, he will talk to Baekhyun's parents as well. 

     This will be crucial for their relationship in the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     It's gloomy and cold the next time Baekhyun wakes up, but despite that, he is relieved to wake up without a nightmare as an alarm. Thanks to that, the atmosphere is not as suffocating and he does not have to wake up with a thick layer of sweat on his skin. Even so, his body is still heavy, his body still feels cold and worst yet, his head is still swimming with nauseousness. 

     This is why he hates being sick. It's alway extremely bad when he gets one and he would feel so dizzy, he just wants to sleep forever. It's not the first time he ends up in this situation, but that doesn't mean he is used to it over the last few years. Sighing in frustration, he turns to the side to make himself more comfortable, but what he sees wasn't what he expects.

     There, by his bed, Baekhyun is surprised to see Chanyeol lying on his arms and sleeping soundly like he isn't in the most uncomfortable situation he is. It surprised Baekhyun why Chanyeol is even here but then he remembers that Chanyeol is always there for him no matter where he goes or no matter what happened. He doesn't remember how he got to the hospital, but he does remember Chanyeol being there in the midst of his hazed mind.

     It brings a smile on his face knowing that Chanyeol is everywhere for him. Even in this situation, Chanyeol is not willing to leave him and stays by his side until he wakes up. Really, what did Baekhyun do to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend?

     Baekhyun doesn't want to wake Chanyeol up, but he finds the silk like strands of hair on Chanyeol's head so tempting to touch. Chanyeol is always too tall for him to reach and so he never got the chance to feel it between his fingers even thought it was so close whenever they kiss. In the end, Baekhyun slowly weaves his fingers in the bundle of silk and feel it against his skin. 

     Weirdly enough, it is very calming. It's probably because his hair is so smooth, but every stroke he pulls, he feels the soft hair caress his hand like he was in a world of soft fur. Baekhyun is still very cold but Chanyeol's hair is so nice between his finger, Baekhyun doesn't mind staying in the cold a little bit longer. 

     It wasn't long later when Chanyeol begins to stir awake. The boy wakes up with a hand rubbing his eyes and it was one of those moments where Chanyeol is not a cold, heartless vice president but a simple, ordinary boy who is trying to wake up from his sleep. It's cute and almost innocent and thankfully, only Baekhyun was able to see it.

     "Baek, you're awake." Chanyeol immediately sits up and sits on the bed instead. "Do you need something?" 

      Baekhyun shakes his head. 

     "Don't lie. Your hands are freezing." Chanyeol holds his hand and frown before tugging it back inside and pulling the blanket up.

     Ah... Baekhyun almost forgot.

     "How are you feeling?" Chanyeol asks.

     "Tired," Baekhyun said truthfully and Chanyeol nods in understanding.

     "Your fever is still high so you need to stay warm. Today, they will discharge you so you rest at home. I'm sure you prefer that anyway." Chanyeol craddles his head gently.

     "We'll leave whenever you are ready." Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun lips, "And I'll bring you some food before we leave. Is there really nothing you wanted?" Chanyeol asks again and this time, Baekhyun hesitatedly scoots backward to make space for Chanyeol to lie down. He gently pad the empty space next to him as an invitation but it seems like chanyeol is too surprised, he didn't move at all.

     Baekhyun blushes and he almost gives up when Chanyeol climbs onto the bed and lay next to him. The taller pull him into his arm and pull him tightly against his chest not minding if he would hurt him because they have removed the IV needles hours ago.

     "I never knew you were so cheesy Baekhyun. Did you suddenly get naughty while I was gone?" Chanyeol teases him and he hit the latter lightly on the chest in embarrassment.

     "I'm joking. I'm joking."

     "I'm just very cold." Baekhyun whispers.

     "Well, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Chanyeol holds Baekhyun even tighter while pulling the blanket up until it cover their whole body.

     "Is this better?" Chanyeol asks.

     Baekhyun comfortably rests on Chanyeol's arms and buries his face in his chest before humming.

     "Alright, sleep a little bit more. We'll discharge you the next time you wake up."

     In peace, Baekhyun falls into a deep sleep again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     When Baekhyun reaches home, he was unexpectedly greeted by his worried mother and father.

     "Mom...dad." Baekhyun hugs them back.

     "Gosh, my baby. How are you feeling? Are you feeling better? I was so worried the whole night when we flew back."

     "What about your concert? Your job aboard?"

     "You silly child. How can we continue working when you are heavily sick at home. We canceled and moved them back."

     "You really shouldn't, it was just a fever."

     "Well, according to Chanyeol here, you fainted as well. I wouldn't say that nothing if you I were you."

     "You called them?" Baekhyun turns back to Chanyeol almost accusing him of something he shouldn't have done, and Chanyeol gets that, but really, he has no choice. Baekhyun's parents deserve to know as well.

     "I had to." Chanyeol smiles before looking at the Byun to bow in respect.

     "Chanyeol did the right thing by telling us. I would have been angry with him if he didn't." Baekhyun sighs, giving up. Knowing Chanyeol and knowing his parents, they will not take this lightly.

     "Your fever is still high Baekhyun. How about you take a rest now?" Mrs. Byun touches Baekhyun's sweaty forehead and frowned lightly. "I'll have the maids prepare you a change of cloth and some porridge as well. I want you to eat everything and drink your medicine. Do you understand?" 

     Baekhyun nods and he lets Chanyeol walks him to the stairs where it is the most tiring part in his whole journey home.

     Whiling climbing the stairs Baekhyun wonders if his parents know about his relationship with Chanyeol. He wonders how they would react when they know. 

     With one last glance at his parents, Baekhyun lets Chanyeol support him all the way to his room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     There are a few knocks on Baekhyun's door an hour after that and Chanyeol knew it was one of Baekhyun's parents.

     "Is Baekhyun asleep?" Mrs. Byun whispers.

     "Yes Mrs. Byun." Chanyeol gently put Baekhyun's hands under the blanket and standing up. "He drank his medicine and I put a gel pad on his forehead. It should last long enough before we need to change it again.."

     "I'm glad to hear." Mrs. Byun's words are nice and sincere, but Chanyeol can't help but fidget in the awkward atmosphere.

     "It's been a while Chanyeol. How about we have a talk?" 

     Chanyeol knew it would happen sooner or later. If anything, he was the one who wanted to talk Mrs. Byun. But still....

     "Come on. I won't bite." 

     Chanyeol can't help but feel nervous. Right now, he doesn't know what to expect.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     It was quiet the whole time they wait for their tea and Mrs. Byun slowly sipping her drink. Chanyeol is torn between saying something first or letting Mrs. Byun start the conversation on her own. It was minutes later while he was deep in his thoughts when the elder calls his name.

     "Chanyeol, there's nothing to be worried about. We are just here to talk."

     Chanyeol nods.

     "I know why you're nervous but really, I don't hold a grudge or anything. You were also a victim, just as much as Baekhyun was."

     "I'm sorry Mrs. Byun. I- I wanted to meet you for a very long time but right now, I'm just very nervous and scared."

     "Scared? What are you scared about?" Mrs. Byun asks but Chanyeol didn't answer right the way. He was just thinking, organizing the words inside his head.

     "I am scared about what you will tell me. I am scared that you will kick me out, and won't let me stay with Baekhyun anymore. I'm sorry for getting involved in his life again, but I love him so much. I-I can't leave him be."

     "Chanyeol, there is nothing to be sorry about. I knew about both of your feelings, and that's why I enroll Baekhyun into your school knowing that you are there. I was hoping the both of you would start a new life, a new beginning with each other and despite Baekhyun's memory lost, I know you will be together again. Fate is weird, but if you are fated to be together, then be it. "

     "Why Mrs. Byun? Why would you want me in his life again after all that I've caused."

     "Baekhyun wants you to be in his life Chanyeol. It was his wish and as his mother, I can not ignore it." Mrs. Byun takes a sip of her tea before putting down on the table. "Five years ago when the incident happened, it was Baekhyun who suffered more than you. He choose to save you so it's not your fault he is where he is now. He did not regret what he did, so you should not blame yourself either."

     "What happened after the incident, Mrs. Byun. You moved away so quickly, our family couldn't keep in contact with you."

     "At first, we didn't plan to move. We only planned to give Baekhyun a check up in Singapore and return when everything gets better. But Baekhyun's condition was worst than we thought. He had developed a trauma that is incredibly hard to fix and even thought we let him talk to a psychologist for the first few days, his nightmares only get worst and worst."

     Chanyeol can't even imagine how much Baekhyun went through. All the night Baekhyun has to bear all the fear by himself, cry and scream by himself without anyone to calm him down. He should have been there when Baekhyun needed him most. He should have been there to hold Baekhyun in his arms, whispers comfort words into his ears and promise that everything will be okay. He should have been there and it was no excuse to say that he needed time to heal as well. Baekhyun was there when he needed him, so naturally, he should be there too when Baekhyun needed him.

     "Baekhyun asks about you a few times. He asks about your well-being, your injuries and your condition, but you were still in a coma back then, we couldn't tell him the truth. We only told him that you are fine and is waiting for him to come back."

"I did wait. I waited for him to come back. Waited for him all this time, but when we meet, he lost his memories."     

     "We couldn't help that Chanyeol. A few weeks after we admits Baekhyun to the hospital, he suddenly lost his memories and was diagnosed with a depression called Melancholia Depression. It is the most severe form of depression and it would cause Baekhyun to close himself around other people. He stopped talking to people and lost the excitement in life. He was just a lifeless doll who does things only if he is asked ask to. The doctor express his content when Baekhyun lost his memories of the incident because he thinks Baekhyun is still too young to fall into an extreme trauma, long-term depression. Baekhyun needed to be happy in order to be healthy and that's why we decided to forget the incident completely. "

     "H-How long did it last?" Chanyeol, at this point, is trembling in misery. He can't believe what he is hearing. He can't even believe what Baekhyun went through. His young, wounded angel suffered all of it by himself.

     "It last five months and the whole time, we were in Singapore."

     "Oh my god." Chanyeol buries his face in his palms and cries to his heart content. Seeing Baekhyun right now, smiling and laughing to his heart content. Who would have thought Baekhyun went through all of that.

     "Chanyeol, honey." Mrs. Byun went to Chanyeol's side and comfort him on his back. "It's okay. Baekhyun got better after that. He started talking and smiling again, and we decided to move to the United State to start a new. We could have sent him back to Korea, but we thought he needed more time to heal, so we enrolled him in an international school and had him finish high school over there."

     "Then why did you bring him back?. I-It could have triggered something. Seeing me could have made him remember."

     "It was a bet Chanyeol. We wanted to see if you could cure Baehyun's trauma."     

     "What?" Chanyeol looks up surprised. How could they make the bet? How could they bet their son on him?

     "Because, even after all the effort we put in to him to make him happy or make him forget, he still gets nightmares and still fear certain circumstances when he doesn't understand why. I also told you before. Baekhyun wants you in his life. He calls for you subconsciously whenever he has a nightmare and one time, he mentioned your name without knowing he did."

     "He mentioned me?"

     "Yes he did. He said that if 'I don't pass this course, Chanyeol will shave my hair off.' Of course, he didn't realize what he said and he laughs it off like it was nothing."

     It would be an understatement to say that Chanyeol was at lost for words. Baekhyun somehow remembers him even thought he had lost his memories of that incident. It made him feel proud to know that his seven months of friendship with Baekhyun wasn't a waste of time and that friendship with Baekhyun is forever lasting. If anything, Chanyeol feels honored to be Baekhyun's friend. Now, he is honored to be Baekhyun's lover.

     "When he enrolled into this school, we didn't expect him to recognize you right the way, but as the years past, we see that his nightmares are reduced to only a few nights."

     "But we never talk. He doesn't even remember me and he even ignored me for almost two years."

     "Baekhyun might not remember you Chanyeol but his heart subconsciously does. I'm glad you reach out to him Chanyeol. It took you a while, but you finally reach out to him."

     "But look at what I've done to him. I've made him remember then I endangered him and made him sick. I don't think I should be with him Mrs. Byun. I-I don't think I can protect him. I won't be able to make him happy." Chanyeol panics and rambles about the countless worries that he never thought he had. 

     Angry, Mrs. Byun hits the top of Chanyeol hand and frown at him. Thankfully, Chanyeol snaps back to his calmer self.

     "Say one more word and I will take Baekhyun and leave this country immediately."

     Chanyeol doesn't want that and so he stays, breathing and trying to calm himself down while looking at his hands.

     "Chanyeol, honey," Mrs. Byun turns his face toward her.

     "A heart that is hurt is a heart that's been loved and a life that has been loved is a life that's has been lived and I want Baekhyun to live and be happy. And if being happy means going through hardships then be it. I'm sure Baekhyun is ready to take on everything if he wants to be with you. Isn't that why he saved you 5 years ago? Isn't that why there's a big dark scar on his head right now?"

     Unable to control himself, Chanyeol chokes out a cry again. His head nods repeatedly while his mouth chants, "yes" over and over again. Soon enough his head is placed on top of Mrs. Byun's shoulder and she let him cry there until he is completely calm.

     "I don't want him to remember Mrs. Byun. Is that okay?" Chanyeol decided.

     "Nothing is kept away forever Chanyeol, but if you wish and if you think this is the best way for Baekhyun, then I will support you."

     "Thank you Mrs. Byun. Thank you."

     "I'm sure there are problems at home to solve but I'm not stopping you from dating my son. Take care of Baekhyun okay? And give my regards to your parents."

     "My parents have been very worried about your family. They will be ecstatic to hear about your well-being."     

     "How about you stay for the night. I'm sure Baekhyun would want you to stay."

     "It's like you said. There are things to solve at home and I would rather solve them as soon as possible." Chanyeol wipes the tears off his face and smile.

     "Then how about just for dinner. Without you, Baekhyun won't have enough energy to eat." And who was Chanyeol to reject that. 

     He smiles again and nods his head.

     "Sure thing Mrs. Byun."

 

_**-to be continued** _


	9. Meeting The Parks

**Words: 4,554**

 

     On a day full of sun and gentle breeze, Chanyeol didn't know why he had to sit inside his house, in front of Rose and deal with her attitude. A meeting like this is far from his ideal. He was expecting to beat up the two guys behind Rose and possibly put them in jail for the rest of their life, but instead, he has to sit here, with the both of them still untouched and right behind their mistress Rose.

     "Stop glaring at them Chanyeol. They are just my guards."

     "Your guards almost kidnapped Baekhyun. It's a miracle they're still here and not in the hospital." Chanyeol grinds his teeth and glares at the two guards.

     "They only did what I told them to do and I'm sure I did nothing wrong." Rose leans back on her sofa as she continues, "I was only inviting Baekhyun to my house to talk." She shrugs.

     "You dragged and forced him into the car--"     

     "--you're exaggerating."

     "You pour coffee on his book and forced him to meet you that night--"

     "--it was an accident."

     "You were scaring and threatening him while I was not there! Tell me, Rose! Tell me that none of that was wrong." Chanyeol raises his voice because he had enough. Rose went over the line and expects to be forgiven as if it was nothing. She wasn't even admitting to her crime. She was just making excuses to get herself out of trouble.

     "I was trying to be civil but he wouldn't listen. I had to do something Chanyeol. I wanted to talk to him."

     "And talk to him about what?" Chanyeol burst again. He clearly told her that there was nothing she can do.

     "Talk to him about you, about our relationship and how he could walk away without being hurt. I was just being real and kind."

     "Real? Kind?" Chanyeol stands up, not believing what he is hearing.

     "You want to tell him that we're still engaged and that he can't be with me so he should walk away?" Chanyeol snorts, "You delusional bitch!" Chanyeol screams and Rose screams back. Even if she was trying to be civil, she would never let anyone call him that. No one. Not even Chanyeol.

     "Listen here Rose, the only thing real about this is that we are over and that Baekhyun is my one and only lover. I will not marry you and I will not let Baekhyun walk away. I will introduce him to my parents and our families will meet soon. I will propose and make it official. And if you don't believe what I am saying..." Chanyeol points a finger right at her face, "Then wait for the article in your mail." Chanyeol pants with rage while Rose mirrors him with a red face and tight fists.

     "You'll be the first to see the article and once you're done, I will publish it to the whole country." This time, Chanyeol relax and stand a little bit more comfortably. Rose should have expected the smirk on Chanyeol's face, but somehow it still pisses her off.

     "You should be honored. You were chosen as my special guest."

     "It's not gonna happen and I won't let it happen." Rose threatens while grinding her teeth together.

     "Watch it happen, Rose. It will happen soon, and while you wait anxiously for the good news to come, stay away from Baekhyun and don't come near him again." Chanyeol expression is serious and Rose admits she was scared for the first time in front of Chanyeol.

     "Touch him and I'll kill all of you. It's not an empty threat Rose. I'll make it happen and when it happen and it's too late to regret, don't come crawling to me to beg for forgiveness because it's not going to work. Baekhyun is a jewel, an angel that I will protect and anyone who tries to hurt him will face the wrath of my very existence. Love makes you do crazy thing and my love for Baekhyun is anything but a joke. Take my words seriously Rose because if you don't...." Chanyeol turns his back to her and walks away, "you won't live a peaceful life."

     Chanyeol walks out the door and as the door closes, he hears screaming and glass breaking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Years of living with his parents, Baekhyun never expected his parents to accept his relationship with Chanyeol so fast. Sure, Chanyeol was tall, handsome and rich, but he never thought they would accept them since he never told his parents he was gay. It was almost unbelievable how they just smile and said, "you both make a perfect couple." then welcome Chanyeol like he was their actual son in law. Baekhyun finds it weird but he's not complaining because he is now, going out with Chanyeol without any worries, without any secrets.

     "You want to take a break?" They have been walking on a hill for a while under the blaring sky and Chanyeol stops, asking in worries.

     "I'm okay. I just want to get there as soon as possible." Baekhyun smiles in response.

     "But you're sweating so much." Chanyeol uses his right hand to wipes away the sweats under Baekhyun's chin because his other one is already holding tightly onto Baekhyun's. 

     "I know, but I don't want to miss lunch. Besides, I love walking. This is nothing compares to the walks I've done before." Baekhyun said and Chanyeol can't help but smile. It's true that Baekhyun loves walking. This is their third hike in the last month and Chanyeol is surprised by how much Baekhyun can walk. For a person who doesn't exercise like him, he is surprised that Baekhyun can walk more than him.

     "We're almost there Chanyeol, let's just keep going." Baekhyun tugs his hand and they start walking again.

     It was roughly 30 minutes later that they reach their destination and upon reaching the top of the hill, they were mesmerized by another beautiful sight once again.

     Like the previous three locations that they have seen before, this place gave them a sight full of beautiful scenery full of green and wildlife. There is a beach with gentle waves and clear water on the right while there are big giants mountains, lining up on the side of the left. There are a few houses and tents, built on the shores and they think it's a perfect decoration for the scenery beside the birds flying in the sky. The both of them are awe by the various colors of blue and green painted before their eyes and if it wasn't for the soft breeze that flows across their face, they swear they wouldn't close or wink their eyes.

     "It's beautiful."

     "It is." Chanyeol agrees.

     "Let's take a picture," Baekhyun suggested and Chanyeol isn't the types to agrees to such a request, but Baekhyun is different, an exception that Chanyeol is willing to take.

     They took pictures, with the scenery alone, each of them alone and finally together. There wasn't much, but it was just enough to make more memories. One of the pictures, Baekhyun had pull Chanyeol behind him and wraps his arms around his waist and took a selfie with the scenery behind them. Other ones, Chanyeol surprised Baekhyun by piggybacking him and telling him to take a selfie video of them like that while twirling around in a circle to document everything they see. Baekhyun gladly took the video, ending it with a kiss on Chanyeol's cheek to which the latter gives him one back with a kiss on the lips.

     They ate lunch that Baekhyun prepared and enjoy the rest of the afternoon cuddling, feeling the breeze and watching the sunset. Everything was beautiful and perfect and Chanyeol thought it was time he asks Baekhyun the serious question. 

     "Baekhyun.....can I ask you something?" 

     Baekhyun who was leaning on Chanyeol's shoulder, hum.

     "Can I take you to my parents this weekend?" Chanyeol asks casually but Baekhyun shot up in an instant, surprised at what he just heard.

     "What?"

     Chanyeol sighs, "I'm asking if I can introduce you to my parents. I know it's not long since we dated but I want you to meet them. I've talked about you to them and they've been wanting to meet you for a while now." Chanyeol tightens the smaller hand in his and pull it to his lips.

     "C-Chanyeol......I.." Baekhyun stutters. Knowing about Chanyeol's parents is one thing but meeting them in person as Chanyeol's lover is another thing. Baekhyun doesn't know if he's ready for that. He doesn't know if he'll meet their expectation.

     "Baekhyun, it's okay if you're not ready. We still have time." Chanyeol offers and Baekhyun is still too stuck, staring at Chanyeol's eyes. 

     What if he messes up this meeting? What if they won't like him. What if....What if he's not good enough for Chanyeol?"

     Insecurities swarm all over his head and it must have been so clear because Chanyeol pulls him into his arm and kiss the side of his head to calm him down

     "Baek, I told you before. You are perfect the way you are and my parents would love you no matter what. They know that I've never brought anyone home, so they're curious about who you are, but I promise you they mean no harm."

     "But what if they don't like me? What if they think I'm not good enough." Baekhyun whines in the crook of Chanyeol's neck and the taller laughs, adoring the way Baekhyun acts.

     "I told you, I don't just bring anyone home. They'll be all over you in no time and I'll be forced to be put on aside instead of spending time with you." Chanyeol gave them so space and holds Baekhyun's face in his palms, "Don't worry....They'll love you."

     "Are you sure?" Chanyeol's leans down to his lips and answers 'yes'.

     "Do you think I am ready?"

     "Of course you are," Chanyeol gives him another kiss.

     "Then I guess I'll have to go." And Chanyeol hugs him so hard, he swears he was going to pass out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     On the D-day, Baekhyun is scared to his wit. Chanyeol told him to wear something comfortable but since he wanted to look nice on their first meet, he ended up wearing a grey rolled up long sleeves with black long jean and a formal hairstyle that makes him looks like he's on a runway. Despite all the effort, he put into his dress code, Baekhyun still feels like he's missing something.

     Maybe he dresses too simple, or maybe he dresses too formal. Should he change his shirt or should he change his hair style? Baekhyun doesn't know and he's a mess waiting for Chanyeol to pick him up. Chanyeol can help him get ready and it's best that he does because he knows his parents the best. Baekhyun paces in his room with different shirts in front of his chest and when the door opens with Chanyeol walking in, Baekhyun throws himself at the taller and pull him inside immediately.

     "Chanyeol, I need your help. I don't know what to wear. Is this good enough? Will your parents like this?" Baekhyun asks away and Chanyeol just stands there staring. 

     Chanyeol is surprised but surprised is an understatement and being overwhelmed isn't the right word either. Chanyeol is just stunned by Baekhyun's get up and he lost all of his words like he had lost all of his mind.

     Chanyeol isn't used to seeing Baekhyun like this, or rather, it is the first time he sees Baekhyun perfectly dressed up. The once adorable yet handsome boyfriend is now a runway model that look exceptionally manly and sexy. It's simple the way Baekhyun wears his clothes, but the way he coordinates his color to fit with his slim body makes it looks so classy and luxury, Baekhyun looks like a real life prince.

     "Chanyeol, come one. Stop starring." Baekhyun whines but Chanyeol continues to stares.

     He decided he will never let Baekhyun dress up again. Unless it is for their wedding that is.

     "Is it that bad? Should I change?" Baekhyun walks to his closet when Chanyeol still hasn't replied.

     Gosh, why is he so lucky. Damn it, how can he keep Byun Baekhyun to himself?

     "What about white and black? This is-"

     Baekhyun was half way taking down his shirt when Chanyeol twirls him around and pull him close by his waist.

     "Chanyeol, we don't-"

     "-You look perfect." Chanyeol interrupts and three was enough to shut Baekhyun up immediately.

     "R-Really?" Baekhyun asks, still insecure.

     "Really." and Chanyeol leans down to kiss Baekhyun's lips while the latter kisses back with their lips slightly lock. 

     "Let's go?" Baekhyun nods and he lets Chanyeol leads him away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Chanyeol has warned his parents about Baekhyun's situation before hand, but when he walks in with Baekhyun, hand in hand, they all came rushing to him and hugging him like they have known him for years. That fact is true since they knew him since five years ago but Baekhyun doesn't know that and that's why he was surprised for his life.

     "You must be Baekhyun. We heard all about you from Chanyeol." Baekhyun is half embarrassed that Chanyeol talks about him to his parents while the other half is mostly relief since Chanyeol's parents are very welcoming.

     "You are just as Chanyeol described, cute, small, handsome and perfect. Gosh, you've grown so well." Mrs. Park slips at the end and Chanyeol coughs as a reminder but Baekhyun doesn't seem like he notices so they continue as if it was nothing.

     "Mrs. Park and Mr. Park, this is for you." Baekhyun offers the bottle of wine and a small coffee cake he bought and the elders immediately melt from the gifts.

     "You didn't have to bring anything darling." Then she looks over to Chanyeol with a scolding face, "Chanyeol, did you not tell him that?"

     "I did mom, but he insists." Chanyeol takes the cake and the wine away from Baekhyun then hand it over to the maid on the side.

     "He said it's just respectful to bring something over as a guest. He couldn't come empty handed."

     "Then next time when I come over to meet your parents, I should bring a whole lot too." Mr. Park says this time, and Baekhyun is surprised for the second time by what the elder said.

     Their parents are going to meet. Their parents are actually going to meet one day.

     "Baekhyun, we wanted to see you for so long." Mrs. Park said and maybe it's just Baekhyun but he can see that it means more than just meeting Chanyeol's lover for the first time.

     "Come on, dinner is just served." 

     At the dinner table, Baekhyun is surprised for the third time that day. There are food packly put together and not to mention they were all of his favorite food. From the types of vegetable to the type of sauce, they were all displayed on the table like an exquisite museum show waiting for him to see.

     "Chanyeol, did you tell them my favorite food?" Baekhyun whispers to his boyfriend.

     "No." And Chanyeol must have thought it was nothing so he didn't put too much thought into it.

     Baekhyun is confuse, but he didn't hesitate to take the seat next to Chanyeol. Water is served and wine is opened and while Chanyeol busily puts food on Baekhyun plates, Baekhyun is busy answering all of Chanyeol's parents' endless questions.

     The Parks does their best at acting like they don't know Baekhyun and they ask him the small things such as his favorite food, hobbies, and dislikes. Most of the reasons are because they miss him, they want to talk to him and they want to know if he is still the same Baekhyun they know before. And after what seems like minutes but was actually hours, the Parks has come to a conclusion that yes Baekhyun was still the same Byun Baekhyun they used to adore and cherish.

     "Baekhyun, what do you think about today's dinner. Did you like it?" Mrs. Park asks casually as the maids bring out their dessert.

     "It was very nice Mrs. Park and Mr. Park. It was actually something I didn't expect." Baekhyun smiles.

     "Well, what did you expects?"

     "Well......" Baekhyun hesitated and looks over to Chanyeol in nervousness. The latter gives him a nod.

     "Well, to begin with, I am a very awkward person. I'm not good at socializing and I'm very shy when it comes to speaking to strangers. It doesn't help that today, I will be speaking to you both who are Chanyeol's parents and so I was expecting to be very nervous and very quiet. I was actually so afraid before I came here, I thought I won't be able to eat properly."

     Baekhyun confesses with a soft but comfortable voice. He just wanted them to know that he is very comfortable around them and that he is more than happy to be here. It was an honor to eat on the same table as them, much less see their face.

     "What makes you feel comfortable?" It was Mr. Park, who spoke again.

     "I-I don't know actually. I just feel very welcome when I am here and you both are so kind and gentle, I felt like I could relax around you."

     "It might be because we talk so much."

     "Yes, but it also felt as if I've been here before. Like I have been here, talking and dining with you more than once. Eating the same favorite food I've always eaten and eating the same dessert I bought every time. Even when I bought the cake, I was somehow convinced that you will both like coffee flavor even though I've never seen you eat it before. I don't know.......It just felt right. It felt like home."

     It was quiet for a long while. The Park silently stares at him like he had said something wrong and Baekhyun probably doesn't know that because he is staring at the table in embarrassment. He waited for their reply, but none of them came, so he was about to raise his heads and apologies for his weird outburst, but then he saw Mrs. Park crying, tear falling on her beautiful face.

     "M-Mrs. Park. Are you okay?" Baekhyun stands up in panic but the older lady was fast to wipe away the tears and tells him to sit down.

     "I'm just a little bit emotional Baekhyun. No on ever came and said they felt like a home here so I'm just overjoy. These are tears of happiness."

     Although he was still worried, Baekhyun sits down and waits for Mrs. Park to calm down. Chanyeol assures him that everything will be okay by gripping onto his knee. 

     Suddenly, Baekhyun got an idea.

     "Chanyeol, has the student counsel finish the concert tickets for my club?" Baekhyun asks in a whispers and Chanyeol thought about it for a while before the gets what Baekhyun is trying to do. The taller opens his mouth in realization before he excuse himself from the table. The two parents were confused for a while but Baekhyun smiles and tell them to wait.

     When Chanyeol comes back, he gave Baekhyun two pieces of envelope and a pen for him to write with. Baekhyun takes out the two tickets and scribbles a few words on it before putting it back in place and handing it over to Mr. and Mrs. Park.

     "What are these Baekhyunnie?" For now, Baekhyun ignores the two nicknames and explains instead.

     "These are the two tickets to my club's upcoming concert. It is our biggest concert and I will be one of the main performers. If you would like, you should come to watch the concert."

     Baekhyun might be shy, but inviting people to his concert and showing off his musical abilities is one of the things that Baekhyun is not afraid of. He is proud of it for it is his passion and his love.

     "We would love to." The elder pair brightens up immediately. They even open the envelope to see what Baekhyun wrote before.

     "Byun Baekhyun's special guests." they read and it was signed with his name right beneath it. 

     "Oh Baekhyun. Thank you very much. We will definitely come." Mrs. Park beams like a star when she smile and Baekhyun smile too, being affected by the radiant of joy that shines from Mrs. Park.

     "My parents will be invited as well as special guests. They will play a song and when the concert ends, I will introduce them to you." 

     Baekhyun laughs along when the older lady squeals in delight and he looks over to Chanyeol who was already looking at him with such proud eyes.

     "Can you believe it honey? Not only will we be able to watch my favorite musicians play on the same stage but also see our son in law play and sing. It would be my happiest day."

     "S-s-son in law?" Baekhyun flutter at the words Mrs. Park spills. 

     "Mom, we talked about this. I will only court him when he's ready, so he's not your son in law yet." Chanyeol calmly reminds his mom while drinking the remaining water in his cup. He was completely oblivious to Baekhyun's red cheeks, if not, completely ignores him and play along.

     "Hush will you? He will be my son in law sooner or later anyway so it doesn't matter when I say it right? Right Baekhyunnie?" Baekhyun is too embarrassed to even reply.

     Baekhyun just can't believe what Chanyeol said before.....It's actually, really happening.

     "Baekhyun never agreed to become my husband yet, much less my fiance. He might even reject me for all we know."      

     Rejects him? No, Baekhyun would never do that. If anything, he is scared Chanyeol would fall out of love with him.

     "You're right. Baekhyun is too good for you. You're not good enough for him. Gosh, what am I gonna do?" Mrs. Park whines and Baekhyun immediately looks at her in disbelieve. What are they even talking about? Chanyeol is imperfect? Chanyeol is not good enough for him?

     "I-It's not like that." Baekhyun tries to speak, but the Parks keeps complaining.

     "C-Chanyeol is--" He tries again.

     "I'm not--" and again, until they suddenly all look at him and asks.

     "Baekhyun, tell us the truth. Will you take him as your husband?"

     Baekhyun would love to. He wants to, but he's scared. He doesn't deserve to say that yet and wants to make sure this is what Chanyeol wants.

     Chanyeol and he is barely a couple for the last few months and that is not long enough for Chanyeol to be sure. More years of dating with manifest more problems and by then if Chanyeol still wants him as his husband, then Baekhyun would definitely agree. But for now, he wants to wait. He doesn't want to hurt either of them.

     "I-I......." Baekhyun struggles to explains and just in time, a maid comes in to say they have a guest coming.

     "A guest? Who?" Mr.Parks asks in confuse because they weren't expecting any other guest. They wanted to spend all the time for Baekhyun.

     "Ms. Rose sir." one confirmation and Chanyeol immediately turns cold and red.

     "Say we are busy. We don't want her here." Chanyeol says in anger, even turning back to his plate to eat like he doesn't care.

     "Chanyeol."

     "Dear."

     Baekhyun and Mrs. Park say at the same time.

     "It's rude. She came all the way." Baekhyun plead, because despite not wanting Rose to be here, he doesn't want to kick her out either. 

     "I don't want her near you. S-She."

     "I know, but it's okay. I was also rude, not excepting her invitation when she asks nicely." Baekhyun argues and still Chanyeol doesn't want to give up. They both stared in determination and it only takes one more 'please' from Baekhyun for Chanyeol gives up and says 'fine' to the maid.

     Everyone waits in awkwardness, especially Baekhyun who is finally nervous due to Rose's footsteps getting louder. Chanyeol continues to eat while his parents wait, also looking at the direction of the clanking sound.

     A few seconds later, Rose walks in with a smile on her face and bags full of gift in her hands.

     "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Park. I'm sorry for coming without notice but I passed by some great herbs and I want to share it with you." Rose speaks gently, almost girly and respectful towards the elders. The both of them express their gratitude and asks about her well-being, but Baekhyun can see, they didn't want her to stay.

     "It's late already, you didn't have to come."

     "I know, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow and it's been a while, I just wanted to stay hi." Rose drags on, and Baehyun knows she is purposefully not looking at him yet, not even Chanyeol, who was right in front of her.

     "Well you said your hi. Can you go now? Can't you see we have a guest here?" Chanyeol is annoyed by now and Baekhyun softly whispers his name to tell him to stop being rude.

     "Well, how rude of me. I didn't see Baekhyun there." Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

     "In that case, please accept this present as an apology. I'm sure chocolate delights everyone and this chocolate is top quality."

     "You can leave it there if you want." Chanyeol just answers and Rose cooly leave it on the table without feeling offending. In all honest, Baekhyun was surprised by that.

     "Thank you Rose, we really appreciate it." Mrs. Park finally says, "You should leave now. It's late."

     "I understand Mrs. Park, I'll see you next time then." Rose bows in respect and leaves without causing any trouble. 

     Baekhyun is very relief that nothing breaks out and Chanyeol is still on his seat, looking extremely pissed. At least he didn't kick her out, at least he let her leaves her presents. Baekhyun even thought Chanyeol would leave the dining table because he knows how much he hates her. All in all, Chanyeol is calmer today but the fact that she ruins the happy atmosphere is still there and that makes Baekhyun somehow disappointed.

     Even the Parks elder is somehow displeased and they are not smiling as bright as before. It was awkward, Baekhyun could tell. 

     "It's late, I think I should go home as well." Baekhyun takes that as a cue to leave as well. "It was a great dinner and I would love to come over again when I have time." Baekhyun tries to bring the atmosphere up. He didn't want to end it on a bad note.

     "Of course Baekhyun. Come over anytime. You could even stay over. I wouldn't mind." Baekhyun laughs in response, but really, that would be great.

     "Chanyeol, drive him home safely okay?" 

     "Of course mom." The taller grabs his hand and massage it with his thumb.

     "I won't be able to sleep right until I see him walk into his house." Baekhyun should really get used to Chanyeol's cheesy side by now but he's not.

     "Alright, off you go. I wouldn't want Baekhyun's parent waiting."

     They all stand at the same time and walks toward the door together. The Park's elder wouldn't go back inside until the couple leaves the house and when Chanyeol drops Baekhyun off at his house, he wouldn't leave Baekhyun until the smaller, give him a kiss and close the door.

     Really, they act like a married couple.

 

_**-to be continued** _

 

 

_**** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's hair is like the picture.


	10. It's Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY. Although I must say the truth. I AM NOT SATISFY WITH THIS TIME'S SMUT. SORRY.

**Words: 3,396, ENJOY >**

 

     The heat is torturous against his skin while the air is too thick to breathe. His body is hot and bothered and his mind is too hazy to actually grasp what's happening.

     He felt it before he sees it. A hand behind his head and on his hips while a broad shoulder with built body shifting against his and that was how he knows he and the man on top of him are both naked.

     “Baek…” A grunt comes out and he felt himself pants along.

     “You’re so good."

     Then he hears it before he realized it.

     “Ah……Ah” He would moan with his legs spread and his body moving back and forth.

     He can’t believe this is happening.

     “Baek…” The body moved back giving him a clearer look at who it is.

     “Chanyeol….” He breathes out the name breathlessly.

     He can’t believe he’s having a wet dream about Park Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     They say wet dreams starts early and appears several times according to each person hormones, however, Baekhyun never had his first wet dream until yesterday, not to mention about his boyfriend, Park Chanyeol.

     Baekhyun doesn’t feel ashamed since it’s natural, they are boyfriends, but he does feel extremely embarrassed for thinking about them that way. For six months of dating with Chanyeol, never once had he thought about doing it with Chanyeol and it's not that he doesn't drool over his built body and strong arms or anything, but it just doesn't come to his mind. He doesn’t even know if Chanyeol wants him that way because they neve talked about it, not once, not even a single signals or hint.

     Chanyeol has the body. There's no doubt that and Baekhyun secretly feels Chanyeol's toned chest under his hands sometimes. It's actually a waste not to admire the body against his, so he takes his privilege as Chanyeol's boyfriend and eyes every toned muscle in Chanyeol's body when the later goes gyming once in a while.

     It's tempting Baekhyun admits, but Baekhyun discrete the idea rather than embracing his own needs. Thus, he only relief himself by thinking about Chanyeol's hands and not the actual intercourse. Like any other teenager at his age, thinking about stuff like this is normal. He thinks about doing it with his love one and he thinks about his first time, but the need for sex never come this strong until yesterday, until he sees Chanyeol touching him.

     There's no doubt that he wants this. He's 20 for god sake. He wants to do it with Chanyeol. He wants to, but he's so scared.

     It's weird that he craves are so strong anyway. He doesn't want Chanyeol to think he's weird if he reacts abnormally everytime they touch.

     Not only that, he’ll probably die from embarrassment and nervousness before anything happens anyway. He’ll shriek the moment Chanyeol touch his bare skin and run before he even managed to open his first button. He probably won’t even get to feel the way Chanyeol manhandle him, the way his hands dance across his skin, the way he makes him shivers and tingly all over his body and the way he makes him moans with absolute pleasure because he’ll pass out before any of that will happen.

     Still, he wonders if Chanyeol thought about him that way? He wonders if Chanyeol would ever, initiate anything like that? But more importantly, he wonders if he would ever let Chanyeol make love to him if the taller wishes to.

     He probably will because deep down, he truly wants Chanyeol to make love to him.

     “Baekhyun.”

           _He’ll try._

     “Yah, Byun Baekhyun.”

           _He just hopes he doesn’t embarrass himself too much._

     “Sorry, Chanyeol. He has been like this all morning.”

           _He should probably tell Chanyeol that it’s his first time._

     “He looks troubled.”

     “Yeah, I know.”

            _He should also say he’s inexperienced and uneducated when it comes to this._

     “Baek. Babe.” Chanyeol finally joins the call and tries to get Baekhyun’s attention.

        _Crap, they say the first time always hurts a lot._

     “If you don’t react, I’mma kiss you.”

    _But it gets better right? That’s what everyone says. Gosh, what is he thinking right now?_

     Baekhyun blushes hard and suddenly, a kiss is placed on the right side of his cheeks and he flinches to the left, holding onto his cheek in surprise.

     “Finally,” Chanyeol said.

     “C-Chanyeol, w-w-what are y-you d-d-doing here?” Baekhyun stutters a bit too much and Chanyeol raises an eyebrow in confusion.

     “I’m here to pick you up,” Chanyeol sits down on the chair and rest his face on his arm and added, “Like always.”

     “O-Oh yeah. S-Sorry.” Baekhyun stutters again and this time he looks anywhere else but Chanyeol’s direction.

     His head is still so overloaded with yesterday’s dream, he can’t even look at Chanyeol in the eyes. Hell, he can’t even go near Chanyeol now. Kissing Chanyeol will never be the same and neither does touching him like he usually does. Baekhyun doesn’t even know if normal skinship is okay anymore because he’s so conscious now, so nervous to even let it happen.

     He thinks too much, he admits, but what else can he do when it’s the first time he feels this way. This is the first time he ever wants someone so much but is too scared to let him in.

     What if he screws up? What if Chanyeol prefers a more experienced lover? What if-What if he’s not good enough?

     “Hey, are you okay?” Chanyeol asks and reaches for his face.

     Chanyeol is suddenly too close and he heats up from embarrassment.

     “Y-Yeah,” he looks away and stands up. “I-I just remembered I have something to do, so I’ll go back later. You can go home first today.”

     Feeling his right cheek, Baekhyun was about to leave when Chanyeol pulls him back and stands up with him.

     “Are you sick? Your face is really red and hot.” Chanyeol’s frown in concern, even feeling Baekhyun’s neck to check his temperature, but the action only earns him a push on his hand and a shrug on his other hand.

     “I need to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Baekhyun fasts walk out of the library while Chanyeol froze in place in confusion.

     Did Baekhyun just push him away? Did Baekhyun just reject his touch? What’s going on?

     “Kyungsoo, did I do something wrong?” He asks Kyungsoo who was behind him.

     Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I don’t think so. He was still happy, talking about you yesterday.”

     “Yeah, we even talked till late last night. Everything was fine until yesterday. What happened?” This time Chanyeol sits down facing Kyungsoo.

     “I don’t know Chanyeol. He had been like that since morning.” Even Kyungsoo is frowning in concern. He wonders if something happened to his best friend during the night.

     “You’ll have to ask him tomorrow. He won’t open up anytime soon if he’s like that.”

     Chanyeol sighs tiredly, “I know. Can you go home with him though?”

     “Of course.”

     “Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Thankfully, Baekhyun is somewhat returned to his normal state on the next day. Even so, Chanyeol is not entirely happy because even though Baekhyun is in his office and waiting for his work to end like always, he is still sitting far from him, on the sofa in the middle room instead of in front of him where their legs touch and their hands reachable.

     Chanyeol doesn’t say anything and he let Baekhyun has his space. He knew Baekhyun has his reason to be so distant, and as long as Baekhyun is not angry at him or anything, then he’s also okay with letting Baekhyun being a little far.

     At least Baekhyun still lets him hold his hands. At least he still gets to kiss Baekhyun even though it feels a little bit hesitant and slow on Baekhyun’s end. It’s okay he thought, and he let it be for that day.

     The next day was the same. Baekhyun still talks to him despite being a little bit distant.

     Baekhyun visibly avoids back hugs, only letting him hugs him from the from for as fast as 2 seconds. The latter flinches when he massaged his neck and doesn’t let him rest his hand on his knees like he usually does as a habit. Lunchtime is spent in silent mostly because Baekhyun is dozing off. Perhaps Baekhyun isn’t having enough sleep but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to be complaining, so he doesn’t force him to take a nap either.

     Baekhyun sometimes stares at his lips before looking away with flush cheeks. He wonders why they are back to this stage? Why they are back in the shyness stage. He thought Baekhyun is over that.

     On the third day, Chanyeol is even more sure that Baekhyun is trying to avoid him physically.

     His little boyfriend was running to him from the gate when he jumps on him and happily rambles about his good great in his literature class.

     “Chanyeol, the professor actually gave me a 98 on this test. Like I didn’t even think I could pass 90.” The latter happily hugs him and smiles brightly while letting their body touch.

     “I’m so happy for you. Good job.” Chanyeol automatically places his hands on Baekhyun waist and lean down for a peck on the lips.

     Unfortunately, this action triggers a realization at how close they are and Baekhyun immediately push him away, not harshly, but it still hurts Chanyeol's pride, especially his feelings.

     “Oh ohm….s-sorry” Baekhyun stutters, cheeks bright red.

     Seeing how Baekhyun is so flustered and unable to speak due to the sudden guilt, Chanyeol decided to let it go and save his boyfriend from further embarrassment.

     “Let’s go home?” Chanyeol asks while offering his hand.

     “Yeah.” Baekhyun takes his hands, intertwining their fingers and that was just enough to heal Chanyeol back again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Besides from not understanding why Baekhyun is avoiding him physically, he also doesn't understand why Baekhyun is not having enough sleep.

     Today, Baekhyun is also showing signs of falling asleep and in fact, he fell asleep on the couch in the student counselor room when Chanyeol isn’t there.

     It was surprising for Chanyeol to find Baekhyun deep in his sleep on the couch in the office, and although he adores his lover’s sleeping face, he’s also worried that something else is happening.

     Sighing, Chanyeol walks over to the couch and gently leave his paperwork on the table before crouching down to the boy.

     Baekhyun is rarely sleep deprived, so for him to sleep so peacefully even with his big hand, running through his soft lock, it must mean that Baekhyun is very tired.

     As always, he stares at Baekhyun’s beautiful sleeping face, while admiring his every detail, from his eyes to his skin. Chanyeol still can’t believe a sleeping angel is in his hands and he can’t believe, this lovely angel is also his boyfriend.

     Gosh, how much he wishes he could call Baekhyun his fiancé already, his husband even. He just wants to call Baekhyun his so no one can touch him and take him away from him again. Baekhyun deserves all the happiness in this world, and Chanyeol knows he can give it to him if the latter gives him a chance to.

     A chance was all he need, but Baekhyun is not giving him a chance because he's not telling him what is going on. A small miscommunication like this could lead to something worst and break up is not what he wants, it’s not even on the list. He doesn’t even want to get into an argument with Baekhyun because they never had one, so he wants to keep it that way. But with Baekhyun being all so distant and so quiet, it makes Chanyeol very nervous.

     He can’t let this drag on any longer. Four days might not be long, but it’s long enough to make Chanyeol anxious with their months of happiness. Chanyeol decided he will make Baekhyun talk today. Whether Baekhyun will tell or not, that will depend on how much Baekhyun wants this relationship to last.

     “Baek…..Baekhyun, “ Chanyeol softly calls while caressing Baekhyun’s cheek.

     “I’m sorry to wake you up but can we talk?”

     Baekhyun whines in frustration before rubbing his eyes and frowning in displease.

     This only brings a smile on Chanyeol’s face.

     “Hey,” Chanyeol greets, however, Baekhyun flinching away from him the moment he wakes up wasn’t exactly the reaction he wants to see.

     “O-Oh you’re back.” Chanyeol gives Baekhyun some space while the latter slowly gets up.

     “We need to talk,” Chanyeol speaks seriously and Baekhyun suddenly feels nervous because Chanyeol never used his serious, slash unhappy tone with him.

     “Talk? Talk about what?” Baekhyun asks, and instead of being answered, Chanyeol placed two hands on his waist and pull him closer instead.

     “Yeol!” Baekhyun squeals while his hands automatically go to Chanyeol’s hands and taking them away.

     “W-What are you doing?"

     Chanyeol lets go of his hands as Baekhyun pleased but just to get to his point.

     “Why are avoiding my contacts Baekhyun? Why are you rejecting my hugs and kisses and why do you flinch when I touch your body? Do you not want me to be close to you? Do my affection bothers you that much?” Chanyeol rambles and Baekhyun’s eyes widen as the second pass.

     This wasn’t what he wanted to happen. He didn’t mean to hurt Chanyeol. He just wanted some space to calm down.

     Scared and guilty, Baekhyun grabs onto Chanyeol’s face and apologize in panic.

     “I-It’s not like that Chanyeol. It’s not like that.” And when Baekhyun realized what he is doing, he quickly retracts his hands and looks at Chanyeol in fear. Gosh, he’s doing it again.

     “You're action are not very convincing Baekhyun.” Baekhyun knows that and that’s why he’s panicking.

     “I-I….” Baekhyun looks down to his laps and Chanyeol felt more than sorry, but he just wants Baekhyun to tell him the truth.

     “You what Baekhyun?”

     Then Baekhyun’s face suddenly gets super red, flushes that go all the way to his ears.

     “I’m…I’m having wet dreams.” Baekhyun whispers in his smallest voice and Chanyeol heard it, but he doesn’t understand. It's normal for anyone to have wet dreams. It can't be Baekhyun's first either.

      “And…..?”

     Baekhyun grips tightly onto his pants.

      “A-And…." Chanyeol waits patiently for Baekhyun to spill,

     "And..... And it’s about you.”

     Suddenly, realization drowns on Chanyeol so fast, it hits him like a volcano that suddenly erupts. So this is what this is all about. So this is why Baekhyun had been avoiding him all this time.

     “Hah.” Chanyeol chokes out a laugh in disbelieve. He never knew this could happen in real life.

     Things like this…….he thought he would only see it in mangas or dramas.

     “Baekhyun-“

     “Don’t laugh.”

     “I’m not laughing.”

     “You just did. Fine. Just laugh.” Baekhyun looks away still incredibly flushed, but Chanyeol can see the underlining frustration in his voice and the way he frowns.

     “Hey, there’s no reason to be angry. I’m not laughing about how you’re dealing with this problem, rather I’m laughing because I can’t believe you’re so innocent."

     “Innocent my ass. I’m dreaming about you doing things to me when it’s not even appropriate.” Baekhyun speaks so fast that Chanyeol can’t help but smile and pull Baekhyun’s face back to facing him.

     “And why is it inappropriate. I dream about you all the times and thought about doing things to you all the time. I don’t think it’s inappropriate though. It’s natural since we’re lover.”

     Chanyeol explains and Baekhyun somewhat relaxes, but still, his frown is still not dissolved.

     “It’s inappropriate because I think about it every time you touch me. It doesn’t help that my firsts wet dream is about you. It’s so embarrassing, I can’t stop thinking about it and I can’t even sleep at night because all I think about is how my first time will be ruined because of me, because how inexperienced I am and how you will not enjoy it.”

     “Hey. Hey. Hey.” Chanyeol holds his face and stares right into Baekhyun eyes, “Stop right there. First of all, it is totally normal for you to think about that stuff when you are with me. In fact, I am happy that you think that way because now, I know you want me as much as I want you. Second, of all, I’m sorry this is not allowing you to sleep properly. I should have confronted it with you sooner so you can be relieved and sleep better at night. And lastly, you’re not going to ruin anything. You’re not going to make me feel any less special or any less loved and you're not going to make me love you any less just because you are inexperienced. If anything, I want you to be inexperienced. Do you think I want you to be experienced in this field? If you are then it means that you have been touching my many men and that many men have had a piece of you. I don’t want that Baekhyun. I want you all to myself and that is why I am more than happy to accept the pure and innocent you. I would feel so special for being your first. I would feel honored. As for thinking inappropriately, I do that all the times. I think about you day and night and especially when you accidentally lift up and your skin shows a little or when you cuddle too close and your sweet scene is al over the place. It drives me crazy just by thinking about it. Your very existence is an addiction Byun Baekhyun. You drives me insane and I have to do everything I have to control myself from jumping onto you. Do you understand?”

     Baekhyun slowly nods but instead of his blush fading away, it grows even redder and hotter under Chanyeol’s hands.

     “Are you sure you understand because you’re blushing even more.” Chanyeolsquintst his eyes in suspicion.

     “I-I do. That’s why I’m blushing so hard. You said……you think about me……dreams about me…….even restraining yourself for me. Do you…… Do you really want me that much?” Baekhyun’s voice almost disappeared at the end, but once again, Chanyeol heard it loud clear.

     “I do Baekhyun. Since day one.”

     Baekhyun stares at him with shaky eyes and Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is slowly obsorbing the information into his brain. Once he does get it completely though, he signs and lean forward to rest his forehead on Chanyeol's.

     It was the first physical contact that Baekhyun initiate for the first time in four days, and Chanyeol beams in delight.

      “I’m sorry.” Baekhyun started.

     “I’ve been so caught up in my own insecurity I didn’t mean to hurt you. Actually I didn’t mean to hurt you for so long. I’ve completely neglect your needs and wants. I’m such a bad boyfriend.”

     “No no no. What are you saying? It’s not like that. I didn’t spill this out so you could feel guilty. I just wanted you to be comfortable and happy. Don't think too much about it okay? I've endured it for six months.  A little bit longer wouldn't hurt at all."

     “I’ll change from now on. I’ll remember to consider your feelings as well.”

      “You don’t have to force yourself. I will only accept you when you are ready.”

     “And I’m sorry again that I’m not ready. I really want this. It’s just….it’s my first time and I’m scared.”

     “And I totally understand that. Your body, your call. I have no rights in this.”

Baekhyun finally come closer for a hug and he hugs Chanyeol tight, while burying his head in the crack of Chanyeol’s neck.

     “Thank you.”

     Chanyeol hugs back.

     “You’re welcome."

     They stayed like that, with Baekhyun simply in Chanyeol’s arms, at last.

     “Is this okay?” Baekhyun whispers.

     “Of course. I won’t easily pop a bonor but your smell is addicting.”

     “What does it smell like. My scent….I mean.”

     “I don’t know. It’s just sweet and nice.”

      “Hm…..”

     Baekhyun sighs again and hugs Chanyeol tighter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     “So……what did you dream anyway? was I good?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Baekhyun just slaps him and walks away.

     Chanyeol laughs and follows.

 

_**-to be continued** _

 

 

 

  



	11. Filled With Love

**Words: 6,067.**

 

     Out of all the things that could have happen, Chanyeol had gotten sick.

     There is school to catch and a date to go with Baekhyun tomorrow morning, and yet he can’t even get out of bed right now because of his horrible flu. His fever is high, and he’s coughing too much to even sleep. He’s never going to get better on time for the date, but he wants to so bad, so he called Joonmyeon for a day off and Sehun to inform Baekhyun that he won’t be in school today.

     “If he asks why, say I have some business to attend to at home.”

     Chanyeol explains in his half asleep form and Sehun agrees but also asks if he’s all right. Chanyeol says he’s okay and say his doctor will come soon anyway. That somehow relief the younger boy and they hang up with Sehun wishing him to get better.

Other than a few hours later when the doctor came, Chanyeol slept a full 12 hours and woke up again at 9 at night.

     As if the phone sense his awaken, it beeps and shines with a few notification on the screen.

            _Don’t work too much. I’ll see you tomorrow and goodnight. L you._

      The latest one reads and Chanyeol feels so much lighter just by looking at Baekhyun’s simple message. Immediately, he picks up his phone and calls his lover like he would every night. Chanyeol honestly just wants to hear Baekhyun’s voice, even if it’s just for a tiny bit, even if it’s just for a second.

      “Hey.” Baekhyun softly replies.

      “I saw your messages and your calls. Sorry, I’ve been busy the whole day, I couldn’t answer.”

      “It’s okay. I understand.” Chanyeol can hear the understanding voice in Baekhyun’s words so he sighs in relief and lay there, listening to their constant breathing.

      “I miss you.” He mutters and he slowly closes his eyes, almost falling asleep again.

      “Chan?” Baekhyun calls and he hums, “Are you okay? You sound tired.”

      Chanyeol hums again, “I am.”

      He is, but he can’t tell Baekhyun that he’s sick. He doesn’t want Baekhyun to worry.

      “Then how about we stay in tomorrow? I wouldn’t mind.”

      “No……..it’s okay.” Chanyeol would drag his answer and even Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is drifting off to sleep.

      “Okay then, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

      Chanyeol hums again.

      “Goodnight.”

      And again.

      “Love you.”

      And specifically to this, he doesn’t hum.

      “I love you too.”

      Instead, Chanyeol replies and Baekhyun smile, brighter than the stars before turning off his phone to sleep.

     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      Chanyeol is dressed and ready to go, yet he finds it awfully hard to get up from his bed and get downstairs.

      His fever is not gone yet, and his headache is not making it any better. Heat is radiating from his body and all he can do is put both hands up to his head to try and soothe the pounding. But instead of getting better, it’s worst as he is feeling even more sleepy and tired from closing his eyes.

      Just then, the door opens and he softly groans at the intruder who suddenly disturbs his peaceful moment.

      “Mom. I said I’m fine.” yet an answer never comes. Instead, a hand lands on his forehead and a pair of knees kneel in front of him.

      “Baekhyun,” The latter was kneeling with a frown on his face that is half frustrated and half worried in front of him. Panicking, Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun’s hand aside and pull him up on the bed.

      “Why are you—“

      “Why didn’t you tell me?” Baekhyun interrupts him and asks with seriousness. It is one of the only times when Chanyeol is scared of Baekhyun.

      “It……It’s not seri-“

      “I said, why didn’t you tell me you were sick. I knew something was wrong during the call yesterday.” Baekhyun lowly groan while his eyes never leaving Chanyeol's. Baekhyun is clearly angry at the way he glares at Chanyeol, but his hand is still reaching for Chanyeol’s neck to feel his temperature in worries.

      “You’re such an idiot.” Baekhyun sighs, “How is our date more important than your health? I would never want you to go out like this.” Baekhyun finally stops frowning and he pushes some of the hair strands on Chanyeol’s sweaty forehead before cleaning it with the back of his hand.

      Chanyeol, on the other hand, is shut by guilt. He watches Baekhyun’s every moves and tiredly waits for a chance to apologize but he didn’t think any excuse would certify for the wrongs he did.  Chanyeol actually did think about telling Baekhyun about his flu, but because he thought about Baekhyun being extremely worried, like he is now, Chanyeol push the thought back and push himself forward.

      Baekhyun is being as gentle as he had always been and his fingers are light on his face like a guardian angel caressing its child. Baekhyun is trying to clean all of the sweat on his face and Chanyeol observes as how Baekhyun comes closer and closer until he’s just a few inches away. It took them a while for their eyes to connect, but when it did, it stays and it silently observes until Baekhyun comes even closer to place a kiss on Chanyeol’s forehead.

      Chanyeol close his eyes to feel the light touch on his skin and he sighs in content, knowing that this is the only cure he will ever need.

      “Let’s get you change and rested. Then I’ll make you some food. Okay?” Chanyeol nods obediently and allowing Baekhyun to get him a pair of pajamas while he slowly strips.

      Seeing that Baekhyun is not even fazed by his bare chest, shows that Baekhyun is extremely worried. The later helps him put on his long sleeves, gives him some support when he changed his pants, helps him get onto his bed and tug him gently under his cover. Baekhyun did all of that and yet he doesn’t leave until he places another kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek before telling him to sleep while he makes his porridge.

      “Will you be here the whole day?” Chanyeol whispers.

      “How could I leave my boyfriend like this?” Baekhyun smiles back, “I’ll be back in an hour or so. Sleep.”

      Just like that, Chanyeol drifts off to his deep sleep with the thought of Baekhyun in his dreams.

     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      In the kitchen, Baekhyun kindly asks if he could be the one cooking while the maids and the House chief could help out. He asks them for the different ingredients and asks the maids to buy him some fresh oranges for Chanyeol to drink.

      Baekhyun cooks the stew with short ribs and adds the rice when the meat is completely cooked. He then seasons the porridge until it is just right then adds a beaten egg into the porridge and slowly stir it until small junks of eggs are evenly mixed in the pot. Once he was done, he would scoop the porridge into a small bowl and place it on a tray for him to bring it to Chanyeol later.

      The maids didn’t forget to give him another cooling gel pad, a spoon and the cup of orange juice he made a while ago. He thanks them with a soft ‘thank you’ before walking out of the kitchen, but before he could even step out, a soft voice calls him from behind, stopping him from going any further.

               _“Will you bring this to Chanyeol for me Baekhyunnie?”_

      A voice so warm and so familiar passes through his ears like a gentle blow. It somehow reminds him of Mrs. Park warm voice and he turns back ready to greed her only to be disappointed when he sees only the chief and his maids.

      “Is there anything else you need Baekhyun-ssi?” The chief asks him.

      “Ah…no. Just…thank you again.”

      “You are very welcome Baekhyun-ssi.” The elder man said, “and Baekhyun-ssi.” the man elder calls him again before he could turn around.

      “Thank you as well for making a homemade porridge for our young master. It has been a while he has one.”

      Something about that brings a big smile on Baekhyun’s face and he can’t stop smiling like an idiot all the way to Chanyeol’s room.

      At the door, he gently opens the door and silently walks in. Chanyeol is peacefully sleeping and although there are small sweats forming on the corner of his face, he is sleeping very comfortably on his bed. Baekhyun almost doesn’t want to wake Chanyeol up, but the fact that he has to eat and drink his medicine forced him to wake Chanyeol up no matter what.

      “Chan? Chanyeol?” Baekhyun calls while once again, wiping the thin layer of sweat on his face.

      “You need to eat something to drink your medicine.”

      Chanyeol forces his eyes to open and Baekhyun eagerly leans down to kiss him to encourage Chanyeol to wake up.

      “Come on.” Baekhyun helps Chanyeol sits up and places a pillow behind Chanyeol’s back to make him more comfortable.

      Before anything, Baekhyun puts two cooling gel on Chanyeol, one on the forehead and the other behind his neck. Chanyeol winced at the cold but he said nothing back when Baekhyun apologizes. Baekhyun knows very well how tired Chanyeol is and it only serves as a stronger reason why he must heal Chanyeol back to health.

      “Just a few more.” Baekhyun encourages as Chanyeol had barely passed a third of his bowl.

      “Just enough to drink your medicine, then you can go back to sleep.”

      Baekhyun blows every spoon, feeds Chanyeol every spoon while Chanyeol obediently eats every spoon. It makes Baekyun extremely proud when Chanyeol finishes half of the cup of orange juice that he handed to him. At least, Chanyeol was trying. If it was him, he would never wake up even if the world is ending.

      When Chanyeol is ready to sleep again, Baekhyun hands him his medicine and a cup of warm water to drink together and helps him lie down again, this time, on his side.

      “Baekhyun,” Chanyeol calls with a hoarse voice.

      “Hm?” He runs his hand through Chanyeol’s hair.

      “The porridge was delicious. Thank you.” The taller would whispers and it more than enough for him to lean down and plant a kiss on Chanyeol’s noes.

      “I’m glad you like it. It was chief Byun Baekhyun’s special recipe for Park Chanyeol only.” He jokes around trying to lighten up the mood and when he sees a soft smile gracing on Chanyeol’s face, he knew he succeeded.

      “Stay.”

      “I will. Let me just put these away then I’ll come back.”

      Chanyeol lets Baekhyun go, but he never waited long enough for Baekhyun to return before falling asleep again.

     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        The next time Chanyeol wakes up, his head is less pounding and his fever is almost gone. The sky is dark and he’s wondering what time it is when he sees the table clock and it says 3:04 am. Chanyeol is almost positive that Baekhyun had gone home since he had been sleeping the whole day and they haven’t done anything productive together. So when he turns around to see Baekhyun peacefully sleeping facing him, it surprises him a little too much.

      With the little time he has before falling back to sleep, he lay and wonders how it is possible for him to fall for Baekhyun a little bit more every time something happens. He wonders how all of Baekhyun’s little action could make him feel so loved and wanted even though they are just small things, almost insignificant things that no one should take note off. Yet it is times like this that Chanyeol truly treasures the love they have and the way Baekhyun shows his love.

      In the end, it is all about Baekhyun. Baekhyun who made him feels butterflies in his stomach, made him feel like the happiest man in the world and made him feel like he had won the most specious treasure in the world made him happy, the happiest man alive. It is Baekhyun who brings colors into his life and it is also Baekhyun who made his years of loneliness ended.

      Without Baekhyun, Chanyeol is nothing and with Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol has everything. So once again, he brings Baekhyun towards his chest, slowly and carefully, not to wake the latter up and embrace him in a tight hug that would protect him from the evil world.

Warm and comfortable, Chanyeol tuck Baekhyun under his chin and kiss the top of Baekhyun’s fluffy hair before falling back to sleep.

     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      The following day, Baekhyun decided, Chanyeol needs to break free from his four-cornered room and enjoy the gentle breeze in the garden, right behind his house.

      Most of the afternoon is spent in the kitchen, where Baekhyun prepares some of their dinner as well as their picnic for the night. Chanyeol had requested a few dish, even recommending a small bottle of wine for them to enjoy late into the night when they stare into the starring sky.

      “Are you sure you want to do this? You just got better.” Baekhyun asks again for the tenth time.

      “I am sure Baekhyun. Besides, you said I need a breeze.”

      “Yes, but I only meant for a while. Like a walk maybe.”

      “But having a picnic right in my garden is a little. We will be done in a few hours and go back inside.” Chanyeol convinces like the sweet talker he is and Baekhyun can’t argue back knowing fully well, they are just having dinner and watching the stars. After all, the internet did say the stars will bloom beautifully tonight.

      “At least wear something longer okay? It might be cold at night.”

      “Ok ok,” Chanyeol said but the next second, he is already ordering a male maid to bring out some mattress. Surely he doesn’t take Baekhyun’s words seriously.

      “We might as well make it comfortable don’t you think?” Chanyeol wiggles his eyes and Baekhyun chuckles, adoring the way Chanyeol is being so playful. Chanyeol is definitely back to health.

      When the clock strikes exactly 6 pm, the chiefs begin to grill the meat, the maids begin to pour the drinks and the couple begins to move out to their shared spot.

      Baekhyun never got the chance to see what it is that Chanyeol was preparing and he never noticed, but when the sun is out and the lights are on, Chanyeol’s garden shines like millions of fireflies that light up the whole place.

      “It’s beautiful.” Baekhyun feels more than overwhelms.

      “I’m glad you like it.” Chanyeol tightens his hold around Baekhyun and kisses the side of his cheek in proudness. He was glad that all of his work paid off.

      Baekhyun gleefully holds Chanyeol back and they walk together to a large tent with open ceiling where they will watch the stars later. Upon opening the tent, a large bed is placed in the middle while gloomy lambs are placed around it as a decoration. The atmosphere is too romantic but Baekhyun is not complaining. If anything, he is extremely moved and is already too used to Chanyeol’s cheesiness to barf. But besides from the water stand and wine bottles on the nightstand on the right, there is no table for them to eat dinner.

      “Where are we going to eat?” Baekhyun asks in curiosity.

      “Of course, we’ll be eating outside. This way.” Like a gentleman, Chanyeol gestures them to the location with an open palm and continues to lead Baekhyun by his waist.

      Upon reaching the outside arena, Baekhyun is surprised for the second time that night by what Chanyeol had prepared. Unlike the outside garden where there are lights like million of fireflies, now there are actual fireflies, decorating the whole grass, like million of stars floating above the ground.

      “Gosh, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun looks around in wonder.

      “Where did you get all of these fireflies? There’s so many.”

      Beautiful wasn’t the only word Baekhyun could use.

      Fascinating.

      Gorgeous.

      Dazzling.

      Graceful.

      Stunning.

      Baekhyun could go on forever.

      “I called them early this morning to make sure they can make it before dinner. You like it?”

      “Are you kidding?” Baekhyun turns around and hugs Chanyeol tightly.

      “I love it.” And he gives Chanyeol a hard kiss on the lips before they make their way to the table.

      Baekhyun and Chanyeol enjoy their dinner with a small, bright lamp and a thousand fireflies around them.

      It was lovely. Chanyeol could even propose with the atmosphere that they were engaged in, but both of them knew better than anyone that this was just one of the ordinary: Chanyeol being romantic and cheesy while Baekhyun follows along like a lovesick puppy he is.

      When the time comes and Chanyeol plans to propose, he’ll probably make it even more grand and more fabulous, so much that people will think it’s the actual wedding itself.

      As the couple finishes their dinner, they moved to the tent where they drink wine and enjoy the starry sky.

      “How do you like the wine?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun as the latter takes a sip from his glass.

      “It’s wonderful. Not too spicy and not too thick. It’s somewhat sweet, just the way I like it.” Baekhyun takes another sip before leaning onto Chanyeol’s shoulder and continues staring at the sky.

      “I’m glad.”

      For the tenth time that night, Chanyeol turns over to kiss Baekhyun on the forehead while observing the different sparks in the sky with his lover. There is a comfortable silence that they both agreed on as the scenery is just too peaceful and calming. Even though there are no shape to form and no shooting star to wish from, they both naturally agrees that being by each other side was all they need.

       “You know, we never had a chance to talk about our past. I’ve spent times with you long enough to know that what you said wasn’t a lie. I know we have a past, and I want to know, but you never tell me.” Baekhyun suddenly asks and Chanyeol stiffens but not too much for Baekhyun to know.

      It surprised Chanyeol why Baekhyun would say that out of nowhere but he calmly answers Baekhyun instead with a tired voice.

      “It’s just not the right time.”

      “When is the right time?”

      Yeah. When is the right time? Chanyeol thought. He wishes he could say ‘not ever’ but that would only cause a problem.

      “When the time comes.” Chanyeol cuts it nice and short, practically giving Baekhyun the hint that he doesn’t want to talk about it.

      Baekhyun gets it immediately and he stops talking about it while going back to staring at the sky and playing with Chanyeol’s fingers.

      “Anyway, I’ll have you know that I'm very satisfied with your choice of wine today. I am actually very hard on my choice of wine during dinner.”

      “Oh really?” Chanyeol raises an eye and Baekhyun chuckles back at Chanyeol’s reaction.

      “Yes. It has to fit perfectly with the course or else it won’t taste good for the rest of the meal. That’s actually why I’m in charge of the wine closet at home instead of my parents.” Baekhyun proudly announce.

      “Oh? My Baekkie is being an expert at something. I didn’t know you could ever.”

      “Are you insulting me?”

      “Maybe?” Chanyeol tries.

      “Well, you’re not having any of my desserts tonight.” Baekhyun simply goes back to leaning against Chanyeol’s shoulder while the taller gasps in disbelieve.

      “Hey! That’s not fair.”

      Baekhyun shakes his head.

      “You said I wasn’t an expert at anything. That means I’m not an expert at cooking or baking either, so there’s no reason for you to eat them. It might make you sick.”

      “I would never.”

      “Well, that’s what you’re implying.”

      “Then I’ll take it back. You’re an expert at everything.”

      “Oh, so I’m an expert at driving. Does that mean you will let me drive from now on?”

      “Uhm…no?”

      “But you said I’m an expert at everything.”

      “Okay, so not everything, but a lot of things.”

      “You liar. I don’t like you anymore.”

      “You didn’t—” and Chanyeol gasps one more time.

      “Yes, I did.”

      “Take it back.”

      “Nope.”

      “Say you like me. No, you love me.”

      “Nope.”

      “Say it, or you’ll face the wrath of Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol suddenly grabs Baekhyun’s wrists and slightly hovers over him.

      “Never!” Baekhyun laughs whole-heartedly while the taller tackle him on the bed, and tickles him until he started crying.

      “Say it Baekkie. Say you love me.”

      “Ha….Haha….N-Nope.” Baekhyun persistently resists and what his arrogant answer earns him was a pair of lips against his while both of his hands are pin beside his head.

      “Say it.” Chanyeol demand when he parted after a while.

      “N-No.” Baekhyun still protests, although with a whisper and a dark blush on his face.

      Again, Chanyeol dives down with his lips open and slowly munches on Baekhyun’s lower lips. The latter consciously open his mouth when there’s not enough air to breathe and he instantly intrudes the latter’s realm trying to bend him into his will.

      Baekhyun kisses back, just like every time he lets Chanyeol breaks into his forbidden fortress. They did this before, many times before, but it’s not the same when the heat is rising and the needs suddenly arise.

      Their tongues are twisting more than usual, their muscles are gliding more sensual than usual and something about the way Chanyeol sucks onto Baekhyun’s tongue that made him sperm in discomfort.

      Baekhyun moans and it’s not the first time, but it is the first time that Baekhyun moans in needs. Usually, he would moan in satisfaction, with the way Chanyeol kiss him hard yet so lovingly and possessively. Now Baekhyun’s moaning in wants. He wants more than just French kisses. He wants more than just Chanyeol loving him.

      He wants to touch Chanyeol. He wants to feel Chanyeol, not just on his lips but also on his body. He wants to be closer to his lover and he wants to show him that he loves him just as much, if not more.

      “C-Chanyeol.” Baekhyun moans again as Chanyeol is more aggressive. Dominating his mouth like it was his own and sucking onto his tongue like it was his personal lollipop.

      “Let…..go.” Baekhyun gasps, trying to take his hand out.

      “No.” The taller almost growl and Baekhyun let the taller eats him inside out without a choice. Yet enough was enough and Baekhyun wants to hold Chanyeol. He wants to hold Chanyeol closer so he could kiss Chanyeol harder.

      “I—“ Baekhyun tries, “I want to hold you…..please.” He finally manages to gasp.

      Chanyeol is stunned by Baekhyun’s sudden request and he slightly parts away to look at Baekhyun with wide eyes. The latter had never asked him something like this before. Baekhyun had never eagerly asked to hold him, kiss him as much as he is now. It somehow gives him a little bit more life, more excitement and most importantly more lust to his shiny little orbs.

      Baekhyun blushes due to the intense stare Chanyeol gives him and he did the one thing he knows how and that is to bring Chanyeol closer to connect their chapped, moist lips again

      Once again, their lips lock and their body is flush.

      Cloths annoyingly hinder their touches and while one busily caress the side of the other cheek, the other eagerly, yet hesitatingly holds the slim body beneath his body.

       “Baek—“

      “Tonight,” Baekhyun breathes out heavily, still looking at Chanyeol’s lips in desire.

      “Won’t you take me tonight?” He pants, finally converting his eyes to Chanyeol’s thirsty ones.

      Stunned, Chanyeol stutters, “O-Only if you want me to.”

      “I want you too.” Baekhyun hurriedly replies.

      “I want……..to fall deeper in love with you.” And he pulls Chanyeol towards his chest, “Please,” he strangle the latter in his hold and kiss the top of his broad as a lead.

      As if that was a cue, Chanyeol too, started kissing the side of Baekhyun’s neck.

      Soft kisses are lingering on the side of Baekhyun’s neck and he sperms in ticklish while moaning in pleasure.

      “Ah!” Baekhyun moans whenever the latter bites down and suck on his delicate skin. With every mark, Chanyeol leaves on his shoulder and neck, Baekhyun gasp and hold Chanyeol a little bit tighter.

      Clothes soon come apart and scattered on the floor but they leave their boxer on just for Baekhyun’s own sense of comfortableness for his first time.

      Skin on skin, Baekhyun truly feels Chanyeol close to him for the first time. Their damped skins are rubbing against each other and their lips are locked. Tongues are twirling while fingers are locked and Baekhyun can’t be any more connected to Chanyeol than he is now.

      “Baekhyun.” Chanyeol moans, calling his name.

      “Trust me.”

      “I do.” Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate.

      “Trush me with everything.” Chanyeol carefully glides his lips lower and lower until he is right above one of Baekhyun’s perky nubs.

      “Your soul. Your love. Your body.” And he dips down, licking the said target making Baekhyun whine in pleasure and jerking in surprise. Baekhyun feels like a piece of meat under Chanyeol’s thirsty mouth.

      “I…I—ah—do.” Chanyeol sucks and Baekhyun tighten his fingers around Chanyeol’s. When teeth decided to sink into his very right nibble and finger begin to squeeze around his other left one, he cries out in pleasure and curling his toes from the sensation Chanyeol gives him.

      “Gosh..Chanyeol.” Baekhyun is high on Chanyeol’s touch and he let his body takes control, grinding up to Chanyeol’s body where their crotches touch and their sense multiplies.

      “Fuck. Baek.” Chanyeol hisses, grinding down to satisfy Baekhyun’s needs and making him moans even more.

      Dry hump has never been this good and Chanyeol does it again and again until Baekhyun begs him for more, beg him to touch him more and beg him to make love to him.

      Baekhyun is blushing and it’s so clear that this isn’t his usual self, but Chanyeol is not complaining nor is he teasing so he takes his chance, where his mind is filled with lust and needs wanted, to beg for Chanyeol to finally touch him raw.

      Pants fly in the next second and the moment Chanyeol sits between Baekhyun’s legs, they moan in satisfaction when their muscle collides.

      “It’s your first.” Chanyeol’s lips tentatively moves above Baekhyun’s ones

      “It is.” The latter whispers back while their lips still touching.

      “We need lube, but I don’t have it right now.” Baekhyun is silent for a while and he realizes, how sudden all of this really is. Neither of them planned this. It was just so out of the blue, but they can’t stop now, can they?

      “We can use oil but I don’t want to hurt you.” Baekhyun sighs in relief, thanking the god that Chanyeol isn’t going to stop now.

      “Give me a second, I’ll go get some from our dining table.”

      Chanyeol is gone before he could even protest. The taller left him while being very hot and bothered and the only thing he could think of while trying to relieve himself is touch himself.

      Carefully, Baekhyun wraps his fingers around himself, moaning in pleasure while closing his eyes to double his senses. Slowly, he strokes himself, tugging his hard member up and down while thinking about Chanyeol’s hands and touches instead of his.

      “Chanyeol.” He melw. “Ah…Ah...Chanyeol.”

      He tugs faster and harder. Thumps, rubbing harder on the slit of the head.

      “More….mh….ah” His other hands comes flying to his lip, trying to hold back his slutty moans from Chanyeol’s ears, but all effort goes wasted when Chanyeol comes back and is now sitting right between his legs, observing him from top down.

      “Ah…Chanyeol.” He did it again. Eyes closed and not knowing that Chanyeol is there. Chanyeol is practically eye fucking him and controlling his own inner beast or else he would jump his lover already. Baekhyun pleasuring himself was just one of his fantasy and now that he gets to see it first handed, he wasn’t going to waste it.

      Sitting there, Chanyeol feast off of Baekhyun’s divine form. He jerks to the sound of Baekhyun’s angelic voice and slowly builds his growing girth between his fingers.

      Baekhyun is delirious and Chanyeol’s takes that chance to slowly insert the first finger.

      “Chan—“ Baekhyun jerks up in surprise, but Chanyeol doesn’t let him stop, putting his hand over Baekhyun’s and continues to stroke him sensually.

      “Keep stroking yourself Hyunnie. It will help with the burn.”

      There’s no time to blush or be shy, Baekhyun just falls back and continues to jerk himself with the help of Chanyeol longs fingers. His limbs are numb and his body is tingling too much to give him actual power to hold himself up. He is sure, without Chanyeol’s hand, guiding him up and down, he wouldn’t even be able to hold around his shalf.

      “Chan..Oh….ah…I-It feels so good.” Baekhyun sperms, moaning to every time the longer finger thrust into his tight hole.

      “Two more Baekhyun. I need to prep you properly.”

      Baekhyun doesn’t complain because the next two fingers come in just as smooth yet stretching him impossibly wide on the inside. It hurts, Baekhyun admits, but it doesn’t hurt that bad. The way Chanyeol’s fingers glides against his wall soothe out the pain and together with the pleasure of stroking himself, Baekhyun is mostly distracted from the pain.

      “How do you feel?” His fingers are deep and slow.

      “G-Good. So good Chanyeol. Nh! Deeper. Please.”

      “What about now?” He changes his angle and slightly curls his fingers.

      “Yes. Yes. Ah! Yes!”

      “Then I’ll make you feel even better. It’ll hurt a little, but deal with it for just a while okay?” Chanyeol warns, but Baekhyun is too far into pleasure, he can’t totally gasp what the taller is saying.

      Baekhyun only understands what Chanyeol said when the taller spread his thigh wider and push the tip of his girth into his virgin hole.

      “Ah.” He winced. “Chanyeol.” He whines, but the latter doesn’t stop. Carefully pushing in his big, long girth until it sits deeply inside.

      The intrusion is weird, and Baekhyun sperms in discomfort and pain but Chanyeol is quick to lean down to kiss his worries away.

      They kiss for who knows how many times, but they know that their tongues are intertwining, and their hands can’t get off of each other.

      Baekhyun never tells Chanyeol this but he loves the way Chanyeol desperately sucks on his tongue. He loves it, the way Chanyeol licks him like a lollipop and eats him like he’s the sweetest candy in the world. There’s just something about that, that made him so aroused and thirsty. He wants Chanyeol to suck on him forever.

      Chanyeol intended to move back before moving his hips, but Baekhyun protested ‘no’ before pulls him back until their lips crash again. Yet being so deep inside Baekhyun is so hard to resist, so he delivers his first thrust anyway, slowly and deep.

      Pain gone and pleasure filled, Baekhyun moans into the kiss while Chanyeol continues to thrust into him. His walls are slick with oil and yet it is still so tight he could literally feel the thick veins on Chanyeol’s giant girth. The rob inside him is stretching so much and he even has to spread himself more to accommodate more of Chanyeol’s grith.

      “Ah!.Y-You’re so…ngh…. big. Gosh..Ah!..I-It’s ripping me.”

      “If it hurts.” Chanyeol suddenly stops. “I can stop.”

      “No! No! Chan! Ah. It..ngh..feels really good.” Baekhyun reaches for Chanyeol’s face and leads him closer.

      “Really? Do I make you feel good?” Baekhyun blushes and nods his head before leaning up for another kiss.

      “Move. Don’t hold back.” And Baekhyun pushes himself forward, moaning himself to encourage Chanyeol to continue.

      Chanyeol didn’t hold back. It started off slow but definitely didn’t hold back. It’s Baekhyun’s first time, but he looks so beautiful looking so wreck under him, Chanyeol just wants to wreck him up even more.

      His lover’s hair is damped and his eyes are delirious. Baekhyun looks so beautiful right now Chanyeol can’t hold back.

      He increases his speed and ramp into Baekhyun without mercy. The speed is unforgiving and Baekhyun could feel his walls heating him due to the fast friction and the roughness of Chanyeol’s length.

      “Ah!..Ah!..Ah!..Ah!” Baekhyun moans, screaming to every time Chanyeol hits him spot on.

      “Fuck...Ngh! You’re so tight.” Chanyeol would moan with him.

      Skin and wet, slippery oil slaps and their body slams against each other as if Chanyeol was punishing Baekhyun. Back and forth, Chanyeol would bury deep inside, hitting Baekhyun, hard and fast just the way Baekhyun want it.

      The latter is screaming his name, moaning in pleasure like a mantra and he too, calls the latter by his name to let him know how good he’s making him feel.

      “Chanyeol, ah! Deeper.” Baekhyun pleads and he pushes Baekhyun’s leg further up north until he’s folded in half before pounding in again right on the same spot.

      Baekhyun’s eyes are wide and his senses are all over the place. The only thing he could feel is his body moving like jelly and his throat rusty and sore. Baekhyun’s eyes are teary at this point, but he doesn’t stop Chanyeol because it feels so good.

      “You’re mine Baekhyun. Nh! Mine only.” And Chanyeol lets Baekhyun’s legs go to kiss him again.

      They were furious, even being connected like that. Chanyeol eats up Baekhyun’s moan while thrusting into his entrance like a piston machine going at it’s fastest.

      In.

      Out.

      In.

      Out.

      Chanyeol was a monster.

      “I-I’m coming.” Baekhyun whine and Chanyeol immediately wraps around Baekhyun’s grith.

      “Ah! Chanyeol…ugh…ah!...ah!”

      Chanyeol speeds up once again, synchronizing with the tempo of his hand. Baekhyun’s squeezes are tight and Chanyeol groans in pleasure. They both lasted for as long as they can until Baekhyun comes, spilling his seed all over Chanyeol’s hands. The latter follows as well, coming a second right after, with a moan more satisfying than ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      For a long while, they stayed still, trying to catch their breath. Although still connected, Chanyeol tries his best to hold Baekhyun’s face in his hands to kiss him tenderly all over his face. Baekhyun, on the other hand, has his eyes close, but rather than sleeping he is focusing on every kiss Chanyeol gives him and feeling a piece of love Chanyeol is pouring on him.

      Baekhyun is overwhelmed.

      Overwhelmed by how much Chanyeol loves him and how much he loves the taller. This isn’t some cute puppy love or some simple dating that would end at some point. This is the type of love that would make you sacrifice anything for it. It’s the type of love that will make you the happiest person alive and this is the type of love that would last forever.

      Baekhyun realized now that Chanyeol isn’t some kind of love that he could hesitate. Chanyeol is the type of love that he should grab onto right now or someone will steal it from him. But more importantly, Chanyeol is the types of love that would make him want to stay together for the rest of his life.

      “Chanyeol.”

      “Hm?” Chanyeol hums and he stops kissing Baekhyun for a second.

      “I love you.” But instead of receiving a similar answer, Chanyeol giggles happily.

      “What?” He asks in confusion.

      “You finally said it.” But Baekhyun still didn’t get it.

      “You finally said ‘I love you’. I won this game.”

      Idiots.They always stay as idiots.           

      “Idiot.” He smiles back.

      “But you love this idiot.”

      Right. No matter what, Baekhyun will always love his idiot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      ”Chanyeol?” Baekhyun calls after a long while of cuddling.

      “Hm?”

      “Let's get inside. I don’t want you to get sick again.”

      Chanyeol, on the other hand, will always love his adorable, kindhearted lover no matter what.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     That night, Chanyeol and Baekhyun feels more loved than ever. They are one step closer in their relationship and one step higher to reaching their love in cloud nine.

     But much did they know that the act of making love had caused a burden on Baekhyun’s body.

     The numbness and soreness that is somewhat similar to the time fives years ago had caused a trigger to Baekhyun’s already unbalanced memories.

     Car.

     Men.     

     Fighting.

     A boy.

     Him.

     Screaming and blood.

     “N-No….Chanyeol. No!”

     The next morning will never be the same.

 

_**-to be continued-** _

 


	12. Hidden Memories

**Words: 2,186. This is a shorter update but it's been a while and you guys** **deserve** **one.**

 

So Chanyeol doesn't really want to tell him and he never really really bothers. The past seems so long ago and as long as they are happy now, Baekhyun didn't really care. It used to be such a thing because Chanyeol talked about it so much, about how they meet and how they were more than just acquiesces. If Baekhyun asks, Chanyeol would still answer some questions but the taller never initiate anymore, not like it used to be before.

Baekhyun realized it stop after that incident with Rose but then again, Baekhyun thought it was just because Chanyeol only cares about the present just like him. There's no reason to think too much into it but that was until his nightmares become more vivid as the days passed. 

The first clearer image appears right after the night he made love with Chanyeol and he remembers waking up in sweats while he screams Chanyeol's name over and over again.

The taller worriedly caress him in his arms and ask him what is wrong but he could only bury his face deep into Chanyeol's chest and tries to calm down.

It takes him a while after that but when he's calmed down, he doesn't seem to remember the nightmare exactly. It was as if his mind is trying to block or erase what he saw, wanting to protect him from something that he doesn't even really know. It used to always starts with an open black door, men in black that pull and push him and a boy. It never really gets any clearer than that, but all of a sudden, he saw Chanyeol being there and him screaming out loud for his lover to be okay.

"What wrong Baek?"

“All I see is you getting hurt Chanyeol. They were hurting you and I don’t like it.”

“What are you even talking about Baek? Who’s hurting me?” Chanyeol who is half asleep is still not fully aware of what Baekhyun is saying.

Baekhyun shakes his head, “I don’t know. You were just there and they hit you.” Baekhyun hugs Chanyeol even tighter, “It was like they were trying to kidnap us."

Kidnapped- the word triggers a reaction and Chanyeol who tensed all of a sudden to finally register everything into his head.

“Chanyeol……I’ve been having these nightmares for a while now but this is the first time that I see your face. I don’t like how this feels. Could this have something to do with my past? Could it has something to do with my memories?”

Baekhyun chants in worries and Chanyeol slowly begins to panic fearing why Baekhyun is prying all of a sudden and why is he so close to the real story. Chanyeol doesn’t say anything back, but his hand is through Baekhyun’s lock, caressing it and stroking it to calm Baekhyun down.

“Chan—“

“How about we talk about it later? It’s still really early and you should get some rest. Your body needs it.” Chanyeol didn’t mean it as a tease. He actually meant it when he says Baekhyun needs to rest. The both of them needs rest, considering how he just got over his cold as well.

“But—“

“I promise I’ll be right here. And we’ll talk about it okay? Just sleep for now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol never talks about it with him after that. The latter just seems to forget about the whole incident and Baekhyun just let ago, being too absorbed into the current happiness.

For many reasons, Baekhyun thought he would be fine, but as nightmares become more often and vivid, Baekhyun becomes more attached to Chanyeol and always staying by his side.

He started asking for night calls because he can't sleep without knowing that Chanyeol is safe and without hearing his deep, soothing voice. He even calls Chanyeol late into the night when he's awakened by those night mare to calm himself down. 

Chanyeol offers to sleep over or to have sleep over when the fatigue is clearly too much for him and when sleep deprives starts to get in his way of school and relationship, Baekhyun demand an explanation from Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol please, I can't take this anymore. Tell me the truth. Tell me what happened. You can't hide the truth from me anymore."

Baekhyun pleads two weeks after that, almost kneeling on his knees on the couch as he sits next to Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun I--"

"These nightmares are obviously my memories. They're too real to be some sort of made up stories that my brain puts on a repeat mode every time I go to sleep. They’re too realistic for me not feel fear and feel pain. So tell me Chanyeol........ What happened? What happened..........to us."

Baekhyun looks so determined when their eyes met and Chanyeol almost whines in frustration at how desperate Baekhyun is. Chanyeol knows that he promised to keep the truth away from Baekhyun, but what should he do when not knowing the truth is what is hurting Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun barely knows the truth, and yet he's already so restless and so messed up. Imagine what it would be like when the latter knows the whole truth. No. Chanyeol was sure he would keep it away from Baekhyun for as long as possible.

"I-It's too early to know the whole story."

"Chanyeol please." Baekhyun pleads, holding onto his hands and scooting closer to him. Chanyeol hates how he's making Baekhyun feel so cornered.

"But I-"

"You're not ready for it."

"I am."

"No, you're not. Trust me." Chanyeol desperately grabs onto Baekhyun's shoulder. "It was hard for you to back then. It will be hard for you now."

The voice Chanyeol use is tender yet worried. It is obvious that Chanyeol is bitter about this just as much as it is for him. Baekhyun knows Chanyeol's only looking out for him, only wanting the best for him, but for once, can’t he be the person who decides whether it is good for him or not?

"Not knowing about it is hurting me just as much as knowing about it Chanyeol. Would you rather have me suffer for the rest of my life for constantly feeling insecure and scared or let me know about it and get it over with once and for all."

Baekhyun actually has a point but still, Chanyeol isn’t wavering.

"And it's not just that Chanyeol. I do want our memories back. I feel like I've left behind so much, it's unfair to you."

"It's not about being fair or-"

"-Chanyeol!" Baekhyun suddenly screams.

Chanyeol is so taken back he is shut and froze in his spot. Baekhyun looks at him with so much hate and for the first time in Chanyeol's life, he sees Baekhyun actually being angry, and what's worst than that, Baekhyun being angry at him.

Chanyeol feels as if the world has stopped when he sees Baekhyun like that. This never happened before because no one ever managed to push Baekhyun to that limit. Because of that, Chanyeol feels disappointed in himself. For Baekhyun to act like that with him, means that he had pushed Baekhyun pass his limit and made him suffered to the point where he can’t take it anymore.

When there are no words left to say, Baekhyun stands up and leave him behind, stomping out of the door and shutting it close on what seems to be Chanyeol’s face. just like that, Chanyeol felt a stab in his heart.

It's over...........Baekhyun left him. He left him just like that.

Right now, Chanyeol feels more guilty than anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The doors are shut and Baekhyun refuses to answer him. Even with his mother’s gentle voice, Baekhyun wouldn’t budge from his seat in his room. Chanyeol even promises to talk about the problem but Baehyun is too mad he stays hidden behind his doors. Chanyeol doesn’t know what else to do but to wait for his lover to calm down. It’s their first fight since they dated and Chanyeol could feel their relationship being on the brink of breaking up if it isn’t fixed properly.

“Please, Baekhyun……….Please talk to me.” Chanyeol pleads but to deaf ears, Baekhyun doesn’t answer.

“Honey, I think it’s best if you leave him be. He needs time to calm down.” Mrs. Byun offers and Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun’s door hesitated before nodding his head. 

Chanyeol follows Mrs. Byun to the living room where they sit in an anxious, tensed atmosphere.

“Chanyeol-ah, you must tell him the truth. Baekhyun walls are already crumbling down."

"But Mrs. Byun--"

"Didn't I tell you nothing can be kept forever. I think it's about time he knows the whole story."

"But what if he can't handle it? What if we lose him again?"

“What better timing could there be if not right now? It's now or never Chanyeol."

Chanyeol thinks hard about it after that. Baekhyun will suffer no matter what, but what's important is that he will always stay by Baekhyun's side. He knows he will be there to support him, to heal him, and to build him back up so Chanyeol believes they can pull through this together. If hardship is what they must pass to stay with each other forever, then this would be there the last stage to their little game and Chanyeol is sure they will win this.

So to tell or not to tell. Chanyeol had decided.

"Okay, Once he calms down, I will talk to him."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun has always been an early riser, but when he can’t sleep, he goes to school exceptionally early to see the sun rise on the roof of his school. He’s not in the mood to see Chanyeol yet and he doesn’t usually stay angry this long but he thinks he has the right to when Chanyeol is being a jerk who is stopping their relationship from growing stronger. At this rate, if Chanyeol doesn’t tell him, he will have to find it out himself.

Just as students begin to fill the school, Baekhyun leaves to go to his class. It is somewhat disappointing when he didn’t see Chanyeol there waiting for him in front of his class, but instead, he gets a message that says, ‘Wait for me. I’ll be back with some evidence.’

What evidence, Baekhyun thought.

Just then, the professors arrive and Baekhyun puts away his phone. The rest of the day is spent in exhaustion and Baekhyun finds Chanyeol nowhere, not even a call or a text. 

“Maybe I took it too far.” Baekhyun signs.

“What did you take too far?” A girly voice interrupts his thought and he looks up only to see Rose sitting on his table with her legs crossed.

it was annoyingly similar to the times when she pours coffee everyone on his table a few months ago.

“What do you want?” Baekhyun was not in the mood to deal with Rose and he puts his stuff in his bag, ready to leave.

“Nothing,” She smiles, “Just wanted to give you something.” 

“I’m not receiving anything from you Rose.”

“Not even your memories?” 

Baekhyun halts in surprised. How does she know? What does she know? Does she really know? Is she buffing? Even so, Baekhyun turns around and Rose smirked knowing she already won.

“What do you mean my memories? Is this another joke?”

“Whether you believe it or not, it depends on you.”

Baekhyun was sure nobody knows about his memories beside from Chanyeol and his parents. Unless Rose was actually there and actually knows what happened, she wouldn’t know Baekhyun had lost his memories. 

“Chanyeol wouldn’t tell me anything which means he didn’t tell anyone either. How do you know about my memories?”

“Well, I don’t exactly know about your memories Baekhyun, but I know who knows.”

“I don’t trust you. I can’t trust you.” Baekhyun angrily glares. It wasn’t the first time Rose tries to ruin their relationship and he won’t let it happened again. Not anytime soon. Not ever again.

Rose shrugs, “Well, that depends on you, but I will leave this here,” and an envelope is placed on the table in between them, “You can decide on what to do with it.” Baekhyun stares at the piece of paper that lays irritatingly right in front of his eyes. It was as if, it was mocking him, taunting him, and forcing him to take it.

“I’ll be leaving then,” and the girl leaves but Baekhyun is still there, staring at the envelope right where it is left. 

He turns around, knowing that he shouldn’t take it, but curiosity and desperateness take over his flow of logic and he turns around to reach for it with shaky hands. He closes his eyes to try and stop his body from taking the envelope completely but once the tip of his finger touches the surface of the envelope, he gives up and takes the whole thing into his hands.

“Just one look.” He said to himself.

“Just one look Baekhyun, “ He encourages himself.

“Just to make sure and you can throw it away.” He determines before leaving with the letter shoved inside his pocket.

 

_**-tbc-** _

 


	13. Unexpectedness

**Words: 3,988.**

 

     His head is throbbing and so is his heart. It's pounding so anxiously Baekhyun swears he can die from a traumatic aortic rupture. 

     The letter is in his hand but he has yet to open it. He has been starring at it for the last 30 minutes thinking about the pros and cons of knowing or not knowing the content inside. The content inside could be fake, and it could be made up by Rose to fool him and ruin his relationship with Chanyeol, But still, Rose wouldn't throw him any random information if she really wants to ruin them. She must have a catch. She must have a lead somewhere.

     Another 10 minutes passed and Baekhyun is still stuck. Should he open it? Or should he not?

     Tentatively, he rips the left corner of the letter when all of a sudden, his phone rings, surprising him and making him jump on his seat.

     Yeol~ ☺️

     Sighing, Baekhyun puts the letter down and takes the call.

     "Hey......" Chanyeol greets with his deep, mellow voice.

     "Hey......" Baekhyun answers back, sighing in a sudden relief.     

     "What's wrong, you sound tired."

     Baekhyun shakes his head behinds the phone before sighing again and laying on his bed.

     "I-I just miss your voice. It's been so long since I hear it and I never have to wait this long to talk to you." Baekhyun buries his face in the pillow, trying to control his tears. He knew he was the reason why they weren't talking and he just knew he was taking this too far. He knew he was being illogical and too harsh on Chanyeol when he forces Chanyeol like that. The latter didn't deserve this treatment and so does their relationship.

     "I'm sorry, this is all my fault." 

     "No no no. What are you saying Baekhyun."

     "You don't have to console me. I know it's my fault."

     "Baekhyun," it was Chanyeol's turn to sigh. "It wasn't your fault. You just wanted to know the truth and I was being inconsiderate. To make it up to you, I've been traveling to Singapore to meet your psychologist. She will be coming back with me tomorrow to see you."

     "R-Really?" All of a sudden, Baekhyun feels anxious even though he was desperate.

     "Really. But for now, why don't you rest. You need it."

     And Baekhyun admits, nodding and saying "I do" at the same time.

     "I'll see you tomorrow." Chanyeol whispers and Baekhyun can practically feel his lover's breath in his ear. Gosh, how much he wants Chanyeol to be right next to him right now.

     "I miss you," Baekhyun said.

     "I miss you too." And Chanyeol replies.

     The small exchange between the two brought a spark of life back into their body. Neither of them said much, but it was enough to heal their heart after a long droughtful fight. They knew they couldn't stay away from each other that long, but it took them a serious fight to confirm the fact. While Baekhyun wishes he could take things slower rather than just exploding out of nowhere, Chanyeol learns that it's best not hide anything from Baekhyun, especially his own memories.

     Several days of separation and they're already aching to touch, to feel, and to love each other. Neither of them could wait for the next day to come.

     "Alright, good night."

     And like always, Chanyeol gives Baekhyun the privilege to turn off the phone but like always, Baekhyun doesn't turn it off, only listening to Chanyeol's slow breathing as a lullaby to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     After school, Baekhyun waits nervously for his psychologist to arrive. Chanyeol informed him that they will arrive at around 4 pm and Baekhyun even arrived home early to prepare himself.

     Honestly speaking, he doesn't know what to expects. He knew his psychology would tell him about his memory loss and check up on him for the last few years, but still, Baekhyun doesn't know how his psychologist will help him regain his memories.

     Every night, he would tell himself he is prepared to convince himself that everything will be okay. But the truth is that he's always terrified when he sees a glimpse of his memories. 

     They're always so dark, so painful and so realistic it makes him so petrified and traps. What's worst is that they always have Chanyeol. Chanyeol's always hurt and always groaning in pain, so Baekhyun doesn't know if he's really ready for this. 

     A few knocks suddenly snap him back to reality and he clumsily stands up and walks towards the door. Once he opens the door, Chanyeol greets him with a tight hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek.

     "Hey........ I miss you." Chanyeol mutters the moment they come into contact. Baekhyun immediately rounds his arms around Chanyeol and hug him just as hard to show his affection. They stand there for what seems like hours just feeling each other's warmth and affection. Their mere presence is like a healing potion to each other's lives and as if they were two magnets with opposite attracts, they stick to each other hard and tight.

     "I'm sorry." Baekhyun whispers.

     "There's nothing to apologize about. I told you didn't I?" Chanyeol finally leans back and kiss Baekhyun on the cheek before look at him in the eyes.

     Baekhyun hums in agreement but still, the guilt was still heavy in his heart.

     "Come on, Dr. Chelsi is here."

     "My psychologist?"

     "Yes," As Chanyeol confirms he sees the fear in Baekhyun's eyes. He ends up hugging Baekhyun one last time, saying "everything will be fine" before kissing the latter again on the lips.

     "Come on." And Chanyeol made sure, Baekhyun's hand is securely in his.

     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Baekhyun's first impression of his doctor is that she is very beautiful. Despite the light wrinkles under her eyes and lips, her soft pale skin and silk-like black hair makes her looks like she could be in her twenties. He bows in respect and sits in front of her with a nervous smile while she looks back in pure genuine.  

     "Baekhyun, This is Dr. Chelsi and Dr. Chelsi, this my lover Baekhyun who was also once your patient.

     "Hello Baekhyun," the doctor reaches out her hand for a handshake and he gladly gives her one before saying hello himself.

     "It's been a while, how have you been?"

     "Good.... I guess." Baekhyun shrugs with a smile on his face.

     "Well, you don't look so well. You seem nervous and stress." The doctor stated and Baekhyun isn't a slightly bit surprised because she was a psychologist not to mention a top-notch at her field that his parent chose.

     "I guess I am. My memories are coming back."

     "Aa~," Dr. Chelsi said in an open mouth, almost understand Baekhyun's feelings completely.

      "Well Chanyeol here explains to me the situation already and I'm here to help you regain your memories as well as stable your mentality because you will definitely be affected by the after math. I remember when I first receive you as my patient, you were in so much shock you were in a state of walking dead." 

     Even Chanyeol actively listens to the story because this too would be the first time he hears about Baekhyun's condition.

     "You were one of my special patient who needed extra attention. It is not because you paid more money, but it was because your case was rare. Many victims of any accident fall into a state of shock and they even have amnesia just like you did. However, most of the victims losses their memories abruptly the moment they wake up. However, in your case, you choose when to losses your memories or when to get them back. Back then, when Chanyeol was still in a coma, you slowly choose to lose your memories because you were scared, you didn't want to accept the fact that Chanyeol could be dead and that you could never live a life without Chanyeol. So slowly, you let things go, choosing a way to get yourself back together without hurting anyone. Just like now, you are trying to get your memories by asking them back, and as a result, they slowly come back due to your request."

     Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun are mild surprised at Dr. Chelsi explanation. Not only were they interested in Baekhyun's condition but it was also because they realize how much Chanyeol had an impact on Baekhyun's life. The relationship they have back then wasn't merely friends after all. Chanyeol didn't say so and now Baekhyun knows so. 

     It takes one hard grip from Chanyeol for Baekhyun to look back and kiss the back of his lover's hand to show him how much love he has.

     "You didn't tell me we had a thing."

     "We weren't really official back then. Not to mention you didn't seem to realize your feelings yet. I guess you just never admit that you like me."

     "I would say Baekhyun loves you Chanyeol-ah. If not, he wouldn't be that hurt."

     Baekhyun blushes at that statement but doesn't look away from Chanyeol's eyes. That feeling, they have known it very well.

     "You know, if I love you so much, I wouldn't change at all even if I regain my memories. Is that what you were afraid of?" Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol shakes his head.

     "What I am scared of is that it is too much for you to handle. You barely remember anything and yet you're already so affected. Remember that one time when you are forcefully taken by two guys in black suits?"

     Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun immediately went pale. Even so, he nods nevertheless.

     "Something like that happened before. Both you and I were victims of a kidnapping incident and I guess that has traumatized you so much, it made you petrified and mentally unstable." Chanyeol sighs, remember the incident a few months ago. "I realized then that you weren't ready. I didn't want to force you to remember if you didn't want to, but since you ask for it, I can't stop you anymore."

     "But what happened back then? Why were kidnapped?"

     "Our family is wealthy Baekhyun. It is obvious that we are kidnapped because of money, but if I remember correctly, they were only targeting me. You were only so unlucky as to be there to help me when they try to take me away."

     "Then what happened after that? Were we saved?"

     "Yeah but-"

     "I'll take it from here." Dr. Chelsi said.

     "From here, it is best if Baekhyun remembers everything by himself, slowly."

     Baekhyun looks at the doctor disappointedly but he knows better than anyone than to argue with the person who knows him best.

     "Don't worry, it is for your own good. Knowing the story now would only cause a sudden large amount of memories to come back and that would give you more shock than you can handle. I promise I will get your memories in a way it won't hurt you."

     "Okay." Baekhyun whispers, "I'll do what ever you want me to do."

     The doctor smiles and gives him an encouraging nod. The slight action gives Baekhyun enough push, to smile back rather than making him disappointed.

     "Alright then, let set up three days when we'll meet. Each session will be roughly an hour to an hour and a half but it can vary depending how much memories you get back each time."

     Baekhyun thought for a while due to his schedule in school. With lots of his classes in the morning, Baekhyun decided, it is best if they meet in the afternoon.

     "How about Monday, and Thursday at 4:30 pm and Saturday at 10:00 am."

     "That would be perfect." They smile at each other, "alright then. I'll see you in two days and remember, don't force it."

     Baekhyun nods understanding and just like that they lead the doctor out.

     They spent the night missing each other's touch and sleeping in each other's arms. That night, there was comfort and there was love. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday for the last two weeks, Baekhyun meets with his psychologist. Two of the time, Baekhyun wasn't able to regain his memories while the rest of the times were memories he had already seen. Today, however, it was a little bit different.

 

 

      _The very hands that forced him round and about are now pressed against his mouth and his shoulder._

_"Say one more word and your friend will die this instant."_

_Baekhyun didn't say a word but it was because he was sobbing so much at the state Chanyeol was in, his throat is stuck and his face is smudged with tears and dirt._

_"He's not dead yet but he may very well be if you don't behave."_

_Chanyeol isn't and Baekhyun is convinced but Chanyeol is lying on the car's ground unconscious with so much blood on his head, he could very well be anytime soon. The men weren't even gentle with Chanyeol's body. They threw him in like a sag of dirt and now they're stepping on him playfully to taunt him who is crying and scared about the whole thing._

_"We're gonna get so much money from this. This kid might as well become useful and let us have a second punching bag to play with."_

_And right then, Baekhyun knew, they were talking about him._

 

 

     A blow goes right into his stomach and that when he wakes up from his sleep. Baekhyun clutch onto his stomach painfully and cry out whatever it is he felt during his time-lapse and he stays there huffing unevenly, trying to catch his breath while he cries with pitiful tears falling down on his face.

     "Baekhyun!" It took him a few seconds to recognize that voice but when he did, he launched for his taller boyfriend and hugs him tightly. Baekhyun doesn't say anything and Chanyeol's just there for him to calm down. This happens a few times before during some of his session, but Baekhyun has to admit this one is the worst one yet. It was after all a new pieces of information.

     "You'll be okay. You're doing great." Chanyeol mutters into his ears and kisses him on his cheek to comfort him. Baekhyun takes a longer time to calm down but he does eventually.

     "A new pieces of information?" The doctor asks. Baekhyun just simply nods.

     "Well, that's great. You're finally moving forward and now you'll know how to prepare." 

    Although he was happy, he was also nervous for the next session to come. If every session will be like this, without a doubt, he will be drained. Tiredly, Baekhyun leans his forehead onto Chanyeol's shoulder and rest there until the doctor decided to leave.

     "Alright then, I'll see you this Saturday."

     Waving was all Baekhyun could do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     No one never really asks, but Baekhyun's mood changes slowly. The shorter is more gloomy than before and he stares into nothing more often. Chanyeol is worried for Baekhyun so he too looks stress all the time. Baekhyun always seems a bit off whenever he's alone, but with Chanyeol, Baekhyun turns into his usual self or if not, close to his usual behavior.

     Of course, nothing major really happens and life just goes on like that. But sometimes when everything is too peaceful and everyone is too happy, people become anxious and scared because they knew something bad was ought to happen. 

     It was one day after school when Kyungsoo decided he should visit Baekhyun and have dinner at his house.

     The both of them were doing homework when Kyungsoo stomach grows and aches for snacks. Baekhyun snickers at his friend's behavior and pointed at the stack of sweets and fruit on the table that his maids had prepared. However, instead of eating the cookies and fruits that were prepared, the chocolate box caught his interests instead.

     "Baekhyun, can I have some of your chocolate?" Kyungsoo opens the box and carefully choose his piece.

     "What chocolate?" Baekhyun looks up only to see Kyungsoo putting one of Rose's chocolate into his mouth and munching it deliciously.

     "Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun immediately stands on his feet and rush over to Kyungsoo with a panic expression on his face.

     "That's one of Rose's chocolate. I forgot to throw it away!" 

     Kyungsoo, who was shocked, accidentally swallow the piece of sweet before looking back at Baekhyun with a surprised expression on his face.

     "Byun Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo mile screams his best friend's name as he wraps his fingers around his neck where he just swallows the chocolate. 

     "Are you okay? Do you feel bad." Baekhyun attacks Kyungsoo with questions as he looks at all of Kyungsoo's face.

     "I-I feel fine but..."

     "Are you sure? Did it taste bad? Was there anything weird in it?"

     "No...... It's just chocolate." Kyungsoo confirms, "it's just dark chocolate." Kyungsoo frown in confusion as well.

     Seeing that Kyungsoo was telling the truth, Baekhyun stops starring and heaves in relief.

     "Geez Kyungsoo."

     "Well, you should have thrown it away."

     "I'll do it now. Sorry."

     Once the box of chocolate is in the trash can, the boys move back to the bed to continue their homework. It was roughly 15 minutes later when the maid calls them for dinner that they stand up and leaves the room.

     While Baekhyun happily walks down the hall, he didn't notice his best friend having trouble breathing and walking. It was only when he felt the distance between them increase that he turns around and sees that Kyungsoo was clutching onto his chest and groaning. By the time he realizes something was wrong, Kyungsoo was already falling to ground and lying unconscious on the floor.

     "Kyungsoo!" 

     That day, he ran the faster in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Baekhyun can't believe he is doing this but he is now stomping down the hall to find Rose.

     Blinded by anger and hatred Baekhyun stride pass the class to where he knows Rose will be. The girl had been evil enough to play dirty on him and put poison in his chocolate and although he hasn't been the one who got poisoned by the chocolate, it felt very much so.

     "Rose!" He screams. His blood boils and his breath was steaming. He didn't care if he was making a scene and making a fool of himself. Kyungsoo was hurt and he was ready to explode.

     "You monster!" He threw the box of chocolate at Rose's legs and stood there a few feets away from her.

     "What are you say--"

     "Kyungsoo is admitted to the hospital and it's all your fault."

     "You're not making any sense Baekhyun." The girl chuckles and shake his head. 

     Baekhyun who had enough of her bullshit took a step forward and launch at her where he grabs her collar and pulls her up from her seat. Rose didn't have to be a boy for him to do that. If anyone hurts his friends, they deserve more than just this first.

     "You know what I'm talking about. Your fucking chocolate sent him to the ER."

     "It's just chocolate."

     "They're poison! Not chocolate!" 

     Rose hears the rest of the student gasping out loud and she slightly panics before she goes back to smirking and gripping onto Baekhyun's hands.

     "You have no proof."

     "You gave me that chocolate."

     "It could be food poisoning or an allergy."

     "Don't give me that bullshit." And Baekhyun pulls her up even closer, gripping her shirt even tighter and grinding his teeth is even harder.

     "Let me tell you this Rose." Baekhyun's face is grim and hard, even the girls from far away can see his eyes red and the veins on his neck. "I won't forgive you for this. Not one second will I let this slide. You play with me and you'll be fine, but if you touch my friends and my boyfriend, only tears and please will be the end of yours"

     He pushes the girl away and glares at her at that distant. No one thought they could witness Baekhyun like that. The guy who was the most care-free and easy going, and the boy who only ever knows how to smile is actually storming into their class, looking like he could murder someone right at this instant brought shivers down their spine.

     Baekhyun would never even hurt a fly, so for him to be this angry, it must mean that Rose really did hurt Kyungsoo. This is something that nobody could imagine. They never knew Rose could stand so low.

     "You're warned." They could almost hear the growl in his tone.

     "Baekhyun!"

     Suddenly Chanyeol slides through the door and marches up to him with much urgency. Baekhyun, on the other hand, passed through Chanyeol swiftly making the taller follows too, right behind his trail.

     "Baek."

     Chanyeol calls but Baekhyun kept walking.

     "Baek baby."

     This time, Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's arm and pull him back. The moment the latter turns around, Chanyeol pulls him into a hug and caress his head to calm him down. Chanyeol had always known that Baekhyun is a little bit sensitive about his friends, so when he hears sniffing and heavy breathing from Baekhyun, he knew Baekhyun was crying. At a time like this, all he can do is give his lover as much support as possible.

     "Hey, it's okay. Just calm down."

     "N-No it's n-not," Baekhyun mutters between his sobs.

     "It is. They said Kyungsoo's awake not too long ago and I'm here to take you there."

     Immediately Baekhyun heads up and stares widely at Chanyeol.

     "Really?"

     "Yes." Chanyeol smiles.     

     "Then let's go."

     Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol along with him and Baekhyun might not show it, but Chanyeol can see the obvious relief and happiness in Baekhyun's aura.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Baekhyun hugs, apologizes and cry all in all the moment he sees Kyungsoo in the hospital. Even though Kyungsoo said 'it's okay' over and over again to comfort the latter, he still feels guilty and promises to him lunch and dinner. 

     Kyungsoo is discharged the next day and Baekhyun spends the whole day with him as they do everything together.

     Chanyeol lets Baekhyun has his time because he knows, Baekhyun needs as much joy and positivities as possible right now. That being said, Baekhyun's attitude changes completely whenever Rose is around. 

     The hard glares that he gives and the cold shoulder that puts on is clearly new and while many people are uncomfortable with those changes, Chanyeol is completely fine with it. If anything, he is proud of Baekhyun for knowing who to be nice with and who to not. Rose is one of those who they can't slide and Chanyeol is proud of Baekhyun for finally taking it seriously. That being said, it is weird for Rose to not do anything when Baekhyun embarrassed her like that. It's not that Chanyeol expecting anything but it's weird and that's why he's on his guard most of the time.

     He reminds Baekhyun to be careful anywhere he goes, especially when he's alone. He made sure he takes Baekhyun home whenever he can and when he can't he make sure either of their butlers is there to take Baekhyun back. Baekhyun is probably never going to get in someone's else car anyway, so that, he can relax for a bit. He's also very relieved when Baekhyun is with Kyungsoo or Luhan. Just like he is now, he can trust that all of them can be safe and all of them can return home safely

     "Call me back when you get home okay?" He said through the phone.

     "Okay." Baekhyun gleefully replies before hanging up to go with Luhan.

     They went to the cinema, then to dinner then for dessert before home. It was just one moment, but Luhan needed to use the bathroom.

     "Sorry, Baekkie. Give me a second and I'll be right back."

     Baekhyun simply laughs and let the elder go. He stood outside the restaurant and text Chanyeol with his phone.

     It was just one moment that Baekhyun was alone and busy with his phone. It was also just one moment that a van comes right in front of him and men coming out of it to take him away.

     Baekhyun was scared, he was petrified, but he knows this from experience. He saw this and he knows he can fight it. So with hands and legs, he fought, he kicks, he wacks his arms around and screams for help to protect himself. 

     It worked, somehow, but that was until a hard material hit the side of his head, knocking him down to the ground in flash of second.

     "Take him." He hears.

     Feet scrambling and blood dripping in front of his eyes, were the last thing he sees.

 

**-** **tbc** **-**


	14. Darkness

**Words: 2,521**

 

_"Baek, meet me in fifteen?" The young Chanyeol spoke through his phone with a surge of glee in his heart._

_"Okay,_ _" Baekhyun answers feeling just as_ _excited_ _and he smiles even bigger at the fact that they will both be meeting soon._

_It has been roughly 8 months since they become friends, but they never get to hang out much due to their schedule so Baekhyun treasures every date they set up._

_Date- Baekhyun doesn't know if he should call them that, but Chanyeol always say it is and so he doesn't have a say. It is as clear as the sky now that Chanyeol likes him, the taller wasn't very subtle about hiding his feelings anyway and thus, Baekhyun finds out pretty quickly._

_Baekhyun doesn't have a problem with Chanyeol liking him. The problem lies within himself and Baekhyun stress over it every time he's alone with Chanyeol._

_In more than one way, Baekhyun is afraid_ _of dating Chanyeol who is also his friend. He who had always had a problem with making friends treasures the friendship with Chanyeol more than anything. Although their friendship is_ _relatively_ _short, Baekhyun wasn't to lose_ _anytime_ _soon or anytime in the future._

 _Dating Chanyeol means that they can be more than just friends. Dating Chanyeol would also mean_ _that he could stay with Chanyeol forever and by his side. But dating Chanyeol would also mean that there's a possibility of breaking up and breaking up would their friendship_ _is_ _over._

 _Baekhyun doesn't want that. He would rather keep things the way it is than ruining it in the long run. Even if the both of them want this to happen, Baekhyun thinks_ _it's best if things stay the way it is._

_"Baekhyun!" The taller calls outside his car, taking him back to reality and making him smile in return._

_The moments he gets down from his car, Baekhyun is engulfed_ _in an embrace that is tighter than the grip of a lion's jaw. As if the sun has finally_ _wrapped_ _him with tender warmness after a cold day, Baekhyun melts and relax in Chanyeol's arms like a marshmallow._

 _"I miss you." The taller whispers and he giggle_ _back, liking how he_ _is being adored_ _._

 _"I miss you too." And now_ _he is dangerously crossing the line of friendship, but he can't help it. He'll just act like they are the_ _super_ _close friend even if it is a super douchebag move; even if he is hurting Chanyeol somehow._

_"Come on, the movie is starting."_

_They watch a comedy and laughed their ass off. Chanyeol laughs more times than he should, even at the part where it's not that funny, but Baekhyun likes the way Chanyeol deep voice echo through his ears and the way his eyes cringe tightly whenever he laughs while heartedly._

_They finish the movie and plans on going for dinner. One of their favorite restaurants_ _is a few blocks from the cinema and they didn't mind the small walk, thus, they decided to go down the road._

 _On the second red light though, the street was_ _eerily more empty. When they arrive, the red light was already green and they have to wait at the stop light. Baekhyun remembers them talking about a friend in school when Chanyeol suddenly launched at him and turn him around._

 _Chanyeol hugged him tight and protectively like a haunching_ _mother covering her child from something. Baekhyun only_ _understands_ _when a hit actually lands on Chanyeol's back and they both fall onto the ground that Chanyeol was trying to protect him from being hit._

 _When the men in the van finally get their hands on them, Baekhyun was still mildly shocked_ _and doesn't know what to do. Chanyeol was pulled harshly away from him but the taller was still immensely hurt and falls on his side, clutching on his shoulder's back._

_"You useless piece of shit. Get up. Get up."_

_They repeatedly kick him and cursed at him, treating him like a punching bag while all Chanyeol could do was groan in pain._

_A particular scream from Chanyeol wakes him up from his state and like a child struggling to get up, Baekhyun scrambles toward the men and between their legs to get to Chanyeol. There, Baekhyun didn't hesitate to jump onto Chanyeol to cover him from the up coming hits. The hits drop_ _too few when they realized it wasn't Chanyeol anymore, but despite that, Baekhyun could very much feel the powerful kick on his_ _ribs_ _and_ _limbs_ _. It was painful, it was bruising to his bone and Baekhyun doesn't know how Chanyeol endures all of it, but Baekhyun_ _grinds_ _his teeth to endure it because Chanyeol didn't deserve any of this._

_"Get the fuck out kid." Right then, Baekhyun knew, their target was only Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun shakes his head._

_"This kid," one of the man growl, "he's asking for death!"_

_Baekhyun didn't care. He just wants_ _to protect who was his world._

_"B-Baek..... Move......" even Chanyeol is begging him to, but no, he shakes his head, he's not having any of it._

_"Don't get involve Baekhyun. Just let them take me."_

_"Don't you dare touch him!" Baekhyun courageously screams this time but it only angers the kidnappers even more._

_"Fine!" And the moment one of the men_ _said_ that _a pair of hands immediately grabs onto his shirt and his hair. He_ _instinctively_ _lets go of Chanyeol due to the pain and clutch onto his own hair where it hurts the most. Every fiber in his scalp is literally screaming to let go but the man still held onto it until he is thrown onto the ground once again._

_"You're coming with us then."_

_Then Baekhyun finds himself being kicked one more time before he immobilizes from the pain while he let them manhandle him like a bag_ _of dirt. Hands roughly_ _grab_ _onto his arms and legs and they throw him onto their shoulder as if he_ _weighed_ _like a feather._

They threw him on the seat harshly and held a knife right to his neck. The medal pressed dangerously right on his vein and he whimpers again, letting his tears out without muttering a word.

_"P-Please....Just t-take me and let him go!" Chanyeol hafly screams on the ground but that only resulted in more beatings and more wounds._

_Baekhyun watches in horror as they taunt him by torturing Chanyeol. They literally killed two bird with a stone and Chanyeol and him are the birds that flew right into their trap. Blood spurt whenever Chanyeol receives a hit and Baekhyun would whimper together with Chanyeol whenever the latter groan in pain. Soon, Chanyeol stop struggling and he stops making a sound. There are no more grunt and no more movement, and yet, they continue to beat him as if he was all just a game._

_"P-Plea-"_

_"Ssh" The man shut him by pressing the knife harder against his neck._

_"Say one more word and your friend will die this instant."_

_Baekhyun didn't say a word but it was because he was sobbing so much at the state Chanyeol was in, his throat is stuck and his face is smudged with tears and dirt._

_"Come one. We can continue this back in the warehouse."_

_Baekhyun eyes Chanyeol's every movement. From the way they carry his arms and legs to the way, they threw him on the car. Chanyeol just lays their unconscious and Baekhyun is scared for his life because he had never seen so much blood in his life, he is almost convinced that Chanyeol is dead._

_"He's not dead yet but he may very well be if you don't behave."_

_Chanyeol isn't and Baekhyun is convinced but Chanyeol is lying on the car's ground unconscious with so much blood on his head, he could very well be anytime soon. The men weren't even gentle with Chanyeol's body. They threw him in like a sag of dirt and now they're stepping on him playfully to taunt him who is crying and scared about the whole thing._

_"We're gonna get so much money from this. This kid might as well become useful and become our second punching bag to play with."_

_And right then, Baekhyun knew, they were talking about him._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was so dark, and so cold the way he lies on a plane full of nothing and just black. Baekhyun could feel it, the hard concrete beneath his skin and the pain that ignite throughout his body, especially on his head.

Everything hurts, inside, and outside, old scars and reality. Pain hits him like a thousand volt he panics, but he can't do much, not even move. All he could do is breathe unevenly and shakes in fear, traumatize by his past and terrified by a repetition of it.

Tears streams and they fall none stop. 

Baekhyun knows he's not okay, not when he can't move and not when he's having a panic attack by himself.

 

 

Help........ 

 

 

 

Help me..........

 

 

 

Someone.......... Anyone.........

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol...........

 

 

He silently prays.

 

 

Please.........

 

 

He forced his eyes open. Slowly and very slowly, his heavy eyes flutter and they welcome him to a vision of blurriness. Despite his eyes not being able to see anything clearly, he was still able to make out the few men who sit on the table and playing their cards.

Another choke came out of his lips as he lets another set of thicker tears falls down his face.

He didn't want to see it again. He didn't want to see them, sitting there, ignoring him yet taunting him with their dirty mouth and sickening game. 

They're not doing anything to him yet, but the thought of being killed any second that passed makes him sat there in fear, not battering a single eye lid. Baekhyun doesn't want to remember that feeling but it's imprinted in his mind and heart.

The image of Chanyeol being completely shattered until there's only blues and red on his laps while he cradles the taller's head with own due to his hands being tied, burns in his head like it was yesterday.

"Hang in there Chanyeol." 

Baekhyun remembers crying to an unconscious Chanyeol.

"Hang in there."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan didn't have the gut to face Chanyeol. He didn't have the right to go back alone without Baekhyun. 

It hasn't been long since he got to Chanyeol's house, but it felt like forever. Luhan knows he should tell Chanyeol right the way, that he shouldn't waste time, but he is so scared guilty, his legs aren't moving.

Just then, his phone rang loudly in his pocket and he takes it out to shut it only to see Chanyeol's name glowing on the screen.

Shakingly, he answers the call.

"Hello? Luhan? Have you and Baekhyun gone home? I can't call him."

Luhan closes his eyes and cry. Gosh, how will he tell Chanyeol the news?

"Hello? Are you there?"

He has to. He has too before Baekhyun gets worst.

"Luhan-"

"Baekhyun............" Luhan hesitated, voice trembling and his eyes flooded with tears. 

"Baekhyun got kidnapped Chanyeol."

"Luhan it's not time-"

"Baekhyun got kidnapped and it's all my fault. I'm sorry!"

Silence filled the atmosphere and as every second passed, Luhan's heart began to pound even faster.

"Chanyeol-"

"Where are you?"

"R-Right in front of your house."

"Come in," Chanyeol ordered and Chanyeol hasn't shown any reaction yet, but his voice is dark and grim just like how a tiger is ready to rip its prey's naked.

Right now, his life is the least he could think off. All can do is hope that Baekhyun is safe and okay, but knowing that he is injured, Baekhyun is probably heavily wounded and untreated somewhere. He might even be unconscious because hell, that was what one of the by stander said, that Baekhyun got hit in the head.

"Chanyeol-" Whimpers again when Chanyeol showed up himself at the gate.

"It's okay. Just calm down and come in. We'll talk."

Luhan nods, once again, silently crying to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_On the way to the warehouse, Baekhyun is blindfolded while his hands are tied behind his back. Baekhyun is still shaking like a wilting leaf but he managed to calm down just make them less pissed off. Baekhyun knows that in a situation like this, it is best that he listens to everything demand. If it is money that they want, then neither Chanyeol or his parents would have a problem with. As long as they get the money at the end, both Chanyeol and him will be returned safely._

_When the car stop suddenly, Baekhyun knew they have arrived. Chanyeol is dragged out of the call while he is being pushed from behind. He kept walking, turning and hitting doors blindly until they finally push him onto the ground and take off his blindfold._

_"Behave while I call your parents."_

_Baekhyun looks anxiously around his surrounding and when his eyes land on Chanyeol, he immediately crawls to him on his knees._

_"Chanyeol." Baekhyun breathes the name heavily._

_"Oh my gosh!" Baekhyun could barely see Chanyeol in the dark room. With no hands and fingers to hold Chanyeol, he leans his head over Chanyeol's and lay there as if he was hugging Chanyeol unconditionally. His best friend is still deep in his sleep and Baekhyun want to be strong for Chanyeol but he's so scared, scared for him and for Chanyeol._

_"Please wake up Chanyeol-ah. Please be okay." Baekhyun chants desperately._

_Minutes later when Baekhyun finally managed to calm down again and sits up from Chanyeol, he decided to move them to the far right corner where it seems to be warmer and safer than here. With all of his might, Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol along with him with his hands behind his back. The labor requires so much work and Baekhyun even have to take a breath before he continues, but as long as he can get Chanyeol to a place where it is a tiny bit more protective, then it is all worth it._

_Once at the corner, Baekhyun sits on the other side of Chanyeol as if he was a wall to protected Chanyeol from the bad men. Chanyeol lays between the wall and him and Baekhyun can't help but smile in content._

_At least now they will reach him first instead of Chanyeol._

_At least now he can stop them from taking Chanyeol away._

_Tiredly, Baekhyun leans against the wall on his left side but he can't fall asleep yet. He has to be awake to stay on guard. But seconds passed then minutes passed. It felt like hours since he had sat there, just watching over Chanyeol and praying to the god that everything will be okay. Soon, it was just too much to keep his eyes open. He fought and fought but in end, fatigue finally wins him over._

_In exhaustion, Baekhyun falls back into a deep sleep against his will. Darkness consumes and darkness swallows him._

_That was where his phobia begins._

_The phobia of darkness, nyctophobia, will now hunt him for the rests of his life._

 

 _**-** _ _**tbc** _ _**-** _

 

 


	15. Scared

**Words: 3,952.**

_Like a trapped rat in a closed box, Baekhyun is locked in a closed container where there is no life or no source of life except for the window on the corner that allows him to_ _breathe_ _. It’s humid and it’s hot and Baekhyun can feel the thick layer of sweat on his skin making him disgustingly moist and extremely sticky to his clothes._

 _His prison is so small and suffocating, it makes_ _him_ _breathe_ _hard even though he’s just simply sitting down. He wonders how Chanyeol is sleeping so peacefully. With heavy wounds such as his, he must be in a whole world of pain with deep cuts and internal buses. If anything, he’s in so much pain that he’s trying to sleep it away. So far, it seems very successful and Baekhyun is jealous; jealous because he_ _can't-do_ _that; jealous because he can’t sleep for the sake of fear and Chanyeol’s safety._

_Gosh, how much he wants all of this to be just a long bad dream._

_At some point, Baekhyun’s had already doubled over and his head is now resting on Chanyeol. Sweat skin and dry eyes are what welcome him and he blinks in discomfort, trying to make everything feel a bit better. He grunts in pain, finally feeling his feet numbs up and his body aching from the awkward sleeping position. Slowly he rises, but a soft, hoarse throat painfully whispers his name and he froze, half in disbelief and_ _half_ _in surprised._

_"B-Baek” again, the wounded voice calls for him._

_He sat up in a matter of seconds to give his friend a better look and when he is met with a pair of dull yet hopeful eyes, he falls into another series of a crying mess and leans back down to caress their face together._

_At this point, Baekhyun is more glad than scared. He is glad that Chanyeol is awake and he is even more glad that no one is here to hurt Chanyeol anymore._

_“Chanyeol...” He_ _sobs_ _. Tears gradually falling onto Chanyeol’s face and he smuggled them_ _neither less_ _when he moves to hug Chanyeol even tighter._

 _“You’re awake,” He_ _whimpers_ _, “I’m so glad. I-I thought you would never wake up again.”_

_The taller signs in exhaustion and speaks out a soft, “silly” with his teasing tone before coughing a whole lot and making him whining in pain._

_“Hang in there. Does it hurt a lot? Should I ask for some water?” Baekhyun worriedly asks, eyes hanging wide and frantic like he’s scheming over Chanyeol’s body for one quick look. The taller continues to coughs as he curls into a small ball and Baekhyun automatically stands up to ask for help. His knees_ _tremble_ _the moment his feet_ _land_ _on the ground and he drops back to the ground like a piece of fillet meat dropped on the floor._

_Baekhyun whine in pain. He could barely feel his legs, much less try to move it. Despite that, he tries one more time to buckle up and stands up. Despite feeling terrified, Baekhyun didn’t turn back from the door. Yes, he hesitated, but he didn’t stop. He gulps to prepared himself before kicking the metal door three times._

_“E-Excuse me? Can we please…..h-have some water?”_

_Baekhyun’s voice was soft but it echoes and he anxiously_ _waits_ _for some response. When_ _footsteps_ _begin to stomps loudly before the door, Baekhyun embraced himself by walking a few steps back. To his fear, the door_ _swings_ _open and the man_ _march_ _towards him in anger. Out of reflex, Baekhyun_ _cowers_ _and lower his head in preparation for a punch. It never came and he looks up slowly only to see that the man being very angry._

 _“What do you want_ _kid_ _?” Baekhyun remembers him as the one who pulled his hair and continuously kicking Chanyeol. He lost his voice just like that, only looking at the man with heavy_ _breath_ _._

 _“Say nothing and I’ll punch you even harder.” This time, Baekhyun opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He was just frozen by fear. At this point, Baekhyun is controlled by fear, but at the same time, it is fear that made him speaks. The man raised his hand in_ _attempt_ _to hit him, and just when he was about to swing it, Baekhyun screams, “water!” before falling down on the floor._

_“W-Water! We….We need water. Please.” Baekhyun is cowering in fear. His whole body shakes and he tears up feeling like a cornered prey._

_“We don’t give water to prisoners. No water. No nothing.”_

_“Baek.” Chanyeol’s voice caught their attention._

_“He and you can die for all I care. We just need the money.” the man_ _smirks_ _in the dim light and Baekhyun shivers from how cold he_ _looks_ _. How can anyone be this cruel? Neither Chanyeol or him had done anything to_ _these_ _men_ _. Why are they treating them so bad?_

 _When the_ _men_ _walk_ _closer to him and crouch right in front of him, Baekhyun noticed his back is already attached to the wall._

_“Let’s make this easy for the both of us. How about you and your friend stay put and we will let you live until the very end.” his tone is sweet and soft and almost sickening disturbing, especially when he smiles. Baekhyun knew that the man was anything but the mask he puts on. "Just stay put, behave, don’t talk and you’ll be fine. Simple isn’t it.”_

_“B-But—“ But Baekhyun is simply desperate for water and he tries again only earn a hard slap across his face._

_“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol shouts in surprised and in shock, mostly the latter because Baekhyun too was too shock to even move._

_“I told you didn’t I, “ the man grabs his bruised face back in place and warned one more time. “Don’t. Talk.”_

_Terrified, Baekhyun nods slowly, one after another. This bruised cheek aching and hardening his jaw._

_“Good.” the man stood up but Baekhyun remains pinned to the ground, shaking like a growing earthquake. His eyes stay glued to the ground even though the man has walked away and far away from him._

_“We’re calling your parents soon. Be ready to greet them.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Chanyeol paced around his office and in front of Luhan. He knows he told Luhan to calm down, but now that the situation has finally sunk into his system, Chanyeol grew helpless and scared.

     Thing like this is easy to solve. There were cameras and the evidence was all there. All they have to do is sent reinforcement and rescue Baekhyun. Learning from experience, Chanyeol knows it is best to leave it to the professionals, but the wait is so torturous he can’t help but want to do everything himself. Chanyeol could very well go to that place where they kept Baekhyun captive and ask for him back, but what then? What if it’s not that easy? What if they’re not after money and simply wants to play around? What if a gun ends up pointing at Baekhyun’s head again or what’s worst. What if he actually gets shot this time? Everything would be ruin if Chanyeol carelessly barges in.

     Baekhyun could actually die this time. Baekhyun could actually be gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_After that, it was never the same again. The room was dark and suffocating before, but now it's unbreathable and unbearable.  
_

_Baekhyun never speaks a word again. Eyes are all they_ _communicate_ _with and although Chanyeol is on the verge of tearing up, he holds back to comfort his love with sweet words and gentle actions.  
_

_Baekhyun was breaking down, he was shutting out and closing in on the world. It was so clear why his eyes are so empty and cold but Chanyeol's only hope is that Baekhyun still reacts to him. Baekhyun looks for his touch unconsciously and one way, Chanyeol think it's Baekhyun’s way of comforting him as well.  
_

_Baekhyun, on the other hand, doesn't remember much after that. Time flies and things_ _go_ _on in a blur but Baekhyun_ _remembers_ _leaning his head on Chanyeol and the latter possibly leaving a kiss on his forehead when he buries his face in Chanyeol's shoulder to look for comfort.  
_

_He doesn't know if he was imagining things, but maybe it's better that way. He needs Chanyeol right now. He needs him more than anything right now, and so be damn with consequences. He wants security in this field of danger and Chanyeol will do the job just by being by his side.  
_

_There's no food, no water, and he's tired and he knows Chanyeol is the same. Chanyeol comforts him and he does the same, with the little things he can do. All they have is each other and maybe that's why they never separated. Simply leaning their head against each other and relax._

_It was starvation and dehydration that tortures them slowly. The men never came again and they think it's better that way, mostly Baekhyun who has it worst.  
_

_Yes, Chanyeol gets it physically, but notBaekhyun. The little boy has it imprinted in his head. It was a mental scar that Chanyeol was sure, it will stay forever.  
_

_The_ _third-day_ _strikes and their relief were short lived. The men suddenly barged in, starling them from their position. Baekhyun immediately_ _scoots_ _back and trembles in fears. His eyes never left the men like a threatened puppy standing on his guard as he_ _watches_ _the abuser every little second.  
_

_"Oh~ look at them cowering in fear." One of them smear and smirk.  
_

_"Aaa, it's because I taught them a lesson."  
_

_"Oh did you? It must of have been bloody."  
_

_"Nah, just a slap that's all, or else they would break like Chinese dolls." And they laugh like maniacs but neither the boys_ _know_ _why.  
_

_"You'll be seeing your parents today boys." Immediately Baekhyun and Chanyeol shift upright in hopes. "Well, not personally of course. You'll be able to see them through this computer and they'll be able to see you_ _without_ _any sound. Awesome right?"  
_

_Spirit_ _gone_ _and hope shattered, Baekhyun falls back to the stage of tearing up while Chanyeol glares back in hatred.  
_

_"A cub trying to be brave. You got guts kid. I'll give you that, but try to learn from the one next to you or you'll get it even_ _worse_ _."  
_

_Chanyeol surge and was ready to snap, but Baekhyun pulls him, shaking his head, begging him to stop. Seeing how Baekhyun is,_ _Chanyeol_ _didn't have a choice but back down.  
_

_"Good kitty." The man said, and Chanyeol's blood boils_ again _but grinds his teeth.  
_

_For Baekhyun he said, for Baekhyun.  
_

_The computer and the camera_ _are_ _set and they sit anxiously waiting to see their parent. It wasn't long later when the video connected and when they see both of their parents sitting together in one room, they both burst into tears, calling them helplessly on the other side.  
_

_"Remember, they can't hear you."  
_

_Still, they call, they call and they break_ down, even more, _when their parents, especially their mothers burst into tears. Both sides are a sobbing mess and they become a laughing stock to the kidnappers who_ _laugh_ _at their miseries and their desperateness.  
_

_"I'll have you know that they haven't been eating or drinking for two days. This is their third, and they probably won't last much longer, so if you decide to come any later_ _than_ _two days from now, don't_ _expect_ _them to be alive by then."  
_

_They communicate through the phone and the boys shouldn't be able to hear their parents voice, but the men put it on speaker on purpose to torture them.  
_

_"Monster!" Baekhyun heard his mother scream and he_ _cries_ _, even more, burying his face in Chanyeol's chest.  
_

_"We'll see you tomorrow." When the call ends, Baekhyun continues to break down while Chanyeol found_ _light_ _to their cage.  
_

_Tomorrow- that was what they said. It means that they will be able to get out of this hell hole before they actually die. Chanyeol wants nothing more than for Baekhyun to_ _be rescued_ _and away from these scums. Baekhyun who has always been the more fragile one won't have what it takes to_ _save_ _himself, and that's why Chanyeol is there to do that job.  
_

_"Be strong Baekhyun. Didn't you hear? They’ll come tomorrow and we'll_ _be saved_. So be strong and I'll be right here, protecting you." Baekhyun seemingly looks at him with _those_ _eyes of a puppy and smile softly as an assurance that he's okay now.  
_

_Chanyeol unknowingly leans down to kiss Baekhyun and when Chanyeol realized what he's doing, he looks at Baekhyun in fear only to find the latter content and asleep. Sighing, Chanyeol realized that he should really tell Baekhyun about his feelings before it’s too late._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_By the time morning comes, neither of them had the energy to wake up. Their limps are weak and their mind_ _is_ _hazy. The two of them stayed glued to the floor and they are sprawl in an uncomfortable position, but their heads_ _are still connected_ _as if they were telling each other that they are there for each other. They slept like dead logs and was unmoving like dead_ _corpse_ _. It was what they were becoming soon._

_The neither of them expected much. They just wanted to wait until their parents come and take them away from here, but what happened was far from what they envision._

_The door slams open and the man roughly_ _manhandles_ _them while they swear with_ _different_ _profane. The men handle them hard and mercilessly, dragging them and crushing them tightly even though their body couldn’t take it._

_“Fucking…….cunts…….police…..came” Baekhyun hears only a few words._

_They dragged him out first and maybe Chanyeol, a few steps behind._

_They pushed with hurried steps and hit his head when he goes tumbling. Baekhyun doesn’t know where he is going or why the men are so angry with them, but one thing is for sure, Baekhyun can’t take this anymore._

_The door suddenly opens and blinding light burns his barely opened eyes. He closed his eyes as it aches his eyes and mind and his body has come to a halt when the man grabs him tight around his torso to keep him still. His head rolls around freely as the man tries to keep him standing._

_Baekhyun doesn’t know anything anymore. Not even the hard metal that is pressed again his skull._

_“Drop them or the kid’s dead.”_

_Baekhyun’s vision is still in a blur and everything is still too bright for him to adjust his eyes sight, but still, he managed to make out the few cars that_ _line_ _up before him. The light must have come from there, but why, why are these cars flashing light at them?_

 _“Give us the money and make ways. I’ll give you back your kids if you do.” There was rage but there was also fear. The man seems like he could make any mistake now and he probably will if the second man didn’t come out to aid him on the side. Baekhyun, however, noticed that he wasn’t alone. Together with the man was Chanyeol who was also in a_ _half-unconscious_ _state as he is. A gun is pressed against his head like it was about to fire any second now and Baekhyun suddenly_ _understands_ _that he is being threatened by the same weapon on his head._

_“Now! Drop them.”_

_Finally feeling more aware of his surrounding, Baekhyun’s vision clear and he realizes that he was surrounded by the police. Baekhyun is_ _torn_ _between being happy that the police are there to rescue them but at the same time, it is the police fault that they are in this situation._

_Suddenly, fear rises again and he cries, sobbing quietly trying to calm himself._

_“Fucking shut up kid.” The gun pressed harder against his temple and he hears a high pitch voice that sounded awfully like his mom’s._

_“Now, make way. Make sure we get to the border safely.” The man demanded and their parents hurriedly beg them to._

_“Give us 15 minutes and we’ll give you an escape route.”_

_“Then fifteen it is that we_ _determine_ _whether your kids_ _die_ _or not.” and they slowly_ _move_ _back, the men dragging them until they are back inside the house._

 _Once they are in the house, the men did not wait to beat the both of them up. Baekhyun gets it too, feeling the merciless kicks on his side one after another as they threw_ _insults_ _at him and blames him for the police arrivals. Baekhyun_ _wishes_ _he could protest and question how he could do that when neither of them could leave the room, not to mention see the sunlight. But pain_ _overcomes_ _his body and he could only groan and writhe in pain._

 _The pain goes on and on until he is covered by someone. Baekhyun didn’t have to see it_ _to_ _know who it is because who is there to be when there is only Chanyeol. Chanyeol is the only one who is there._

 _“First it was the kid, now it’s you? Are you guys playing_ _hero_ _or something?” The man angrily kicks Chanyeol one more until he’s coughing vigorously and thrown away to the side._

_“C-Chanyeol.”_

_“Shut up!”_

_“No!” Baekhyun suddenly screams. He doesn’t know where the courage comes from but seeing Chanyeol’s heavily wounded, it breaks his heart into pieces._

_“What?” Then it was his turn. The kick goes right into his ribs and if Baekhyun isn’t mistaken, he felt the crack and the pain triple up._

_“N-No…D-Don’t_ _hur_ _-hurt him.”_

_“Fine, I’ll just kill him instead.” and he takes out a gun and pointed at Chanyeol who is most unconscious with his mouth full of blood._

_“Me!” Baekhyun screams again, crying and begging._

_“Not Chanyeol……Me!” Baekhyun shakes, trembling in fear. He doesn’t even know what he’s saying, he just_ _closes_ _his eyes and_ _prepares_ _for the worst._

_“Baek…w-what…..you….say-“_

_“Yu Jae, don’t_ _waste_ _your bullet on a kid. Use it when we escape.” Another man holds the gun down and Baekhyun is saved but he can’t_ _breathe_ _yet. The danger is yet to be gone._

_He looks at Chanyeol in fears._

_“You think we can leave here alive? They probably already have the whole road closed up."_

_“That’s why we’re taking one of the kid with us and this kid will be the one. The other one is barely alive.”_

_“If I’m gonna die, one of them will have to go with me.”_

_“Yu Jae!”_

_“Get your hands off me!”_

_“Listen to me. Be reasonable for once.”_

_The men fight and fight with the gun in their hands. Despite the fear, Baekhyun finds it possible to craw over to Chanyeol who he had been worrying this whole time._

_“Chanyeol. Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked even though he knows, Chanyeol is not and neither is he._

_“You i-idiot.” Chanyeol_ _scolds_ _him as he tries to sit up._

 _“You_ _idiot,_ _” Chanyeol repeats before banging his head on Baekhyun’s to teach him a lesson. The hit didn’t hurt, but the message did get through and Baekhyun apologizes in between his sobs like a child guiltily apologizing for lying to his mom._

_"Baekhyun. Let's get out of here."_

_It was gonna be okay they thought, but they never imagined that the man Yu Jae was crazy enough to actually try to kill them. Everything happened so fast. One second, the man who was protecting them falls on the floor and the next, Yu Jae was just pointing the gun at them screaming, “Just die already.”_

_It really did happen too fast and Baekhyun barely_ _registers_ _anything except for the loud sound that burst inside his ears._

_“The useless one is left.”_

_The useless one is left- Baekhyun thought about that phrase and then he realized a weight on his thigh. It didn’t take him long to find out what it is, but when he did, he_ _wishes_ _he never did._

 _There, Chanyeol_ _lay_ _completely still with his body over his legs and his head down, near his stomach. There was blood, soaking deeply into his shirt on the lower part of his back, and the shirt that Baekhyun remembers to be a dirtied white_ T-shirt _is now a tainted, crimson ripped one._

 _There’s no word to_ _describe_ _what Baekhyun is feeling right now. It was just a moment of time stopped but a very long moment of watching the blood spread. Like a contagious virus, the stain expanded fast and wide, growing thick and wet until the shirt can’t absorb any more and it drops to his legs and then to the floor._

_Blood flows and time pass and all that pass while Chanyeol stays completely still._

_“C-Chan……” A ball of thick sob is stuck in his throat and he can’t get that out because no matter what, Baekhyun still can’t believe what is happening. Instead, his eyes are rimmed with tears and his_ _breathing_ _comes out hard and heavy._

_“Yeol….” Baekhyun test the waters, whispering his name. “Wake up.”_

_Now, Baekhyun_ _is surrounded_ _by a puddle of blood. The blood had already soaked into his pants and yet, it keeps spreading really fast. That was just how much blood there is._

_“Fuck! They’re gonna break in.” One man warned and the rest of them stand up. Baekhyun doesn’t care about them yet until Yu Jae pushes Chanyeol away and grabs him by his arms._

_“No!” Baekhyun screams and he cries again for who knows how many times now._

_Don’t treat Chanyeol like that._

_Don’t leave Chanyeol like that._

_Don’t take him away from Chanyeol._

_“You’re coming with me kid.”_

_“No!” He screams again. Chanyeol is practically drowning in his own blood. How can Baekhyun_ _leave_ _him like that? How can he let Chanyeol go without telling him how he really feels? How can he just let Chanyeol go?_

_Baekhyun struggles against the strong hands and he tried to run for Chanyeol but Yu Jae kneed him instead and carry him on his back._

_“No…………” He said dejectedly._

_“No……….” He repeats it despite having no hopes and life left._

_“No…………” He repeats it like a mantra even when they throw him in the car._

_“No………….” Baekhyun was simply a doll with a fragment of a dead Chanyeol in his own pool of blood._

_“No………..” Now, it’s just a broken disk playing on repeat._

_After that, it was just a void of complete mute, lights flashing, men screaming without sound and a series of twirl and swirl within the car before everything crashes and his head split in two._

_The pain on his_ _head_ _, however, was not as painful as his shattered heart._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Chanyeol was right. Baekhyun wasn’t ready for this. He never was, not from the start and definitely not now.

     That past comes back to him like a strike of thunderbolt and Baekhyun couldn’t consume it all at once. It was simply too much to contain it all.

     The pain aches on his skin like it were yesterday. It remains and it hurts, physically and mentally and Baekhyun fears he was still there; still in that dungeon where the demons trap him in the darkness and torture him to no ends.

     The machine beeps like there is no tomorrow and Baekhyun convulse, with his body arching and his head throwing back.

     “Doctor! Doctor! Help!”

     It was no one else but Chanyeol.

     “Baekhyun! Gosh! Baekhyun!” Chanyeol sobs.

     It had been a week and neither did Baekhyun wakes up or did he gets better.

     Just when will Baekhyun wake up? 

     Just when will this all end?

     Just when will Chanyeol get to see Baekhyun happy again?

 

 

-tbc-

 


	16. A Fight For Everyone's Own Self

**Words: 3,904**

 

     Chanyeol hasn’t been the only one who sits in that room and waits for Baekhyun to wake up. His parents who despite being busy with their overseas work, often find their way into this room with flowers and baskets of snacks. The many snacks and cut fruits didn’t necessarily have to be for Baekhyun when he wakes up, it was mostly for the visitor such as his visitors, Kyungsoo, Luhan and so on. 

     At times like this, Chanyeol truly understands the depth of Baekhyun’s friendship with Kyungsoo and Luhan. His best friends often come to visit and if it’s not every day, then it is every other day. They would sit and do homework, play games or even takes small naps. Whatever it is, they just want to be by Baekhyun’s side. 

     Knowing that Baekhyun has such great friends by his side, Chanyeol was very grateful and very relieved.

     He, on the other hand, practically live there in Baekhyun’s room. Through the day and through the dark, Chanyeol finds himself a spot in the room to be there with Baekhyun. 

     The VIP room is no longer as big as it used to be. There is a bed next to Baekhyun’s for his occupation for the night, and a stack of cloths as well as some entertainment that he leaves behind on the days prior. Like Chanyeol said, he practically lives there. It is more or less his home now and it makes sense because Baekhyun has always been his home.

     Where ever Baekhyun will be, there, he will return to.

     Laying there as people come and leave, as time flow and people keep moving forward, Baekhyun just lies there, stuck in his own time together with Chanyeol who’s clock has broke as well.

     “it was a hard blow,“ The doctor said. “Due to the massive bleeding without treatment for two full days, blood clots have formed in his brain, putting him in a temporary coma. Unfortunately, that is not the only problem and you must know by now that this is much more severe than his head injury.”

     Chanyeol knew he knew it was coming, but he can’t help but feel helpless.

     “As you already know, Mr. Byun had suffered from trauma and extreme depression before. I’m afraid this has intensified his trauma and tenfold his ability to break down. This for a fact is another reason why Mr. Byun is in a coma. Even if his head injury heals over time, whether or not Mr. Byun wants to wake up is another completely different story. So please, give him the best support you have and be there to talk to him through this hardship.”

     The doctor bows sincerely towards them after that, “I’m sure with much love, Mr. Byun will come back to you one day. I know he’s a fighter. Also, my staffs and I will always be here. Please call me if anything happens."

     They all bow after that as a gratitude. They all made time for Baekhyun as much as they could, but it was mostly Chanyeol who sit there beside Baekhyun’s bed, caressing his cheek and warming his hands during the sizzling night.

     Baekhyun would always look peaceful in his unconsciousness, looking like a sleeping beauty that he has always been. Once in a while, Chanyeol would kiss him on the lips when he when he removes the oxygen mask and waits for some magical spell to work like a Prince’s special touch on his Princess’s lips. 

     It didn’t work, but it didn’t mean Chanyeol has to give up.

     He didn’t give up, but it didn’t mean Chanyeol didn’t internally break down.

     During the night, he would weep silently and would let the tears flow until he falls asleep. Just like that, he slowly loses himself to the endless nights of loneliness, guilt, and fear altogether.

     “Chanyeol, why don’t you go see a doctor. it’s for your own good.” Two weeks in and Chanyeol was just that bad. Joonmyeon just had to suggest that because it was now getting more serious.

     “I don’t know what you are going through, but I know that you’re not fit for school. Take a leave. Make yourself rest.” 

     Chanyeol keeps silent.

     “Your parents had called and asked on your condition. I couldn’t lie and told them the truth. Perhaps this is a sign that you need help as well.”

     Help- that wasn’t going to help him at all.

     Beside from Baekhyun’s comatic states, it is his nightmares that is worsening his condition. They're just dreams, script of the past and yet they never stop, coming back to him to haunt him every time he closes his eyes. 

     It was all the same or almost the same. 

     Baekhyun being tortured.

     Baekhyun being wounded and bleeding.

     Baekhyun simply being there lifeless.

     Then there’s his most recent one when they found him in the warehouse unconscious with his hair soaking in blood. He wasn’t waking up no matter and Chanyeol watch as his heartbeat drop then rise then drop again. It was like he was being dropped in the air, then hold, then being dropped again.

     His heart, they were soaring then stabbed again.

     They transfer bags and bags of blood to Baekhyun’s body and at least Baekhyun was saved, but was he really saved when he’s constantly suffering in his own sleep?

     No— Baekhyun is far from saved and Chanyeol can’t even do a thing to help. That is what is torturing him every day.

     “I’ll think about it after this big event.” 

     This big event was after all Baekhyun’s club’s biggest concert. It was the one where Baekhyun was supposed to perform and create a bond between their two families. Chanyeol planned for their parents to meet after that, but unfortunately, they have to meet each other in Baekhyun’s hospital room. The plan went all wrong.

     Even so, Baekhyun had work hard to put on the show for everyone. So even if Baekhyun is not here, Chanyeol would still be doing his best to make this the best concert ever. Not to mention Baekhyun would be proud of him if he knows Chanyeol was trying his best. 

     Baekhyun would be proud. 

     Baekhyun would praise him.

     Of course, only when he wakes up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Three days after that, Baekhyun’s monitor beeps out of control again and Chanyeol remembers gripping to his hair so hard and crying so hard, he thought he had lost his hair and voice altogether.

     “Chanyeol, how about you stay home today. Just today.”

     Chanyeol lifelessly nod. Now, Chanyeol is a walking doll too.

     In school, it was the same. He was exceptional at his job, doing everything perfectly and commanding everyone with great details, but the truth is that he had lost his light. Everyone can see it, especially his fans who admire him for his cool, cold personality. Now it’s just emotionless and he even doesn’t care if they come too close.

     Nobody knows why. They just know Baekhyun has to do something about it. The shorter male hasn’t been in school either.

     Rose was indifference but Chanyeol didn’t care. He doesn’t have time for her, except she still finds her way to him, to get his attention somehow. She talks about a lot of things, her nonsense things and she even brought up Baekhyun as a topic. It’s fine, but that was until she brought up something that took his attention. It was something that nobody was supposed to know and yet Rose knows somehow.

     “Baekhyun hasn’t been here for weeks. Poor guy, he got hit in the head didn’t he?”

     Chanyeol immediately grabs her wrist and pull her closer. 

     “What did you just say?”

     Rose whine in pain and she was scared at the sudden treatment, but that only made Chanyeol grip harder.

     “I-I said, I feel sorry for Baekhyun because he got hit in the head and got kidnapped.”

             _“We’re currently undergoing our investigation. The situation is quite dire since the kidnappers don't know who she is. All they know is that they talk to her through a disposable phone and the money was transfer to their bank. They did not see the sculptor’s face. What we ask from you all is that you keep this a secret. Please, for Baekhyun sake, we wish that you reveal this to no one. "_

     “How did you know that.” Chanyeol fuss, "Baekhyun being kidnapped. We never told anyone. It was confidential.” 

     Chanyeol voice is deep and it’s quiet but it’s like warning growls that are laced with venom and hatred.

     “E-Everyone——— Everyone k-knows about it. He’s not in school and—“

     “We didn’t tell anyone. Not even the school principal. All we say is that Baekhyun has to stop school for a personal reason. So tell me, Rose! Tell me how you, of all people know?”

     No words escape her lips but a tremble that never stops. Her round eyes that shake in fear and her tears that falls pitifully down her cheek only proves of the sins she had committed and for that Chanyeol will never forgive. 

     For Rose, forgiveness has been long overdue. For Baekhyun, the forgiveness has lost its values, so what about Chanyeol? What does forgiveness have to do with him?

     It’s simple.

     It’s nothing.

     There’s no such thing as forgiveness to him when Baekhyun, the love of his life is hurt. There is especially no such thing as forgiveness for a vile witch such as Rose.

     “C-Chanyeol——— it’s not l-like that. It’s— It’s.”

     Her words go through him like it went through deaf ears and he drags her mercilessly down the hallway where it is punishing and humiliating. But Rose knows that this was far from the worst. She knows, he was taking her to her end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     During the whole ride, Rose never stop sobbing for her life. 

     Her broken apologies, and “I didn’t mean to.” was nothing more than pouring fuel for Chanyeol’s rage. Her only relief was that Chanyeol didn’t burst and go violence. Even if she knew he would never hurt her physically, she could not help but fear Chanyeol’s murderous expression.

     Rose was almost relief to see that she wasn’t at the police station, but one look at the nameplate next to manor and Rose was back to sweating once again.

     Through the gate, the manor and the living, Rose was thrown forward right in front of Baekyun’s parents and friends.

     “Chanyeol, what’s in the world.” Mrs. Byun scolds Chanyeol and his careless treatment to a lady. “What are—“

     “She’s the one,” Chanyeol breath heavily, “She’s the one who’s behind all of this.”

     Kyungsoo and Luhan didn’t look very surprised, but the Byun was and they stood up with a scowl clearly decorating their face.

     “What is the meaning of this?”

     “She’s the one who ordered the kidnap. She’s the one who’s making Baekhyun go through all of this.”

     “No, it’s not! It’s not me!” Rose tried once again. She was desperate.

     She really didn’t mean for things to turn this badly.

     “Admit it, Rose. You can’t lie anymore.”

     “No! Really, I—“

     “You were begging me to forgive you just 5 minutes ago. What makes you think I will believe you now.”

     Rose didn’t know. She panicked and made lots of mistakes. They were ones that she couldn’t take back, so what can she do now? All she can do is apologize and beg for their forgiveness.

     “Its—It’s not like that——— I— I didn’t want to hurt him. I only ordered— ordered for them to take him away. I’m sorry! I’m sorry.”

     A slip of word made by carelessness and Rose brought herself to her own doom. 

     Rose has just admitted what she had done and even though she is dropped to her knees and crawling, no one in that room was wise enough to forgive her. 

     “I’m sorry! I’m really sorry. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I was only angry and jealous. Please C-Chanyeol, you know I’m always doing stupid stuff but never with the intent to harm. You know me!” 

     Rose crawled to Chanyeol’s legs but he aggressively shrugs her off making her fall onto the ground.

     She lay there, bawling her eyes out as if she was a victim. No one cared enough to help her up, mostly because they were too lost in their own thought of what to do. Only Mrs. Byun was kind enough to crouch down to pick her up and straightened her skirt.

     “Mrs. Byun I—“

     “Save it.” Mrs. Byun warned. 

     Even the last bit of kindness was simply the coated sweet layer of a poisoned apple.

     “We’ll discuss this at the police station.”

     “No please! I beg you.”

     “Honey, would you call our lawyer? The rest of you, will you visit Baekhyun on our behalf?” 

     “Mrs. Byun, I want to come too.” 

     “No Chanyeol.” The women shake her head instead. "From now on, it will be our fight. You kids should go rest instead. The stress has been much on you lately. Besides,“ Mrs. Byun smile then holds his hands with care, “It is at times like this, that Baekhyun needs you the most. I would want you to be there when Baekhyun wakes up. Wouldn’t that be the best cure for the both of you.”

     Chanyeol couldn’t have agreed more, and thus, he lets Mrs. Byun’s personal secretary handles Rose to the car. 

     After that, it was a short shower before they all head to the hospital.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     They talk to him like he ways do. Telling him about their good days. Telling him about the good news and Rose.

     “The devil is finally out Baekhyun. I can’t believe she had the gut to do such a thing.” Kyungsoo scoffed.

     “I know right? At least Chanyeol found out and caught her right on time. She didn’t even have the right to beg on her knees but she did. What a disgrace.” Then Luhan adds into the fun, talking to Baekhyun as if he could hear.

     He probably could. They were sure of it.

     “Now we just have to wait for your parents to deal with the legal stuff. I want Rose to be thoroughly punished. Don’t you want so to Chanyeol?”

     Chanyeol doesn’t say much. He simply holds Baekhyun’s slender hand and feels it’s soft, smooth skin.

     “I’m just glad we have one less thing to worry about now. I was afraid that Baekhyun had some sort of enemy somewhere.”

     “That’s almost impossible Chanyeol. Baekhyun having enemies? Rose was the only because you have something to do with it. Other than that, Baekhyun is as friendly, and as kind as an angel fallen upon us.”

     Kyungsoo probably didn’t mean to hurt Chanyeol, when he mentions the sole reason why Baekhyun got hurt. Nevertheless, Chanyeol was deeply scarred.

     First, it was the kidnap. Now it’s because of a meaningless love and wicked jealousy. Chanyeol wonders if a third or a fourth time will come? They might, but he promised, he vows, he will never let it happen again.

     “Anyway, it’s getting late. I think we’ll get going. Will you be okay by yourself Chanyeol?” The taller smile and nod.

     “Call us if you need something okay? The burden doesn’t have to be carried by you only” Luhan advise as he puts a hand on Chanyeol shoulder.

     Once again, Chanyeol reminds of how warmhearted Baekhyun’s friends are. He gives them one last ‘thanks’ before they leave and leave with Baekhyun in his care.

     Silence bleeds into the room like a void in an open space. He stares at Baekhyun’s face which was still covered by the oxygen mask. There are still plenty of string and machine attached to the Baekhyun’s body but at least Baekhyun looks comfortable enough. His skin isn’t as pale and colorless as before.

     He looks at the wound on Baekhyun’s head where the wound is closing nicely and it doesn’t have to be covered with patches of white bandage anymore. The most recent hit on Baekhyun’s head was dangerously close to the last one where he hit his head in the car accident. It’s not big and not that deep compared to the last, but the damage is worst as it was more internally. It’s also more visible on Baekhyun’s forehead, somewhat pointing toward his eyebrows, but nevertheless, Baekhyun doesn't look any less handsome.

     “I miss you, Baek.” He does, every day, every minute and every second.

     “Come back to us. Come back to me, my love.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Rose’s parents rushed to the police station after they heard of their daughter being captive. They made a fuss at first but after they hear the situation, they apologize on their knees, ashamed of what their daughter had done.

     The Byun did not take it lightly. thus they process to the legal matters. Normally, Rose would jail for 3 to 4 years due to her crime for kidnapping, but because Baekhyun is heavily injured and still unconscious, they could easily charge her for another 10 years for having some murder intention. 

     Rose and her parents beg altogether.  A young girl with a sentence of 13 to 14 years in jail is equivalent to having a girl with no future and no life. They even called Chanyeol’s parents to beg for forgiveness, but the couple said they could not help for all decision were to be made by Chanyeol himself. Unfortunately, Chanyeol hasn’t picked up his phone or called back no matter how many voicemails they’ve left.

     All that is left is for them to wait. In a week time, the Byun will give them their decision whether to imprison Rose or not. 

     Exactly a week after that, the family will meet again in the police station.

     “With much thoughts, my clients have made their decision.” The lawyer start. “Mr. Byun’s parents will yield all decision to him when he wakes up, however, they demand that Rose will be put under surveillance and participate in civil duties for 24 months every Saturday and Sunday.”

     Civil duty for a high-class young lady is a definition of insult itself, however, it was better than anything else and Rose’s parents thank them over and over again.

     “We will be in your debt. We will be your anchor and provide you with whatever you need for the next two generations. Please, at least let us pay for your son’s hospital’s fee.”

     “Thank you for your offer but we will have to decline. We just want your daughter to learn and whether or not your family will be in debt to us for the next two generations will also be decided by our son, Baekhyun.”

     “Thank you. Thank you so much. I can’t apologize for enough and be thankful enough.”

     The Byun didn’t feel the need to torture them or embarrass them even more. Perhaps it was because they are parents as well that they understand the pain and the sincerity of those pitiful pleads. If it was Baekhyun, they would be on their knees begging as well. So in respect and in friendship, the Byun’s couple help the other two stand up.

     “We just want Rose to learn her lesson. We’re angry and we’re very much troubled but somewhere along the line, our children’s mistake is also ours. I’m not trying to blame you, but I’m just saying that every mother and father is the same. If I can’t teach a child of my friends, then it is the same as not being able to teach my own child. It is our duty to teach the next generation is it not? It wouldn’t do any good if I just sent her to jail out of pure revenge. It just wasn’t right.”

     “I-I……I don’t know what to say.” The women cried, “We don’t deserve your kindness. Your wisdom is too wide. Please, even if you don’t want it, we will be with you no matter what.”

     For that, the Byun smile and finally, they walk away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_~Three Months Later~_ **

 

     “Baek, did you know? Sehun and Luhan are finally having sparks for each other. They were so dense this whole time, don’t you think so?” Chanyeol sits comfortably on the top of Baekhyun’s bed and gently touch his cheek with the back of his fingers

     “Your club members have been pestering me about your advent again and I told them you would be back soon. Aren’t you eager to see them as well?” Chanyeol simply smiles as he reaches for Baekhyun’s hair to feel it between his fingers.

     “Your hair has grown so much it has reach passed your eyes. I think I’m gonna have to tie it up soon if you don’t wake up to get a haircut soon.” And he laughs sweetly at his own comment. It was all but a pitiful yet genuine laugh.

     “My therapy sessions are doing well Baekhyun. My doctor says I’ve been doing well and I’ve improved over the last three months. Summer is also coming, meaning school is ending. You’re definitely going to have to retake this semester but let’s hope you don’t miss the next one too.”

     This time Chanyeol reach for Baekhyun’s hands and warms it between his big ones.

     “Are you cold? Your hands are freezing, maybe I should turn up the temperature a little.” So that exactly what Chanyeol did. He stood up and went to change the temperature.

     “Once summer start, you’ll have me all to yourself. Don’t you want that? You want that don’t you? I know you miss me.” Chanyeol kept on his smile. 

     It never falters. 

     It’s always directed towards Baekhyun.

     “I miss you,” Chanyeol said, and suddenly it a little bit more sour than sweet candy.

     “Don’t you miss me too? Don’t you want to wake up?”

     Pitiful, pitiful soul. Chanyeol is like a man hanging onto a half broken rope that is both torturous and hopeful at the same time.

     With a wake-up shake to take him out of his own depressing world, Chanyeol leans down to kiss Baekhyun and stands to leave once again.

     “I’ll take a shower and come back later. I’ll see you later.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     A small, almost unnoticeable twitch occurred. It was just a reaction, but it was a response nevertheless. Chanyeol missed it by a few minutes and he missed the second, the third and fourth one as well.

     It’s okay really, because the next time it happens, it will be when Chanyeol holds a book in his hand and the other holding onto Baekhyun’s peptide one.

     A slight twitch of finger is all it takes for Chanyeol to furrow in disbelieve and becomes impatient to feel it again.

     Once more, Baekhyun’s finger moved and it was confirmed. Baekhyun was waking up.

     “Baekhyun?” Chanyeol tested, “Can you hear me? Are you there?”

     Five seconds after that became the most magical moment in his life. A slow flutter of the resting eyelashes and Chanyeol witness the most beautiful eyes crack open.

     Slowly, they blink but racing his heart beat. Baekhyun kept his eyes open in a daze while Chanyeol hurriedly presses on the bottom to alarm the doctors.

     Lost in a trance, Chanyeol watch as Baekhyun tiredly fight for his eyes to be open. 

     A small smile creeps onto Chanyeol lips and this time, it was a real smile on Chanyeol’s face.

     Summer was finally starting and the sun of his world has finally stir awake.

 

**_-to be continued~_ **

 

 

 


	17. Translated Version

So, one of my lovely readers wanted to translate this story and she's working on it. 

Please, if you are Georgian or can read it, go support her and her translated version.

Thank you very much.

<http://my.w.tt/UiNb/pY22xSSJJG>

 

(This chapter will be deleted once I update but a link will be available in the summary page.)


	18. Awakened (Beast)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy!

Words:  6,715

 

     His heart twirl and bloom with joy as the doctor removes the many strings from Baekhyun’s body, one by one. He sees the oxygen mask moving away from his lover’s face and the heartbeat monitor off of Baekhyun’s finger. All that’s left is the humidifier on the right side of Baekhyun’s bed rest for him to relax.

     It’s like he had been locked away for so long he hasn’t seen sunlight for most of his life, and now that a ray of sunlight shines upon his face, blessing him with it’s brightness and warms, Chanyeol suddenly sees hopes for the first time.

     Baekhyun, his sun, his life, and his love.

     It all comes back to him like he was revived from his death. Salty beads of joy fall on his cheek gently but surely pouring. Chanyeol just couldn’t control his emotions anymore. They were all over the place, but at least they were positive ones.

     “Mr. Byun’s body is just very weak and he isn’t used to moving yet. Give him time and let him adjust. I’m sure he’ll be more awake the next time he wakes.”

     Chanyeol’s fidgets, looking nervously between the doctor and his lover.

     “I know visiting hours is over but is it possible for his parents at least to come.” Chanyeol pleads and the doctor honestly considers for a while until he gives his consent.

     “He won’t wake up anytime right now but I’m a parent too and I know what this news could bring, so I’ll this go as an exception. However, only his parents can come. Mr. Byun needs space to recover more anyway.”

     “I understand.”

     Baekhyun’s parents come rushing in through the door with urgent and white Mrs. Byun goes right next to Baekhyun, caressing his cheek, Mr. Park went to Chanyeol to give him a tight protecting hug.

     “Mr. Park,” Chanyeol leans on Mr.Park’s shoulder, appreciating his comfort and cries on his shoulder for all the times he could not.

     “You’ve done well my son. You’re endured well.” And Mr. Park stroke Chanyeol’s hair with care and love before he parts to go to Baekhyun.  There, the elder man lets his tears fall uncontrollably because he too had endured enough. He was only a father in front of Baekhyun.

     “He looks so thin.” Mr. Park complains but he had a soft smile on his face. “We must show him a feast when he gets home.”

     “You must make his favorite steak. It’s been a while.”

     “A steak party it is. All for my son when he gets better.” Mr. Park playfully declare. 

     “We must make it grand.”

     “We might as well make it public.”

     “This happy news must be shared. Let the world know. We must let the universe know.” 

     The parents joke around, feeling excited for the first time in a very long while and even Chanyeol has to laugh along with them at how silly they are. 

     When the moment passed and feelings are exchanged through eyes, Chanyeol sits comfortable beside Baekhyun and hold onto his hand like a piece of rare diamond in the world. He kisses it gently against his lips and felt it against his cheek. It was small and dedicated and Chanyeol would worship it more than he would to the country’s king or queen.

     When tears automatically fall and Chanyeol clutches the hand hard against his chest, he felt Baekhyun’s parent hugging him altogether. They weren’t his biologically parents but they engulf him just the same with full of love and care.

     “You poor child. I’m sorry he made you wait for so long.”

     Chanyeol shakes his head.

     “I’m sure he misses you just as much as you miss him. Have faith in him. Baekhyun is a strong boy when it comes to you.”

     This time, he nods his head, feeling much better. 

     When the storm passed and the rain subsided, Chanyeol is rugged off of his energy. He was emotionally melded and exhausted to his bone but he had one request left and it concerns Baekhyun’s health.

     “Mr. and Mrs. Park, I have a request to make.”

     The two immediately give him his attention.

     “I know this is a good news that causes  for a celebration, but Baekhyun had just woken up and I don’t want to overwhelm him too much. Plus, there are…..factors, that we must consider and I say we give him time. Let’s just observe him for now.”

     The Byuns, simply stares at him with proudness and fond. As expected of Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s boyfriend, Baekhyun’s future husband, their son in law or whatever they want to call it, only he was able to understand Baekhyun truly.

     “You know him best. You make the call.”

     “I just want to give him some space. I—“

     “And we understand. Don’t worry about it okay. We will keep this a secret for now.”

     “The doctor said Baekhyun will wake up again soon, but because he’s still physically weak, he won’t wake up until at least tomorrow morning. So how about you both go home and rest then you can come here early tomorrow morning?”

     “Will you be staying here then.”

     “I will. As always.” Chanyeol reassured and Mrs. Byun cooed him into a tight hug, “oh, you sweet child.” and give him a kiss on the cheek.

     “I know you miss him but you also have to take care of yourself okay. Get some rest. It’s like you said, he won’t wake up until tomorrow.”

     “Yes, Mrs. Byun—“

     “It’s mother for you Chanyeol. How many times do I have to remind you?”

     Chanyeol blushes a tiny bit but he doesn’t shy away but instead repeats after the old lady.

     “Yes, mother.”

     With an approving nod, Mrs. Byun and Mr. Byun each kiss Baekhyun one more time before they leave with relief and light foot.

     That night, Chanyeol sleep comfortable on his bed and he dreams of Baekhyun smiling and kissing him as their hands intertwine during the bright sky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Chanyeol wasn’t disappointed when he wakes up early in the morning to see Baekhyun still asleep. Instead, he went to clean himself and went out to buy some easy food and nutritious drink for Baekhyun when he wakes up. His footsteps are light on the ground and he smiles fondly at the thought that Baekhyun will love the food he bought. But all thoughts come to an end as he remembers the one reason why he wanted privacy for Baekhyun when he wakes up.

     Suddenly, Chanyeol stops in his track and he anxiously worries about the ‘new’  Baekhyun that will be awake.

            _There will be a big chance that Baekhyun will remember everything about his past. Many cases of amnesia take one’s fear to cure their fear. Perhaps this will be his most vulnerable moment. Please…..be there for him mentally, physically and emotionally. You are his only cure.”_

     Dr. Chelsi’s request was of concern and of love. She cares for Baekhyun like he’s her own brother and she checks up on him constantly with his private doctor over the phone. 

     Chanyeol is suddenly pampered with alarm making him chew on his lips in distress. Chanyeol is scared for Baekhyun and he’s scared that Baekhyun remembers everything all too fast that he can’t handle it. The trauma is too much even for him who had left his past years ago. It makes him wonders if Baekhyun can be okay at all when it all comes down to him like a bucket of cold water to wake him up in the early dawn. 

     No doubt, Baekhyun will break like he did many years ago. He will probably be trapped in his own memories, miseries, perturbation, and darkness and he will probably give up again when there’s no one to pull him up. But this time, Chanyeol promise he won’t let that happen again. 

     There, in between the blood, pain, and tears is their beautiful memories of the time when things were still perfect even though there was no love. Chanyeol won’t let it slip again from Baekhyun and he’s sure Baekhyun doesn’t want to let it go either.

     So Chanyeol told himself he must be strong. He must be the pillar of their relationship and the stepping stones for Baekhyun to climb. Chanyeol will be his crane and be there for his every step and he will be his piece of the handkerchief to wipe his every tear.

     Chanyeol will be his power and his promises. He will be his medicine and his love. Baekhyun will be healed and Chanyeol will make sure it happens no matter what.

     With confident, Chanyeol continues the rest of his journey to Baekhyun’s room and enters with light steps like he always does.

     It reins him completely speechless and frozen the moment he walks in because even though he had been expected it to happen, he didn’t expect it to happen while he was gone.

     There, sitting upright on the bed, looking as dazed as any lost person, is Baekhyun, finally awake and staring back at him.

     Standing there, Chanyeol somehow regrets why he left the room at all. If he had stayed and waited a little bit more, would he had seen Baekhyun wake up for the first time in forever and smile like he had always imagined?

     Could he have seen those black pearl eyes stare back at him like they are now? Could he have heard his own name coming out of those pale lips? Could he have hugged his lover’s peptide body in between his arms instead of letting him sit there trembling in the cold?

     Chanyeol lost his breathe while turbulence feelings coil in the middle of his throat. He didn’t want to scare Baekhyun. He wanted to stay calm and give Baekhyun time to think, to recognize him.

     The latter took moments later to move but when he did, it was a poor attempt to lean forward and reach out his hand towards Chanyeol. 

     Chanyeol’s heart flies when Baekhyun’s weak arm gives out making his body falls forward and slightly sideways to tip off the bed.

     “Baekhyun" Chanyeol calls in alarm, dropping his bags the moment he leaps forward to catch Baekhyun in his arms. 

     The latter lay limps on his shoulder, while his arms protectively round around Baekhyun’s body to support him. Chanyeol waits for any different reaction to come but when none came, Chanyeol assumed Baekhyun had gone back to his deep sleep.

     That, was until the first choking sound made it’s way to Chanyeol’s ear and the small body in his arms begins to trembles.

     “Baek—“

     Another chock interrupts him and this time small hands grab onto his shirt to try and hug him as well. Thought it was weak with strengthless grip, Chanyeol could feel the desperateness in those fingers. Soon, sobs begin to sound clearer and Chanyeol knew he shouldn’t be smiling right now but he’s so happy to not to.

     “Chanyeol.”

     Baekhyun calls. The latter didn’t forget him again.

     “You’re alive.”

     Baekhyun remembers.

     “You————— didn’t die.” 

     Baekhyun remembers it all.

     Nodding furiously, Chanyeol finds all the more to hug Baekhyun even harder and sobs endlessly together with his arms.

     “Yeah,” Chanyeol voice crack.

     “Yeah.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     They stayed like that for hours. Chanyeol didn’t wish to press the button yet as he simply just wants to hold Baekhyun near his heart. Baekhyun sleep soundly on his chest and Chanyeol had been constantly kissing and carries Baekhyun’s cheek to make sure this wasn’t all a dream and real. It really did look like a big boy trapping his favorite doll in his arms and anyone who look would have known that Baekhyun was Chanyeol’s biggest treasure.

     Two hours before noon, Baekhyun’s parents come in only to find the couple attached to each other chest to chest. It was one thing to know that Baekhyun is awake but it was another thing to know that Baekhyun is happy and is now safe in Chanyeol’s love.

     Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s love was so pure it melts their heart like soft marshmallows being burn.Their love was so deep that no diver could reach and their love was so passionate no one could separate them no matter what. No one could get bored of their excessive yet simple way of expressing their love and no one would stop believing that indeed Chanyeol and Baekhyun is the sweetest couple ever.

     At the appearance of the two parents, Chanyeol lightly sits up, ready to say something when Mrs. Byun put up a hand to stop him. The elders silently move to where Baekhyun is and carefully caress his cheek careful not to wake him up.

     “Has he been up for long?” Mr. Byun asks.

     “No. For only about 20 minutes.” Chanyeol whispers back and the old man hums.

     “I guess he must really be tired.”

     The three of them said nothing for a while and they only observe Baekhyun in his peaceful state. 

     “Mother? Father.” Chanyeol calls.

     “Baekhyun remembers.” They stared at him. “He remembers everything.”

     And for a few second they stay silent again only glancing back and forth between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Chanyeol sees the fear in each of their pair of eyes. He knows what they’re thinking because he too has the same pair of eyes when he looks at Baekhyun when he first wakes up.

     Relief.

     Fear.

     Worries.

     Love. 

     Chanyeol sees and feels it all just as if they were his.

     “What did he say?” Mrs. Byun asks and suddenly Baekhyun shift slightly on Chanyeol’s chest. A soft groan comes out and Chanyeol immediately holds Baekhyun tighter. The Byuns suddenly become nervous but they are anticipating for his awakening. When Baekhyun goes back to sleep, they heave a sigh and smile disappointedly.

     “Anyway, what did he say?”

     “He said he was glad I didn’t die. That I was alive.”

     Smiling proudly, she said, “That’s very Baekhyunnie don’t you think?

     “Did the doctor checked on him?”

     “I’m sorry, I was just so occupied, I—“

     “It’s okay,” Mrs. Byun laughs. “I can see that your hands are full.”

     Chanyeol blush while Mr. Byun goes to push the button. Roughly five minutes later, the doctor comes in with two other nurses. They were people who were understandable that Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s position was anything but inappropriate. They know that Baekhyun was mentally unstable and the nurses who were there were secretly admiring the two lovebirds anyway.

     All in all, they tried their best to check Baekhyun’s health while he is still in Chanyeol’s embrace. It wasn’t until they need to check on Baekhyun’s head injury which is on the left side that they have to move him slightly to expose his head. The said movement caused Baekhyun to stir. He moves back to his spot in front of Chanyeol’s chest and breathes deeply before relaxing in his position again. When the doctor touches him the second time in another attempt, Baekhyun slowly cracks his eyes open, forcing his heavy eyelids to lift.

     The doctor was still looking at his injury but they were all waiting in anticipation. But things happen fast and just right after Baekhyun spotted the doctor, he immediately grabs the doctor’s wrist tensely and pulls it away from his face.

     “Did I surprised you, I’m sorry.”

     Baekhyun doesn’t look anywhere relief by that. Instead, he looks tenfold pissed and he holds the doctor’s wrist even harder and further away from his face. He looks angry. He looks like he was about to snap with the amount of anger in his blood shotted eyes. 

     “Baek?” Chanyeol calls but his soothing voice didn’t help either. He looks at Chanyeol who was beside him for only a few seconds before looking back at the doctor and releasing his hand again. Everyone would think he will let the doctor continues to examine him, but Baekhyun looks away instead and looks around for his blanket. 

     “Get out,” Baekhyun said hoarsely.

     “We must check your—“

     “Get out,” Baekhyun repeats and this time, he moves away from Chanyeol and onto the bed where he curls into a ball, burying himself under his thick blanket, in his own zone, his own protected sphere.

     As a cue, Chanyeol gives the doctor a nod to leave and slip off the bed to kneel right next to Baekhyun. Minutes passed and Mrs. Byun looks eager to hold her son but Mr. Byun pulls her back to stop her from scaring their son even more.

     The eerie silence hangs in the air and Chanyeol haven’t said a word but his hand is on Baekhyun’s head above the blanket comforting Baekhyun’s with his present. Baekhyun seems to find comfort in that because he didn’t push Chanyeol away and instead sighs in relief.

     “Baek?”

     Baekhyun didn’t answer.

     “How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?” 

     Still, Baekhyun stays mute like he doesn’t know how to speak.

     Chanyeol looks over to the two parents in worries, wondering what he should do. Chanyeol didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t with Baekhyun fives years ago, and he wasn't there when Baekhyun isolate himself from the world. But still, he didn’t want to give up. Baekhyun is probably scared, confused and anxious and he wants to wash them all away and make Baekhyun feel safe again. 

     Perhaps that is why he pushed the doctor away. Despite knowing that the man was just a doctor, Baekhyun is so scared of strangers he rather not associates himself with them at all. This must be one of his trauma and Chanyeol is only grateful that Baekhyun isn’t scared of him.

     Anyhow, Chanyeol wanted to let Baekhyun knows he’s always there for him. He tried to sneak his hand into the blanket, but Baekhyun pulls the blanket back and press it against the mattress, leaving no space to sneak in. Chanyeol wasn’t hurt but he is scared that soon Baekhyun will reject him as well. As desperate as he is, he will do anything to make Baekhyun open up to him. After all, opening his heart is the only way for him to release his fear and emotion.

     Suddenly, an idea pops into his head.

     “Ah—“ Chanyeol whine. “It’s so cold out here. Baekhyun, my hands are gonna freeze out here if you don’t let me in there and cuddle with you.” 

     Baekhyun didn’t move.

     “Do you want me to freeze to death?” 

     And at the word ‘death’ a reaction happened because Baekhyun begins to shift a little bit closer to the edge and shake his head slightly.     

     Chanyeol feels little bit guilty to use such a word to trigger Baekhyun but he also finds it absolutely adorable how Baekhyun moves like a big giant role and is afraid that he will actually die from the cold. A tiny cold wasn’t going to hurt him any bit but the idea must have scared Baekhyun greatly and for that, Chanyeol finds it enduring.

     From under the blanket, Baekhyun slowly creeps out of his hand and holds onto Chanyeol’s fingers. Chanyeol was happy enough that Baekhyun reached out to touch him, but the latter surprised him even more by retreating both of their hands together back into the blanket. 

     “Don’t die.” Baekhyun whispers but Chanyeol could definitely hear the crack in his voice like a young child scared for the monster under his bed. Chanyeol melts at the vulnerable yet innocent state Baekhyun is in. How can he not want to protect Baekhyun like this? He’s hurt too easily.

     “I won’t die Baekhyun. Silly.” And Chanyeol used his advantage to move his hand under the blanket to caress Baekhyun’s cheek in which he found there are now tears, damping his soft skin.

     “Baek….Baby” Chanyeol carefully lift the blanket up only to see Baekhyun’s restrain his sobs by thinning his lips. The latter stares back at him with his teary eyes and Chanyeol automatically leans in to kiss him twice on his forehead and temple. His thumb continuously wipes away Baekhyun’s tears while the latter finally lets out his soft cries.

     “There’s nothing to be scared off is there? I’m right here am I not?”

     Hesitantly, but Baekhyun nods.

     “Now, wouldn’t you want to see someone else besides from me?”

     Baekhyun shakes his head. An action that is too much like a baby and Chanyeol can’t help but coo on the inside.

     “Not even your parents?”

     Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol for a while, doing a few sniff here and there before sitting up with his blanket still over his head.

     “M-My parents?” 

     Chanyeol nods. 

     “H-How are t-they?” Baekhyun looks anxious but he was adorable nevertheless. His messy hair serves him more justice.

     “How about you ask them yourself?” Chanyeol stands up and moves to the side where the elders are. 

     Baekhyun's eyes follow Chanyeol and they land on the two figures who have been standing there the whole time. Once Mrs. Byun loose control of her tears, she cried, making Baekhyun spill his tears as well.

     Baekhyun let his blanket fall and reach out to his parents, calling, “mom” and “dad” again and again, even when they hug him so tight he could barely breathe.

     As a cue, Chanyeol leaves, giving the family their own privacy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Baekhyun was spoiled with love and care that day with soft dinner and constant kisses and hugs. They entertained him with events that happened in the last 3 months and made jokes to make him laugh. Baekhyun doesn’t talk much but he does react to everything they do or say. He did his best to eat the porridge his parents prepared for him and tried to stay up even though he didn’t have to. He takes naps and listens to everything his parents and Chanyeol tells him to do. He’s as obedient as a two years old child and they should gladly relax after everything but they can’t but they knew something is still wrong.

     Baekhyun doesn’t wants strangers in his room. Not even the doctor or the nurses. 

     They’re worried about him and they want to know what is wrong with Baekhyun. So by the end of the day, Chanyeol called Dr. Chelsi and asks her to come as quickly as possible. The doctor promised she will be there in 3 days but in the meantime, they would have to deal with all of Baekhyun’s demand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     It is no surprise to Chanyeol that he wakes up with a crying Baekhyun by his side. Whether the latter is sleeping or awake, he would be crying and chanting the quote, “Please don’t hurt me ….. Please don’t hurt me” again and again, breaking Chanyeol heart over and over again. 

     It was a quote all to familiar and Chanyeol hears it plenty of times in his nightmares too, ones that are accompanied by, “Me! Kill me instead.”

     At times like that, Chanyeol would wake Baekhyun up and kiss him all over while hugging him tight and assuring him (them) that, “Everything’s okay. You’re safe and I’m safe too. There’s nothing to fear anymore.”

     It all sounded like he was assuring himself as well and it’s okay because they both needed that.

     “You’re alive……You alive.”

     Yes, they both need the assurance in order to keep themselves sane.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    Two days after that was another set of full of surprises for Baekhyun. Kyungsoo and Luhan made a visit and the three were stay together like glue for most of the afternoon. At first, Chanyeol was worried that Baekhyun wasn’t ready, but when the two came and Baekhyun smile, Chanyeol knew he made the right choice. 

     It made him bloom like a beautiful sunflower whenever Baekhyun calls for him even though they are in the same room with barely a few meters away from each other. It is as if Baekhyun is scared that Chanyeol can disappear anytime that he has to check on him every now and then to make sure that he is still there. Chanyeol has to assure Baekhyun with an “I’m here” or a few kisses or else he would be swarm with anxiety whenever Chanyeol didn’t answer.

     It happened once when Chanyeol went to buy some snacks and Baekhyun calls out to the taller only to find him nowhere in the room. Baekhyun panics and leaves the room to find Chanyeol, despite his anthropophobia and it is only when Chanyeol is right in front of him and hugging him that he calms down and return to his room.

     Ever since then, Chanyeol stays in the room all the time and everyone else has to do the errant.

     Baekhyun still doesn’t talk much, only listening to Luhan and Kyungsoo’s endless stories and giggles once in a while to respond. Chanyeol would join them sometimes, making sure that Baekhyun drinks his medicine and eat his meals on time. They don’t ask about his past because Chanyeol warns them not to but they do express how thankful they are that Baekhyun is safe.

     Nearing the end of the day when Baekhyun’s parents come again with Chanyeol’s parent, Baekhyun where so excited he hugs them tight and long and they all had a long talk, about the good times and about the nostalgic moment that brings Baekhyun back to tears. They all spoil Baekhyun with gifts and love and Chanyeol can’t be any more happy than he is now when he sees Baekhyun smiling showing his emotions.

     They all stayed until the end of visiting hours and they all left with lighter feet and solace in their heart. 

     Baekhyun immediately falls back on his bed and sign in tiredness. Keep up with his parents and friends were never this tiring but he guess it is because he just woke up. He appreciate all of their concerns and worries but he was never good at entertaining people, especially not after his memories comes back, so it was hard for him to happy all day. Baekhyun hide his depression well and somehow only Chanyeol managed to see him through. Even so, it was all worth it when Chanyeol expresses how proud he is with kisses and hugs.

     Roughly 15 minutes after they were left alone, someone knocks on their door again. Baekhyun’s driver unexpectedly pops in making Baekhyun jolt in surprised and in excitement. Despite his complaints a few moments ago, he couldn’t turn his favorite hung away, thus inviting him in for a while. 

     “Your mom forgot to give you this?” 

     In the bag, was all of the pajama cloth that Baekhyun loves. 

     “Chanyeol, she brought your shirt as well,” Baekhyun exclaim in bliss and hold it tight against his chest before digging through his cloth again.

     As Baekhyun check each and every pajama pieces his mother brings him, Chanyeol and Joon hyung was having their own conversion. One thing leads to another and before Baekhyun knows it, Chanyeol was locked in Joon’s elbow with younger groaning and begging to be released.

     It happened again and Baekhyun has triggered again.

     Suddenly Baekhyun only red. A surge of violence spread in his chest as Chanyeol struggles to be free, an action all too similar to a scene from so long ago.

     “Hyung! Let go. Hyung! I can’t breathe!” 

     It triggers Baekhyun like a switch of light and before he knows it, his breathe are heavy with smoke, eyes red, clouded with anger and his hands are balled into a fist like a fighter ready to jab.

     As if a demonic creature took over his soul and taint his soul with darkness and sins he jumps forward and punches his butler square on the jaw. It wasn’t as hard as Baekhyun wanted it to be but it was hard enough to push the butler away with stumbling feet. It surprises both Chanyeol and Joon that Baekhyun could even do such a thing so they stare in disbelieve, mostly Joon who is holding his jaw speechless.

     “Stay away from him! Don’t you hurt him!” Baekhyun screams, slowly pushing Chanyeol back like he’s shielding him from an enemy.

     “Baekhyun, what are you say—“

     “—You were hurting him! You wanted to hurt him! How dare you?”

     “Baek, he was just playing with me.”

     “Get out!”

     “Baek—“

     “—Get out!” Baekhyun screams angrily, “And don’t come here again.”

     Joon didn’t want to leave but with one silent word from Chanyeol behind Baekhyun, he leaves without turning back.

     Baekhyun follows his butler’s every step until he is completely out of the room, but even then, Baekhyun’s walls hasn’t crumbled yet and he stands there shaking and panting and guarding Chanyeol from whatever it is that he fears. It wasn’t until Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s torso that Baekhyun calms down a little bit. Chanyeol keeps him protected in his arms and Baekhyun finally gives in, slouching against Chanyeol’s chest and calming his breathe.

     “You okay?” Chanyeol kisses him on his cheek. “How about we call it a day?”

Baekhyun nods and he allows Chanyeol to tug him in his bed. The taller stays by his side on his elbow and lulling Baekhyun into sleep with his gentle touch. 

     “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun slurs in his sleep.

     “Hm?” Chanyeol hums back.

     “I’ll protect you.”

     Chanyeol doesn’t say anything back, but he knows Baekhyun needs medical help. He knew it can’t be that easy. He knew Baekhyun was seriously damaged. But this was beyond his imagination. If this was just the beginning of Baekhyun showing his true self, what more could there be? What more could Baekhyun become? How much more was Baekhyun damage?

     Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun towards his chest, "I wouldn’t want you to think about that.”

     Chanyeol wouldn’t want Baekhyun to do anything of that sort. In fact, he wouldn't want either of them to sacrifice anything for each other.

     “All you need to worry about is how much I love you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Softly but surely, a fire had flared inside Baekhyun soul. Like a burning fire, it ignites in a tiny blue ball but is ruinous enough to burn everything down to ashes

     Somehow, thing turns out different and Baekhyun realized it had a different effect on him; an effect not so tender and breakable. It triggered a side he did not know he possessed and it changed him in a way that is both fragile and dangerous. Wounds like his don’t mend that easily and they stay, they stick like glues that cannot be removed. But rather than rolling back into a shell in fear, he became a snake ready to snap when it senses danger.

     Baekhyun is the same.

     He lays low and nest in his own thought, being completely harmless until a danger arrives, wakening him and making him raised his predator's eyes. 

     Baekhyun thanks his memories for that. For his kidnappers and his trauma, he thanks them all for giving birth to his new personality.

     It hurts, Baekhyun can’t lie, but it hurts more to see Chanyeol hurting together with him. His lover-Chanyeol, who he had always feared to love back was this close to bidding farewell to him and it makes him churn in discomfort, mostly in anger and not in fear.

     Baekhyun can’t let that happen again. He can’t slip a chance where Chanyeol is close to death, not ever, especially not when they’re finally in love and happy like two innocent lovebirds.

     The blood he remembers soaking in his hands and body was traumatizing but at the same time, motivational. 

     Yes, Baekhyun was mentally sick like that. He had become so twisted, he calls it an allergic reaction whenever he sees blood. He was sure he would turn into a completely different person like he did the day before and he would punch or do anything violently to release that temper.

     Baekhyun doesn’t like blood or anything violence at all. He’s scared of it but he’s willing to spill if he sees some.

     An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth and a drop of blood for a drop of blood.

     Now, Baekhyun lives with a new set of rule.

     Baekhyun’s only problem is, even an artificial drop from his nightmare can trigger his second personality. How will he controls it? How will he not hurt someone he loves? And if he does hurt anybody, especially Chanyeol, what will he do? Will he simply apologize or could he possible tame himself with such thought?

     Would he follow his new rules?

     Would he pay a drop of blood of blood for a drop of blood?

     Would he self-harm? 

     Would he?

     Would he?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Thankfully, Baekhyun remembers Dr. Chelsi even though she was blurry in his memories. Baekhyun creeps behind Chanyeol like a scared child and Dr. Chelsi had to talk gently to him for more than half an hour just to get him to be more comfortable with her. Being a psychologist she is, he was very patient, very understand and knows how to use her words very well. The doctor made her question easy and Baekhyun answers her question very truthfully even though they were simply nods and shake. 

     Baekhyun didn’t hide that he’s seeing his past every night but he didn’t hide that he sees good ones either. Right then, Dr. Chelsi knows there were still hope for Baekhyun to recover, if not completely then almost one hundreds percent.

     “I’ll see you every other day then. I know you don’t like it here, but you’ll have to deal with a few more tests. Your private doctor is taking care of all of your examination right? So you don’t have to be scared. But if it still scares you to still feel eyes on you, then you can listen to music while closing your eyes and can massage your nape and ear to distract you. It helps a lot with some of my patients.”

     “I can do it without him asking.”

     “But he would have to tell him when right?”

     “Is it helpful while’s he’s asleep?”

     “Yes. In fact, he will feel more assurance if you do that a lot of times. I’m sure it will become a habit soon which is not good all the time, but in Baekhyun’s cases, it will be healing.”

     In a matter of seconds, Baekhyun feels fingers massage the back of his neck and he purr, suddenly feeling numb and relaxing under Chanyeol’s magical fingers. Baekhyun embarrassingly pulls his legs up and bury his red face in his knees, enjoying the way Chanyeols finger press all of his nerve so effective. 

     “It’s working better than I expected.” Chanyeol looks rather satisfied.

     “You’ll be surprised by how much this will help.”

     The doctor looks happy enough as she smiles and stands up.

     “Well then, I’ll be leaving. See you again Baekhyun.”

     The doctor bid her farewell but of course, she wasn’t expecting anything in return. Chanyeol kept Baekhyun occupied and Baekhyun was too far into his own pleasure he wouldn’t have had known she left at all. She only imagines how much better it will be once Baekhyun put on some music as well. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     It went on for a few days and Baekhyun inner conflict decreases without him noticing. There are days when Baekhyun don’t even see violence anymore and his dreams are full of sunshine and bright picnics.

     Baekhyun even asks his parents to let him go home. Two weeks was long and Baekhyun can’t wait to get out of this four-cornered room. At least at home, there are many places where he could go. There, he can do things during his spare time, like playing his piano and writing his stories.

     “How about we go home tomorrow then. I’ll ask for the doctor permission.” Baekhyun beams like a ball of sunshine for the first time in a while and they all couldn’t resist it. Mrs. Byun went and have the papers done immediately.

     During the last night in the hospital, Chanyeol and Baekhyun sneak out in the night hours when there are no people. With no wheeling chairs, they decided to walk but since  Baekhyun’s weak body gets tired easily, Chanyeol offers to carry him on his back. During the starring sky when the moon is bright and showing their pathway, Baekhyun sings softly into the air and falls asleep comfortable on Baekhyun broad back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     It just so happened that things happen at the most unexpected time. It always happened at the most unexpected time when everything seems to flow so smoothly like a streaming river. 

     The memories come back with men, darkness, guns, and blood and the sleeping beast that had been fading in the back is back on his feet, growling and preparing.

     It was just coincidental that Chanyeol was away to solve some paper issue regarding of Baekhyun’s leaving permission.

     The gun was fired and Chanyeol had fallen.

     Baekhyun had wakened with red veins in his eyes and blood vessel popping in his neck. He screams like a beast is growling, he throws things like a kid throwing tantrum, he throws his fist and destroys all the flower vases like a giant swing of a beast paw.

     All that time, Baekhyun only sees hallucination. Even the nurse who came in to see what happen became part of his hallucination because he could no longer differentiate the different between reality and imagination.

     He threw things at her in which she was able to dodge and run to ask for help. More doctors comes in to help but it only worsen his state as his fear double by tenfold and he panics even more. He screams for them to stop, to go away, to not hurt him.

     He cried. He begs. He threatened them with a broken piece of glass. None of it works so he throws something again. But among the strangers who stand at the door, there was Chanyeol who was looking at him with big eyes with panic and terror.

     Baekhyun didn’t see it as Chanyeol just standing there. He sees those strangers hold weapon and surround Chanyeol ready to hurt him.

     “Get away from him!” He screams then he throw a jar at one of the doctor on the right. But instead of hitting the doctor, it hits Chanyeol’s arms instead because the taller had shield the man and take one of Baekhyun’s blow. A scratch was left of on Chanyeol’s arm and it is there mocking Baekhyun as it bleed onto the ground.

     It suddenly didn’t matter if the men where there anymore. What matters is that he hurt Chanyeol, he made him bleed, he had inflicted pain, _he_ made Chanyeol suffer.

     An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. And a drop if blood for a drop of blood.

     Baekhyun stand frozen on his feet starring at Chanyeol for the longest time. Whatever the latter had said, Baekhyun couldn’t hear. All he could hear was his own heartbeat, his own heavy breathe and feel his own nauseousness and the hotness that spread throughout his body.

     A small piece of broken glass was found on the floor and he hesitantly bend down to pick one up.

     Chanyeol was a tad too late when Baekhyun managed to grab one tightly in his hand but he wasn’t too late to stop Baekhyun from sliding it across his arm.

     “Baekhyun! ” Chanyeol screams in alarm catching both of Baekhyun hands in the air.

     Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol devastated and defeat. Tears rolls against his cheek non stop while his body tremble uncontrollably and his breathe comes irregularly. Baekhyun looks like he will passed out anytime soon but he hasn’t let go of the piece of glass yet and that is what Chanyeol is trying hard to do.

     “Baekhyun, let go. Let go of the glass please.” 

     Baekhyun’s eyes travels down to Chanyeol’s arms instead where the blood is still flowing. Chanyeol sees that as an opportunity to take the glass away and as he did, Baekhyun cries in pain. 

     The glass had pierce through his delicate finger way too deep.

     “Baekhyun……Babe” Chanyeol calls and Baekhyun’s body finally gives out.

     Chanyeol’s arms are immediately around Baekhyun’s waist to support him and as Baekhyun rift between his consciousness in Chanyeol’s arm, he cries, “I hurt you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     “Honestly speaking,” Dr. Chelsi breathe uncomfortably, “ I don’t have good news for you.”

     Right then, Chanyeol knew, nothing will ever be the same again.


	19. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I'm somehow not satisfied with this chap but you've waited long enough. Thank you for being patient. The grief is slowly going away so I'm only finally daring to up this up now. After all, this story DOES include DEPRESSION. 
> 
> *ONCE AGAIN, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE TOPIC DEPRESSION, THEN DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. THERE'S NOT MUCH BUT STILL, YOU ARE WARNED.*

**Words: 5,860**

 

     Delicate fingers lay on his hands and he dare not to move for it is badly hurt and heavily wrapped with thick white clothes. Chanyeol remembers telling the doctor to treats Baekhyun before his tiny little wound. All of Baekhyun right fingers were heavily cut on the inside and Chanyeoll was worried that tiny pieces of glasses were still stuck inside.  They helped him carry Baekhyun to the bed and as much as he wants to stay with Baekhyun, he was hauled away by other nurses to treat his wound.

     In the span of one hour, Baekhyun's wound has been cleaned, wrapped and he had been moved to other room to have some tests done. Baekhyun is still unconscious by the time everything is done and Chanyeol is only glad because he will have some time to talk to the doctors before Baekhyun wakes up.

     “Honestly speaking,” Dr. Chelsi breathe uncomfortably, “ I don’t have much good news for you.”

     Chanyeol swears he was prepared for whatever happens, but for some reasons, his hands are still trembling and his breath is still held like a hand wrapped around his neck.

     "The only good news I can give you is that Baekhyun is not as far deep into his depression as he used to be when he was young. His current memories and your present help a lot which is probably why he depends so much on you to be there for him and to heal him. The bad news is that your present is also his poison. His memories triggered something in him and for that, I've identified as his second nature. In simple words, Baekhyun has a split personality now. His second self will appear when he is triggered, and I'm afraid--"

     "--It's violence."

     "Yes, and I'm afraid he is especially violence when it comes to you. As you've told me the incident before with his butler. I was able to conclude that you are also his trigger. For instance, if you scream, he will switch. If you bleed, he will switch. If you are anyway contacted by someone who he deems 'dangerous' than there is a high chance that he will switch as well." Dr. Chelsi signs.

     "This explains a lot of his phobia for strangers. Baekhyun doesn't take strangers well Chanyeol, especially not around you."

     "Hence the incident a few hours ago," Chanyeol confirms.

     "Correct." The doctor nodded.

     The two fell into a deep silence, mostly giving Chanyeol time to absorb all the information. Chanyeol was a smart man and he understands everything almost instantly.

     Baekhyun was probably triggered by his memories, turned violent and accidentally attracts a good amount of 'strangers' in his room. Everything after that, Chanyeol was there for himself. He remembers what Baekhyun said, what he did and how he ends up on the bed. This is all very bad because, for one, it can happen very often with Baekhyun still being haunted by his past and two, Baekhyun was willing to go as far hurt himself when he accidentally hurt him.

     "He was trying to hurt himself though."

     "Because he hurts you." Dr. Chelsi smile, unfortunately, " He believed it was a way to make up for his crime."

     "What crime would it be--"

     "Hurting you is a crime Chanyeol. Whether it is someone else or him who did it. Everyone will be punished no matter what. It is his way of protecting you Chanyeol. Or at least, that is his other persona's way of protecting you."

     “This is messed up. I never wanted this. I don’t want Baekhyun to protect me this way.”

     “Then tell him that Chanyeol. Make him understand that it’s wrong, that there are other ways to protect than to hurt people and hurt himself.”

     Chanyeol knows. He knows he has to make Baekhyun understand, but will Baekhyun want to understand. Will he be willing to change after all that happened to him? 

     “Why don’t you go back to him for now? We don’t want him to freak out again when he wakes up.”

     Nodding, Chanyeol made his way to Baekhyun’s room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     When Baekhyun wakes up again, he was a frantic mess. It took him a few seconds to remember everything that happened but when he did, he starts panicking and apologizing to Chanyeol. Chanyeol did what he always does, comforting Baekhyun with kisses and cuddles that calm his heart down. For the next couple of hours, they ate with Chanyeol feeding Baekhyun, watched a movie and play some games. Doctor Chelsi comes in after that with a set mind of telling Baekhyun his condition and that’s when Baekhyun realized, he was very fucked up inside.

     “I will hurt you again,” Baekhyun stated.

     “No, you will not.”

     “How would you know? I can—“

     “We can cure you, but that’s only if you want to corporate with us.” Dr. Chelsi intervene. “It will take time but I promise, if you are determined, you will get better in no time.”

     “I want to. I-I want to be happy again. Normal and happy…….with everyone.” Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s hand tighten around him and Chanyeol smile, feeling so proud of Baekhyun’s determination.

     “Alright then, let’s get start with sending you home.” At that, Baekhyun smiles brightly.

     “Chanyeol, you got his papers ready right?”

     “Done.”

     “Alright then pack up.” 

     “I’ll care the driver and pack. You sit here and wait.” Chanyeol beams at Baekhyun excitingly. It’s been a while since Baekhyun sees Chanyeol smile so much like a teenager.

     “I want to help.”

     “Your hands are hurt. There’s not much to pack anyway. Relax”

     Giving up, Baekhyun could only nod but of course, with a very very big pout on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     It actually makes Chanyeol quiet nervous that Baekhyun will be scared of cars as well. Baekhyun had been so confined to his room that they never got to test it out what are his other fears besides from his phobia. It was hard enough for Baekhyun to sit in his wheelchair and hide his eyes from the world, he wonders how Baekhyun could handle being in a car if he’s scared of one too. But to their luck, Baekhyun didn’t seem to be too bothered by the idea of sitting in a car as they thought. Baekhyunwas reluctant at first, but when Chanyeol assures him that he’ll be right there next to him the whole time, Baekhyun comfortable sat in it without a fight.

     “I was afraid you wouldn’t get in.”

     “If it was a black van, that would have been a different thing. But this? This is your car and it’s white. Plus my fear mostly comes from the man. The whole time when we were captured in the van, my mind was full of you, of how beaten you are and of how any of those men can kill you. My mind was so occupied with those thoughts, I could barely feel like I was in a van.”

     “I guess me being beaten up was a good thing for once.”

     Baekhyun sla[s Chanyeol on his arm, “Don’t joke like that. I really thought I’ve lost you.”

     “But I didn’t and that’s the most important thing.”

     “I love you, and you know that right?” Baekhyun shyly questions with cheeks blushing pink and lips pressed into a line.

     “Of course, but you should know, I love you more.” Chanyeol intertwines their fingers and leans in to steal a soft, chanted kiss on Baekhyun lips, “I love you more than this world.” He kissed him once more against Baekhyun’s curved lips.

     “Then I love you most.”

     “We both love each other.”

     “And that’s all that matters.”

     Baekhyun and Chanyeol gave in to the temptation and kissed each other deeply but slowly against each other lips. Damn the driver because their love was blooming so brightly in the middle of the day and they just couldn’t care, after all, each other was all they need.

     “Take a nap. It’ll be a long way home.” Baekhyun hum and lays against Chanyeol’s thigh where Chanyeol weaves his fingers into his hair and their hands still connected.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     When Baekhyun got home, he was welcome with people surrounding him in the living room. The maids, the butler, the house garden, the chefs, the drivers and simply everyone who works at the mansion swarm Baekhyun with relief and concerns. They welcome him with smiles and hugs and Baekhyun gladly return them one by one.   One individual, however, scared Baekhyun quiet a bit as he is a new employee and Baekhyun didn’t know who he is. When it comes to shaking hands with the new worker, Baekhyun scowl in confusion and steps back to hide behind Chanyeol. The male was eventually asked to leave since Baekhyun refuses to show himself again.

     The head butler apologizes to Baekhyun for scaring him and not long after that, Baekhyun was escorted to his room where food served and sleeps welcome.

     Ever since Baekhyun moved back home, a lot of the stress has been relieved. Though nightmares often come back and Chanyeol is not there all day and every day, Baekhyun finds it much more say to coop with things as he was able to commute more with people around him. 

     At the hospital, he was stuck in a small room where only a few people can visit. Here, in his big mansion where everything he needs is available, Baekhyun is never bored and is always busy with many of his hobbies. Where the floors are wide and the mansion is built with several nice outdoor areas, Baekhyun is always walking around trying to make up for the times he had stayed asleep. He comes and goes and he talks to literally everyone in the mansion whenever he passed them. Talking to them make him feels a sense of relief like he’s not jailed in his room and talking to himself. It didn’t make him feel sick and it most definitely didn’t make him feel like he has a mental illness he has to cure.

     It’s funny how people are what he fears, but is also people that heals him and makes him feel alive again. He wishes it is just as easy as it is with the strangers, but unfortunately, it’s just not the same. His body automatically tensed up and his muscle cold like he had been freezing in the cold for a very long while. Then his heart palpates and it’s not good because it makes him hard to breathe. What’s worst is that he can’t help but keep looking at the stranger because he’s just so scared that if he looks away, the stranger would do something to him behind his back?

     All of this makes it so hard for Baekhyun to meet strangers and that’s why he needs someone, preferably Chanyeol, to calm him down and make him feel safe again.

     With Chanyeol, everything is like flower gardens and sweet roses aroma overwhelming his scent. With Chanyeol, it is like walking under warm sunlight on harsh winter day or the moon that shine his bright during a dark empty sky. Being with Chanyeol is like a trinity knot that can never be undone, like their life, their soul, their fate is so intertwined, not even death can break them apart. 

     Baekhyun loves Chanyeol so much its hard sometimes, to be away from him. But Baekhyun doesn’t want to be selfish and he doesn’t want to be a burden so he can’t restrain Chanyeol by making the latter stay with him all day and every day. It would be too much. 

     At times like this, it’s mentally hurt Baekhyun so much because it makes him fall into a pitiful depression due to loneliness and it makes physically weak because he doesn’t want to do anything. He just wants Chanyeol to hold him tight and make love to him till they’re so worried out, he falls asleep right in Chanyeol’s embrace.

     Suddenly, a large hand weaves itself into his hair and he jolts awake, eyes looking for his lover while tears finally begin to fall.

     “Hey.” Chanyeol immediately takes Baekhyun into his arms when the latter jumps onto him with arms around his neck and legs around his hips.

     “You’re crying…..what happened.” 

     Baekhyun shakes his head.

     “Did you see the nightmares again?”

     Baekhyun shakes his head again.

     “Then did you meet a stranger?”

     Shakes.

     “Something violence perhaps?”

     Shakes.

     “Then what is it? You have to tell me in order for me to help you”

     Baekhyun shuts like a scared child but Chanyeol was determined to find out. It scares him that he doesn’t know what Baekhyu’s thinking because Dr. Chelsi did tell him that depression can be unstable and wild. He rather knows about the worst and not knowing at all. 

     “Hyunnie?”

     “I-I…” and Chanyeol feels Baekhyun’s hand tightens his grip on his shirt.

     “I just miss you. I miss you so much. I was lonely and anxious.” Baekhyun hiccups, “I’m sorry I’m asking so much. I’m sorry for being a nuisance.”

     “What nuisance would you be if I keep coming back to you to be by your side? Hm?” 

     Chanyeol cradle Baekhyun like a child with his hands rubbing and caressing the top of Baekhyun’s head. With kisses being planted on the base of Baekhyun’s neck, the latter sperms, wanting to get closer as if it was any more possible.

     “I am a nuisance.” Baekhyun bitterly said, “This sickness or whatever illness have. Who knows when it’ll go away. Who knows when I will get better? I might stay like this forever and you’ll get so sick and tired of me you’ll leave me in the end. You’ll find someone better, someone who's not sick and I’ll be here, rotting away until I’ll turn crazy and I—“

     And Chanyeol didn’t let Baekhyun finish his forbidden imagination with lips and hands. Two times already Chanyeol experience near death himself, he wasn’t going to let Baekhyun spout such nonsense when they promise they will get through this together.

     His hands are tight and angry and he holds Baekhyun’s delicate wrist against the bed with so much desperateness. 

     Desperateness for attention.

     Desperateness for affection.

     Desperateness for forgiveness.     

     Desperateness for freedom.

     But most importantly, desperateness for trust.

     Love wasn’t an issue, it never was when they’re so deeply in love that they would risk their life for each other. The problem lies in their trust. 

     Chanyeol is sure he loves Baekhyun more than his own life. He would give everything he has for Baekhyun and make sure he is the happiest man in the world. Baekhyun is the same. The latter love him with the same passion and the same burning love and yet it couldn’t stabilize their love because the trust Baekhyun has didn't include trusting himself or the love that they share.

     Chanyeol is angry. Chanyeol is pissed that Baekhyun doesn’t trust his love, _their love_ , that they could last forever. How could Baekhyun doubt his love like that? How could Baekhyun insult him like that? It makes him so frustrated to the point where he should teach Baekhyun a lesson on what true love is.

     His lips are punishing as it sucks, it munch and it sucks again until Baekhyun’s grip are full of panic and fear. 

     Chanyeol didn’t care.

     “Cha-“

     Tonge in and Chanyeol let it explores, licking every corner and sensually gliding it against Baekhyun’s slimy one. He thirstily sucks on Baekhyun’s tongue until the later is moaning with tears on his face. Baekhyun squirms like a trapped animal.

     Chanyeol didn’t care.

     He traps Baekhyun under his body and makes him surrender with legs spread and free from strength. Baekhyun’s going to learn.

     “You’re going to learn the hard way that my love for you is absolute and that you can’t doubt it ever.” Chanyeol murmur, finally leaning just a slight right to let Baekhyun breathes as he kisses down the side of the younger’s slender neck.

     “I don’t why……I absolutely don’t know why you are doubting my love—“

     “—I’m not—“

     “—You are!” Chanyeol growls slightly. “You’re saying I’m going to leave you. You’re saying I don’t love you as much, not deep enough to stay with you for the rest of your life. Baekhyun!” Chanyeol sits up, yet his hands are still tight around Baekhyun’s wrist. “How can you say that I, who risked my life for you, who waits for you for years, who took care of you when I could have left you don’t love you enough. Are you insulting me? You’re being too much!” 

     Chanyeol was aware he was being too much because Baekhyun is crying so hard that he’s probably having a hard time breathing. But so what, he’s breathing just as hard with just as many tears on his face because Baekhyun hurts him so much. 

     “I’m s-sorry……I-I don’t—“

     “—I don’t need your sorry.” Chanyeol exhales shakily, “I just need you to trust me.” He leans down, just for their lips to touch. “I just need you to trust that I will be there forever, for your, for our love and our happiness.”

     Baekhyun simply kisses back, neck yearning forward like a silent prayer ‘yes…yes…I trust you’.

     Their lips collide while their cloth litters on the floor.

     “Ah..” Chanyeol bites his skin and it was the first, but it wasn't the last.

     “Ah…..Hurts” 

     It liters across his neck and chest and all the way down to his slender stomach. Chanyeol’s love is so intense, his skin was bleeding black and blue. His body is burning in so many ways, from pain, from pleasure, and from lust. 

     “Chanyeol~” He moans when a newly love mark place closer and closer to his crotch. 

     “64” Chanyeol, “I wish there are more space so I can make more.”

     “M-my thighs” Baekhyun moans.

     “I know.” but Chanyeol doesn’t continue and instead leans in to give Baekhyun and very loving, gentle kiss. 

     Baekhyun impatiently reach for Chanyeol’s hand to suck on his finger and Chanyeol was so badly teased, he ‘tsk’ in frustration.

     “You’re teasing.”

     Baekhyun lets his fingers go with a string of saliva still connecting them together.

     “I’m just impatient.”

     And being impatient rewarded him two very thick, long fingers into his desperate walls. Fingers bold into fists and fists turning white from how hard he grip on Chanyeol’s arms.

     “Relax. Let me prep you properly.”

     “But it feels so good,” Baekhyun whines with pleasure when more of the fingers enter his walls.

     Two. Three. Then a torturous speed and depth that torn Baekhyun’s body apart.

     “Faster.”

     Instead of complying, Chanyeol sucks more black and blues on Baekhyun’s thigh, kissing so tendering over those marks and licking it gently to smooth out the pain. When Baekhyun stops gripping him so tight and starts urging him to keep going with his legs, Chanyeol set Baekhyun’s higher onto his thighs and comfortably sat in between.

     “Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whispers, “Look at me.”

     Baekhyun did, with hands-on Chanyeol’s face and pulling him closer.

     “Don’t doubt my love. You are never to do that again.” 

     Baekhyun’s answer was deep, throating thrusting kiss and hum that signals for Chanyeol to push in.

     Inch by inch, Baekhyun bear with the pain that comes along with the pleasure. His head arch back to walls and neck exposed to his lover to take. Chanyeol’s big cock sliding sensually against his walls, producing dirty sounds that echo together with Baekhyun’s beautiful moans. Thighs against thighs and every snap slap like a painful punishment but both of them love it so much they want more and more.

     “Ah~ Ah~ nhg.” Baekhyun moans and Chanyeol would growl. “Chanyeol~ I-I’m—ah— sorry.”

     “I told you.. I don’t need your sorry.” Chanyeol heavily breathes, “I just need—ngh— your trust.”

     “I trust you…..all, everything…… but—“

     “— I know. You’re just sick.”

     Anger somehow comes back like a burning flame and Chanyeol thrust with all of his might, sending Baekhyun jolting and screaming till ears go bleeding.

     Love is like that. It’s a mix of love and hate and misery and butterfly and yet they’re in for it like their life depends on it. Chanyeol’s love is so raw it’s bleeding Baekhyun inside out, but does Chanyeol cares? Yes and no.

     “I told you……You’re going to learn. I’m going to teach you and you’re going to remember.”

     “Make me remember.”

     “I’ll imprint it on you and in you.”

     “imprint me—ah— Scars me.”

     Chanyeol complies, thrusting so fast and hard Baekhyun could feel his walls moving inside out, but it wasn’t deep enough. Chanyeol deems it not deep enough so he folds Baekhyun in half and thrust him deeper downwards. Baekhyun moans bounce against the wall, mixing in with his labor breath and their dirty deed. Drools escape unending on the corner of Baekhyun’s lips and it dirtied the bed sheet with their sweats that drip constantly down their body.

     “Chanyeol~”

     The taller kept thrusting, deep and fast.

     “I love you.”

     And Chanyeol can’t help but let one of Baekhyun’s legs go to hold onto Baekhyun’s face.

     “I love you too.”

     Baekhyun’s prostrate and heavily abuse, being punch over and over like a punching bag that suffers the powerful thrust of Chanyeol’s cock. 

     In and out. 

     One gives and one receive.

     Pleasure in and pleasure out.

     One pants and one moans.

     They chased their end with slurps and wet slaps and Chanyeol comes deep inside Baekhyun’s hot and tight hole with all of his love and affection.

     Though Baekhyun’s breath heavily to catch his breath, his eyes are shut and mind off to dreamland. Chanyeol had brought him so much euphoric that he had fallen satisfied, pleasured and off to dreamland. Chanyeol didn’t find out until later when Baekhyun’s breathe stabilizes and stay unmoving on the bed, but he didn’t have the heart to wake him so he did all the cleaning himself despite being just as tired.

     But tired wasn’t the least he worried about. As long as Baekhyun understands. As long as his message is through, Chanyeol will be willing to do everything for Baekhyun.

     All love comes with a prize and if cleaning after Baekhyun is what he always have to do, then he’ll do it for the sake of their love. Now Baekhyun has to sacrifice his as well, but what will he sacrifice? Chanyeol, doesn’t know, but he knows, Baekhyun loves him enough to never give up.

     Limbs tangle and body attached, they slept like that, in warmth and in love.

     “Goodnight Baek.”

     A soft kiss was placed on Baekhyun’s head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Cuddle time was long and intimidated when they finally woke up, but talks were meant to make when the problem wasn’t solved. 

     “Baek…..don’t you want to get better?”

     “I do. I really do.” and Baekhyun subconsciously pressed himself harder against Chanyeol’s chest, hoping to stop his tears somehow.

     “How about we go on a date then?” Chanyeol’s fingers weave gently into the soft strands of Baekhyun’s hair and kissed the top of his head where he knows Baekhyun found the most comfort. “Let’s get out and interact with the world for once. I want you to see the good in people again. I want you to see the world, go hike again and go to many places where we promise to go on vacations in the future.”

     “It’s hard. I’m scared.”

     “And I know, but don’t you want to spend our honeymoon at a beautiful place where the view is majestic and the food is exquisite?” Chanyeol smiles against Baekhyun’s head as he plays with Baekhyun’s nape.

     “Honeymoon? But we’re not even married. never mind that, you never propose and I never said yes. Where did this idea come from mister?” Baekhyun playfully turns cocky, but he knows, he knows, he had already said yes to Chanyeol silent request.

     “Even without a ring or a piece of paper, my love for you is so vast that it proves more than just a consummate or a marriage of two people. I will propose, but that doesn’t change the fact that our souls have deeply intertwined. It doesn’t make a difference that a ring is put on your hand or that law has officially named us a couple. All of that is insignificant because, for all I know, you’re already my other half. Without you Baekhyun, I know, I’ll have a fruitless life. It would be so colorless, so cold and lonely, I would rather die. You bring joy to my life. You make me beyond happy and I’m probably the luckiest man alive already, but how did you do it? How did you make me feel like I’m the happiest man alive when you’re just simply in my life.”

     Chanyeol meant every word and he hugs Baekhyun a little tighter, fearing that somehow, Baekhyun could just slip between his fingers and disappeared. Fears that were temporarily put aside are now coming back, crushing him around his heart. It dawns on him so hard that Baekhyun couldn’t have died, that he could have disappeared from this world and that he would soon follow Baekhyun to meet him in the form of a star in the sky.

     “You’re so cheesy. You sound like you’re proposing right now?”

     “I meant every word and I would put a ring on you right now except I don’t have one.”

     “It’s okay.” Baekhyun places a kiss on Chanyeol’s collarbone. “It’s like you said. We don’t need a ring to justify our bond. I’m your’s and you’re mine. That’s all that matter.”

     “Baekhyun, change. Get better.” Chanyeol lowers himself to meet Baekhyun’s in the eyes. “Let’s live our lives free of fear and restraint. Let’s make you happy. Let’s make me happy. Make us happy.”

     “I want to and you’ll help me.” 

     “Of course. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, I’ll be there for you for your every step and every breath.”

     “You’re really proposing.”

     “I would want to marry right now.”

     “I wouldn’t mind.”

     “So what do you say Byun Baekhyun, are you willing to fight this sickness and be happy for the rest of your life.”

     “If I get to actually marry you for real in the end than yes. Yes, I’m willing to overcome this sickness.”

     “Silly.”

     Their lips connect with gentle touches of two pair of moist lips.

     “I love you.” 

     Chanyeol deepens his kiss, lips locks and tongues intertwine.

     “I love you too.”

     Hands touch and naked bodies pressed. Skins tingle with trembling breath and Baekhyun finds himself once again under the mercy of Chanyeol’s skillful handling.   Dirty bed sheet shift as trembling thighs found themselves spread wide and far. Slow as they go but deep as their love thrust. Their lips whisper of each other names with pleasure and with lust. 

     Then one round to another, their love was just sparkling with wants.

     Rough hands guiding beautiful wide hips while soft lips searching for more skin. 

     They made love, again and again, never feeling tired. Layers of sweat formed under their unending consummate layout, and yet they ended up with limbs tangled and bodies pressed again each other. 

     They say true love knows no limit. They can be poisonous or they can heal. They can leave scars or they can prosper to real beauty. But whichever road love takes, no doubt, it will leave astray, like adding footsteps or like a small fire that never stops burning. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     That is how Baekhyun finds himself feeling anxious from head to toe as he stands in front of his mirror to check his clothing. His cloth doesn’t stand out, it doesn’t speak of wealth as it is simply a hoodie and ripped pants, however, there is a secure hate on top of his head and a pair of sunglasses that was big enough to cover half of his face.

     “Baek, you don’t have to cover everything.”

     “I know. I know, but I don’t have a choice. Just thinking about walking in the middle of mall makes me want to puke. What makes you think I’ll be okay if I see them. I’ll just stick with just looking at their legs for now.”

     Chanyeol sighs in defeat, but he does smile gently knowing that no matter how much Baekhyun fears, he’s still willing to try and get better.

     “Okay. You can keep looking at me if you want. My face is handsome enough to have you look at it forever.”

     “I might have too, actually.” Baekhyun smile sheepily.

     “I know it’s hard just being out there, so I’ll do as best as I can to make you comfortable, but remember to always tell me when it takes much. We don’t have to stay there for long. Maybe just an hour or so.”

     “Then let’s set it at an hour this time, then we can increase it slowly after every date.”

     “I’m excited that there will be more dates coming up.”

     “It’s not anything unusual. We used to date so much during school.”

     “But remember? I was left all alone for 3 months, all dull and sad and decaying like an old man.” Chanyeol faked a pout and Baekhyun immediately wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and hugs him tight.

     “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I must have scared you a lot.”

     “Oh, you have no idea.” Chanyeol smiles down at Baekhyun, “But don’t worry. You’re awake now. Come on, let’s go.”

     The couple seat themselves in the back seat and already, Baekhyun’s hand in sweating in between Chanyeol’s bigger one. The car moves out of the gate for a few minutes, only a few people have appeared on the street and a few cars passing by and Baekhyun’s already clutching tightly to Chanyeol’s hand.

     “Relax. Breathe. We’re still in the car.”

     Baekhyun breathes and nods before looking at the window again.

     “They’re just walking. See? 

     Baekhyun nods. He watches people with a racing heart and nervous eyes but he does see that they’re not bringing harm to him. These people are still far away from, not to mention, there is a door between him and them.

     “We’re gonna reach the busier part of town soon and we’ll go to your favorite place first. I want you to feel most comfortable in your favorite place first because you used to be there all the time. You hang out with Kyungsoo and Luhan here very often, so you should know how safe it is and how nice the people are.”

     Baekhyun slightly relaxes as he knows he will be seeing a few people he knows from the shop. He doesn’t know if he has the courage to step into the coffee shop yet but he does find comfort in seeing the people he likes looking healthy and happy. It restores a little bit of kindness in human and Baekhyun for once, didn’t feel like people are that disgusting anymore.

     It’s not that Baekhyun hates people. No, he loves many people and he treasures them dearly because he knows they won’t bring harm to him. Strangers, on the other hand, are like complete white sheets of paper that Baekhyun can’t read. He knows nothing about them and therefore, he doesn’t know if they’ll hurt him or not. Certainty such as that slowly builds up and turns into fear.

     Baekhyun's scared of pain. of darkness, of violence, of blood, of many things that happened to him, but the one thing that makes he’s scared the most is that all of that (the kidnapping) could happen for the third time. 

     It probably all started with Baekhyun simply thinking he should be careful, but when that carefulness slowly turns into “what if he’s holding a gun in that bag” or “could he be calling his men to come” he became so over stimulated with anxiety that he rather not see anyone at all. After all, it better for his heart and his weak mind.

     “Do you want to go in a say hi?”

     “I-I….I don’t…..know.” Baekhyun looks nervously at the shop from behind the glass.

     “Why don’t you say hi from here than?”

     “How? She can’t see me.”

     “I’ll go in there and buy your favorite drink and tell them you’re here.”

     “You’re leaving me?”

     “For only a few minutes.” Chanyeol assures with gentle kisses on Baekhyun’s forehead, “Plus, you’ll be able to see my every step from here. I promise it won’t take long.”

     “O-Okay.”   

     Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun on the once more before exiting the car to go into the shop. He see’s the taller’s every move as he says hi to everyone there, buy his drinks and talks a little bit more. At this point, roughly 7 minutes have passed and Baekhyun is growing restless. Chanyeol is talking none stop in there and Baekhyun is just about to call Chanyeol when his phone rings. Chanyeol was calling him.

     Before Baekhyun could even answer, a very loud scream the phone, saying a lot of random things that he could decode all at once.

     “Baekhyun! Oh my gosh! It’s been so long. I hear you were sick! Are you getting better?”

     All of the voices mix and overlaps, but he does manage to understand what they said and he smiles, feeling so refresh and relief that he finally able to connect with the people on the other side.

     “I’m good. Thank you.” A soft layer of tears threatens to fall because of how nostalgic all of this really feels.

     “Come again! We missed you so much!” And at the same time, he sees three pairs of hand waving high in the sky, through the glass for him to see.

     “I will,” Baekhyun happily waves back. “For sure, I will.”

     And it all adds a little bit more courage into his tiny little heart. It gave him hope. These people gave him hope.

     “We add a little croissant into the order. Enjoy Baekkie.”

     “I will. Thank you.”

     They hang up right after and Baekhyun sees Chanyeol making an exit with the proudest smile he sees in a while. This makes Baekhyun proud of himself as well.

     “So…? How was that?” Baekhyun takes his drinks and croissant.

     “It was lovely.”

     “You did well. We can go home now if you want.”

     “Sure.” Baekhyun beams with cream stained on his lips and bread falling on his shirt.

     “And I didn’t even get my thank you kiss from just now.”

     Chanyeol pout and Baekhyun throws his dirty self at Chanyeol and give him one hard kiss with a pop at the end.

     “There….. you can have some of my cream and croissant on your lips as well."

     “Aah.. and I was hungry too. I might want more.”

     “Nuh-uh mister” Baekhyun mischievously shakes his head and tiny finger in front of Chanyeol. “These are mine and you’re not having any.”

     “I never said I want more of those bread or cream.” and Chanyeol raised his eyebrows just as mischievous to which Baekhyun open his mouth in an O shape, finally understanding what Chanyeol wants.

     “Well why didn’t you say so.” and Chanyeol’s arms are wide and ready except Baekhyun shakes his head.

     “But you’ll have to wait till we get home mister. We’ll continue this where it’s just the two of us.”

     Chanyeol just can’t wait.     

 

 **-** **tbc** **-**

 

 

 


	20. Make Me The Happiest Man Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Before anything, I would like to apologize because my updates are getting slow. I don't usually take longer than 2 weeks, but now its taking a month. I'm sorry I've been busy. Please bear with me because hopefully soon I will get used to my busy schedule and slowly make time for this story. My hopes is that, despite the slow progress, each chapter is updated with quality. So I hope you like each update. THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY ENDING SOON. ROUGHLY ONLY 4-5 CHAPTERS LEFT, SO PREPARED YOURSELF!*

 

**Words: 3,295. Any laws written in this story is made up. They are not real so don't take it too seriously.**

 

    The city tour and short shopping journeys are made frequently ever since. At first, Baekhyn limits himself down to only places he knows or exclusively to places that have fewer people, but as weeks passed and they slowly reach two months, Baekhyun becomes more daring, willing to go to the mall. Chanyeol was escalated at first when he first hears Baekhyun proposing the idea but when they get there for the first time, Baekhyun was so scared, he was shaking nonstop with his head down. WIth hates and sunglasses on, he barely remembers most of his trip.

    “Maybe it’s too early for you.”

    “I-I’ts not. I can do this.”

    So they tried more times.

    Twice a week, they go the mall or the park while the rest of the days, they take it easy at home or in more isolated places.

    A love life like Baekhyun and Chanyeol is far from perfect, but they are happy the way they are and the way things are. Baekhyun and Chanyeol value changes but they don't rush things because they know, the present is more important. In fact, Baekhyun is so fixated in the present that he mostly forgot about a lot of things in the past.

    The incident, of course, could not be erased, but he learns to recall it less which results in fewer nightmares and less sudden breakdowns. Blood and violence are less of a problem and as for Rose, she was completely forgotten.

    Baekhyun would probably never remember her if it wasn’t for her parents who came to visit out of the blue at the end of August. Baekhyun was thankful when his parents and Chanyeol was there with him when they meet. Without them, he would have been scared to his wit- or so he thought.

    Rose’s parents came in, looking at him for a very long time. They genuinely asked, “you must be Baekhyun. I’m glad you’re doing well. I'm glad you look healthy and happy.” It all started out gently like that, but then they kneel on their knees and folds themselves to the ground, surprising everyone in the house. Chanyeol who despite hates Rose, could not bring himself to see her parents like that. His respect for them was of a mentor and a pupil and thus he could not allow them to lower themselves any lower. He hurried to them to help them stand up while Baekhyun hurried to them as well, but hesitated to touch them and help them up.

    “Please, forgive my daughter. She is young and so is her wild love.” They look at Baekhyun expecting.

    “W-Why don’t we g-go inside?” Baekhyun offers softly and that itself brought hope to the elders' heart.

    Six anxious hearts sit impatiently waiting for any type of plead or any type of word. Rose’s mother is crying none stop but it’s not like they can console her- at least not yet.

    “Please,” the father finally spoke, “I know we’ve said this many times, but please, please give my daughter a second chance.”

    Baekhyun looked at his parents nervous for he didn’t know what happened while he was in a coma.

    “We told you that Baekhyun will make his decision once he is ready. Right now—“ they glanced at him, “he’s not ready yet.”

    “Ready for what?” Baekhyun asked confused.

    “Ready to give Rose her judgment.” Chanyeol explained to him almost immediately "The law gave you full authority over her punishment. Under the law, she had committed a crime that is technically kidnapping and for that, she was sentenced to at least eight years in jail.” Baekhyun gasps. “However, because she appeals that she wasn’t the one who personally did the work and there was some misunderstanding between her and her dealers, the judge had temporary sentenced her five years of jail for second handed kidnapping.”

    “It’s not much better,” Baekhyun responded.

    “It’s not but it is better than nothing.” Rose’s father responded.

    “T-Then may I ask what are you here for. What are you asking from me?”

    “We're here to ask for your statement. We are not asking for her complete freedom but we are asking for her years in prison to go down even more. Rose is a young girl who was fallen trapped to the sway of love. She still has a long way to go but she did commit an unforgivable crime so she must be punished for her action. We’re here to ask you for your forgiveness statement so that the law knows that Rose isn't just some sick, ill girl, who needs a psychologist to fix her up.”

    “She’s being sent to a psychiatric center?”

    “She is there right now and she will be there for the rest of the year before she gets sent to prison for fives years.”

    Baekhyun listens with his eyes round and mouth apart. Every piece of information shock him to the very bone because Baekhyun never expected Rose to be so heavily punished. Part of Baekhyun probably though her parents would bail her out with money and connection, but instead, what he have here is both of Rose’s parents begging for his forgiveness. 

    Perhaps status was important, but to them, forgiveness is even more necessary. To admit of their own daughter’s wrongdoing and punish their daughter which at the same time punish themselves, Baekhyun sees a sincerity that he could not look away. Why they come here wasn’t mainly for a few years off of their daughter prison. They came here in search of his forgiveness and only when he decided to forgive do they have the weight lifted off their chest.

    Baekhyun had decided.

    “Can I…..Can I see Rose?”

    One simple question and the parents cried, laughed and thanked him all at once.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    Baekhyun didn’t know that Psychiatric hospital didn’t have special wards for special people such as Rose. In Rose case, Baekhyun believed, her parents would have put her in a more lavish room with a more comfortable bed and warmer blankets, so when he set steps on the third floor to look for Rose’s room, he didn’t expect a small room with a small table and a small TV.

    “How is she c-couping with everything?”

    “She hadn’t complaint one word.”

     And it honestly surprised Baekhyun because Rose was a girl who would turn the world upside down if she was forced to live in a place like this.

    “She’s…..She’s reflecting.”

    And once again, Baekhyun couldn’t deny their sincerity.

    Chanyeol, on the other hand, had been worrying like crazy next to Baekhyun. Though their hands are linked, his worries for Baekhyun’s phobia and his worries for their meeting with Rose was just so overwhelming he can’t help but grab Baekhyun’s hand even tighter. The latter was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t notice at all. He doesn’t even notice all the people surrounding him in the hospital or the kids who are playing fighting at the far corner.

    It wasn’t until they reached Rose’s room that Chanyeol finds the need to talk to Baekhyun for a bit. 

    “Baek.”

    He pulls Baekhyun back, halting them all together including the parents.

    “Is it okay if I have a word with him before we enter.” Chanyeol requested and the parents simply nodded.

    Once they were left alone, Chanyeol didn’t wait to embrace Baekhyun tightly against his chest. Chanyeol huge him hard and tight, breathing nervously on the side of Baekhyun’s ear.

    “Chanyeol?” Baekhyun was confused but he hugs Chanyeol back.

    “Are you scared? You seem so nervous, you don’t even notice me here."

    “Silly. Baekhyun smiles as he tiptoes to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek. “ I can’t lie that I am extremely nervous. I am actually so nervous I don’t know where I am.”

    “You got that right.” Chanyeol laughed. Indeed, Baekhyun doesn’t even know where he is, hence the calmness while he is around strangers.

    “Have you thought about what you will do once you see her?”

    “I guess? But first things first, I want you to calm down when you see her. Out of the two of us, you are the one who needs to control your feelings. I may be scared but you become uncontrollable when you are angry. Can you do that for me? Can you stay calm by my side and comfort me when I need you too?”

    What was supposed to be Chanyeol easing Baekhyun’s nerves turns to be the opposite around.

    “You know…….I was supposed to make you feel better now that we’re finally here but I guess you didn’t need any.”

    “Nonsense, I needed this hug. I'm about to go into a battlefield you know.”

    “Well then are you ready?”

    “No, but I have to end this."

    “Don’t force yourself too much.”

    “I won’t. I promise.”

    One deep kiss is shared between them before Baekhyun knocks on the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    “1….2….3!”

    Cups are raised and cheers are made. There is one less problem to worry about and the Parks and Byun just can’t help but celebrate it on a night full of stars.

    “I’m happy that you wrote that appeal statement son. Your heart has always been soft and gentle.”

    “It’s the right thing to do dad. Everybody deserves a second chance.”

    “I know, but after the incident…y-you changed.” Mr. Park carefully chose his words, “I didn’t know if your heart could still forgive. We all thought you were still so consumed by hatred and revenge, you wouldn’t want to forgive, that’s why we wanted to wait a little bit longer. We wanted you to recover as much as you can and when you are most you, we will let you meet them.”

    Baekhyun smiles, knowing exactly what his dad was saying. 

    Looking down to his cup, he said, “I thought so too dad, but when I see her that day, I just couldn’t bring myself to hate her. Like me, she really did love Chanyeol.”

    A soft kiss is planted on his cheek not long after that. It was Chanyeol and Baekhyun can’t help but blush in front of all the audience.

    “I know it’s hard to believe because I asked for privacy while I was there with her, but the moment when we're alone, she cried a lot and sincerely said that as long as I forgive her, she wouldn’t even need the two years off from jail.”

“That doesn’t sound like Rose,” Chanyeol commented

“I know and it surprises me as well, but I know it was sincere because right after that, she also asked for your forgiveness. She said she was sorry because she not only hurt me but she hurt you deeply as well. I remember she said—“

 

_“It was hard because I loved him so much but he never looked at me. He only ever looked at you and I was jealous. I wanted my love to be reciprocated. I wanted him for myself but you just had to steal him away from me and for that, I was angry. I was angry at myself_ _then_ _I was angry at you who took him away so suddenly. My angry slowly turns into hatred but I swear I never wanted you to get hurt that way. I-I….They went overboard and I didn’t know what to do. When I heard that they found you unconscious and covered in blood I was terrified. Then when I found out you are in a coma, I thought, I was done for. I thought there was no way, Chanyeol was going to forgive me for this. So I lied. I hid the truth and try to save the little friendship I had left with Chanyeol. For two weeks, I debate with myself whether I should confess or not. I kept thinking and thinking and thinking and by the time I notice, the truth was already out. All of this….I did it to myself. I deserve everything and that’s why I’m not trying to make excuses or anything. All I want is your’s and Chanyeol’s forgiveness. That’s all I ask for so my heart can finally be at east. If you could grant that wish at least, I swear, I will never interfere with your life again.”_

 

    “Every word she said, she said with tears dropping painfully down her face. There was no way, any of those words were fake. So I thought, if I was still human. If I still have emotions, then I would give her a second chance to renew her life and change it for a better. Rose was the type of girl who would be a better person and I couldn’t ignore that.”

    “You did the right thing honey and I am really really proud of you.”

    “I am too.”

    “We all are.”

    One by one, they all agree and Baekhyun for once, did feel so proud of himself, he shreds a few drops of tears as well. Never in his life, had he felt as accomplished as this. For being able to give someone a future, for being able to make someone smile, it spread a warmth feeling in his chest like the sun warming his skin on a cold, chilly day.

    That night, drinks are continuously refilled, food is delicious and laughter are loud and clear. The sky was clear and full of stars while the wind is mild, gushing gently against their skin. Tonight ought to be a night full of memories of accomplishments and of a better future. 

    Baekhyun though to himself, he can’t be any more blissful than this. Though he was not fortunate his whole life, everything happened for a reason and for that, he didn’t regret anything at all. Meeting Chanyeol was also part of fate and fate it is that made them meant to be. Their love is hard to explain because their love is just simply love. 

    Pure love.

    True love.

    Through hardship and through sickness, Chanyeol was always there for him without fail. It is times like that, that Chanyeol made him fell for him all over again and it is times like this that Baekhyun wishes, they could be like this forever.

    Forever.

    Is that too much to ask?

    Suddenly, Chanyeol takes the wine cup away from his hand and leaves it on the table.

    “Chanyeol?”

    Chanyeol didn’t answer and instead, kneel on one knee.

    “Chan-“ a gasp immediately leaves his lips before he covers his mouth. Baekhyun know where this will go. Anyone would.

    Chanyeol all but smile and look at him straight in the eyes. He, on the other hand, was mute by his own turbulence emotions and the lump in his throat.

    “I know neither of us have graduated yet and I know you would want more time, but I think it’s about time I do this for the both of us.” Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun empty hand and hold it between his fingers.

    “In the span of time that we spend together, it is barely enough to be called it a stable relationship. We were separated for years and you only recently got your memories back so I know……I know very well, that perhaps this is too early for you. Even so, I am here to make a selfish request, to ask you for your forever because I’ve waited long enough and I can’t wait anymore. I know that everyone knows you are already mine but I wanted to make sure you know that as well.”

    “S-Silly…I am yours.” Baekhyun interrupts with voice shaky and eyes teary.

    Chanyeol smile, “You are beautiful. You are kind. Your soul is pure and your heart is full of love. You are everything that I am not and without you, I can not live. Just as lip palm heal cracking lips, you are the magic that heals my every wound. I am imperfect and I am dissatisfied with the world, but as you hold my hands and kiss me on my lips, I become the happiest man in the world. You say I am your savior, your star, your medicine, but in fact, you're also all of that. You save my life when we got kidnapped, you are my star when my world becomes dull and painful and you are my medicine to all of my hardship in my life. All of these are which that can not be replaced, which mean I can not have anyone but you. My love for you is too immense that I am sorry I can not shower you with all of that love. There are words that can not describe my love and there are actions that cannot justify the depth of my love either. Thus, I am doing all that I can, kissing you goodnight, buying you snack, taking you home and simply staying by your side to show you my sincere feelings. I’ve probably observed you so much, I probably know more about you than you know yourself.”

    Everyone all laughed, agreeing to that and Baekhyun nods as well, giggling while crying.

    “Baekhyun….my love. Am I ever enough for you? I feel like I could never be good enough for you.”

    “You are…You are plentiful.”

    “We will fight and we will argue. Misunderstandings will happens while bad habits will arise. Even so, will you take this imperfection of an idiot and live with him forever?”

    Choking on his sob, Baekhyun nods again and again and again. By now, his face and hand are soaking with tears but he can’t help but leave his ugly face alone so Chanyeol could put the ring on his finger. 

    “I-I”

    “You don’t have to say anything.” Baekhyun shakes his head. "No. I want to say this. J-Just give me a sec." Baekhyun tries to calm himself down.

    “I want to make this clear. I want to say all of this while everyone is here.” Baekhyun takes a breath. “Between the two of us, you have always been the one to express more love than I do and for that, I feel very guilty. Just as words and action cannot justify your love, mine is not any better. I spend times watching you more times than I spend time watching myself, and perhaps that is why you know more things about me than I do myself. No one is perfect, but you are the perfect one for me. I am imperfect as well but if you are willing to stay by my side, then for someone like me, it is more than enough. Happiness for me is simple. Happiness is when everyone I love smile beside me and happiness for me is when you become the happiest man. So if staying by your side makes you the happiest man alive, then I will not hesitate to take your hand and become yours.”

    This time, Chanyeol let his tears flow, letting it fall past his cheek and through the biggest smile on his face.

    “This ring will make me yours as much as you will be mine. And if fate can be seen by anyone in this world, then they will see a red string of fate tied between out pinky finger. Chanyeol, I will become yours and no one else, so will you be mine as well? Will you make us the happiest people in the world?”

    More than one nod was given as Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into a deep, passionate kiss. 

    Cheers resonate loudly around them while champagne pops and whistles blow. Despite it all, Chanyeol and Baekhyun only had eyes for each other. Everything seems to zone out while their heart beat as one. 

    “I love you.” Chanyeol whispers.

    “I love you too.” Baekhyun reply against his fiance's lips.

 

**-** **tbc** **-**

 

 


	21. Back to School

**Words: 5,363**

 

It is known by everyone that Chanyeol is a very hard working person. He’s the type of person who would stay behind until he finishes his work and he would stay late into the night if there’s not enough time. Behind such hard working person, Chanyeol is also a true lover. Many times, he is busy with school and work, but he never neglects Baekhyun or his family. If anything, he would make time for them and make sure time they meet, time is spent well. 

It’s inevitable that Baekhyun is still not completely recovered, but Baekhyun is making a lot of progress and that becomes a strength for Chanyeol to work harder. He also doesn’t have any problem with Baekhyun needs and wants because Baekhyun is a very considerate person and is very reasonable. Baekhyun always thinks about Chanyeol before he asked for anything and that’s why Chanyeol loves Baekhyun so much. He just can’t resist Baekhyun of anything.

Baekhyun also sometimes admits how guilty he is, that he’s putting so much burden on Chanyeol but the taller always tells him off, saying that everything is fine. Still, Baekhyun can’t help the guilt inside his heart so he tries to help whenever he can and constantly hugging the taller, telling him ‘you’ve done well today’ to make him know that all of his hard work was well spent.

But a person as passionate as Chanyeol Is also a person with many flaws. Chanyeol, for an instant, is a hypocrite. 

On the constant bases, he tells everyone he knows to not work too hard, to don’t overwork and to know their limit, and yet, that whole time he’s giving his advice, he’s doing just the opposite.

Chanyeol is not a workaholic. He wants to rest and have his free time with Baekhyun but it’s also in his nature to not bothers others if he can do it all by himself. On top of that, he wanted to take care of Baekhyun all by himself, and it’s not because he’s possessive or anything, but it’s because he wants to spend as much time as possible with his fiancé. 

Chanyeol obviously has too much to handle all by himself and that proves to be true when he fainted during one of the after school meeting one day.

Chanyeol, Joonmyeon, Sehun, Lay and a few other members were all together when Chanyeol fell to the floor and tumble the stakes of papers on the table. They were quick to his side to check his condition and were reliefed to see that at least he didn’t hit his head against the table. They called the ambulance and his parents were quickly noticed. 

They were contemplated whether they should let Baekhyun know, but they realized he has the right to know his finance’s condition. So Baekhyun comes together with Chanyeol’s parents. When they arrived, Chanyeol was still deep in his sleep and he had an IV hooked into his arm. They were more than heartbroken at Chanyeol’s state but the doctor told them it’s not very serious. Chanyeol was just extremely exhausted and he needs as much rest as possible.

Hearing the good news, the older Parks decided to buy some food in case their son woke up sometimes during dinner. Baekhyun, on the other hand, without a word stays behind to be by his finance’s side. He stays glued to Chanyeol’s side and caresses him from the fingers to his strands of hair. He just couldn’t get away from him fearing that any second he did, Chanyeol would wake up. Although the doctor had informed him that it won’t be possible, he still wouldn’t move an inch. 

In some ways, Baekhyun blames himself for getting Chanyeol to this state. In some way, he couldn’t help Chanyeol with his work and in some, he was the reason why Chanyeol had overworked himself. To some extend Baekhyun had expected this to happen. Chanyeol had been working so hard these days, Baekhyun barely gets to see him until late at night. So when his parents in law called him, saying that Chanyeol had fainted, Baekhyun wasn’t the least surprised. 

He just packed and leaves very quickly.

Seeing Chanyeol laying so tiredly on the bed makes Baekhyun sighs several times.

“I told you to rest didn’t I?” Baekhyun pout. “Idiot.”

He gently caresses the side of Chanyeol’s head and gives him a kiss on his forehead. From then, he sits with his chair pointing to the wall. Only that way, he can hold Chanyeol’s hand and look at him all the times. Just like that, hours were spent with Baekhyun simply reading his books and sometimes surfing through his phone.

The older Park returns three hours later with food and a bag of clothes. Knowing that Baekhyun wouldn’t leave their son side, they brought the boy some of his stuff and some dinner as well. Baekhyun was more than thankful because he almost forgot to eat again. He does it sometimes when he’s too indulged into something.

“Dear, I’m afraid Chanyeol will sleep all night today. Why don’t you leave with us for today? I’m sure Chanyeol would want that for you too.” The elder Park still tried. 

Of course, he knows that it’s best for him to go home for today, but when home isn’t where his source of warmth is and that Chanyeol isn’t there to hug him to sleep, then it’s not any more comfortable than it is here in the hospital room.

“I think I’ll stay here for the night. I don’t think I can leave him any second, just as much as he couldn’t when I was here.” 

Thought the Park wish they could convince Baekhyun, they also know exactly what Baekhyun means. So they let him be after visiting hours.

After Baekhyun changes his clothes, he moved the sofa so that it’s an extension of the bed. He begins looking through Chanyeol’s bag to look through his paper and Chanyeol never lets him look through his things but now Baekhyun understands why. There are so much research papers and documents being stuffed inside, alls from school activities, student council work and even work from his dad’s company. Then Baekhyun goes through Chanyeol’s computer. He usually doesn’t pry into his fiancé’s computer or phone but this is not about hacking through Chanyeol’s privacy, this is about work.

So on the computer, Baekhyun finds more of Chanyeol’s class homework. There was an eight-page essay that he was working on and there was a website update he was working on for the school website. Chanyeol’s work doesn’t seem to end and Baekhyun’s heartbreak looking at how much there was.

So Baekhyun can’t help but put everything down and lean down to Chanyeol and give him a chanted kiss. 

“You’ve worked hard. For now, just rest.”

Baekhyun spent most of his nights doing Chanyeol’s endless job. Obviously, Baekhyun can’t finish everything, but he did a good majority of them and he was proud. He also reminded himself to sleep because if he didn’t Chanyeol would be worried and that would waste all of Chanyeol’s long rest.

It was reaching 4 am soon when Baekhyun decided to go to sleep. He was putting away all the paper s when he heard a groan behind him. Baekhyun gasp in surprised and found waking up and rubbing his head.

“Baby. Does it hurt anywhere?” Baekhyun gently caresses that side of Chanyeol’s head and watches in worries.

Chanyeol let his eyes stay shut and allow the nauseousness go away. It took him a few seconds to open his eyes but when he did, he is met with a frowning Baekhyun who’s now holding his hand as well.

“Back.”And as if Baekhyun was his medicine, his headache and his nauseousness suddenly disappeared. Knowing nothing about what happened, Chanyeol only knows about Baekhyun who’s right in front of him.

Chanyeol’s heart swells with affection and he lets it sink into his system before he takes Baekhyun’s hand into his own and kisses it gently. Their eyes are talking endless love and Chanyeol couldn’t help but sink into the depth of Baekhyun’s eyes because they are so tender. He has yet to know where he is but he’s more focused on Baekhyun then his surrounding.

“How are you feeling?” Baekhyun asked and it wasn’t until then that Chanyeol notices the room he’s in and the distinct smell that surround them.

“What happened?” He asked when he realized they are in the hospital.

“You fainted in school from exhaustion.” Baekhyun’s voice was so soft it edges to worries and guilt. “You overworked yourself.”

Chanyeol’s brows ceased together in confusion before heaving a sign of guilt. He made Baekhyun worried again.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol sighs, “You must have been worried. I’m okay now.”

“Silly,” Baekhyun shimmer, “I was worried-so worried, but there’s no reason for you to apologise. I just want you to get better soon.”

“You’re not blaming yourself are you?”

Chanyeol asked quickly and Baekhyun thinks god forbid why Chanyeol has to know him so well. So Baekhyun didn’t hide and told Chanyeol the truth.

“I was.” Baekhyun admits, “You were overworking and I couldn’t help so I felt useless— but it’s okay.” Baekhyun quickly comfort Chanyeol when he sees the taller opening his mouth, “It’s not like that anymore. I know you didn’t want me to feel that way so instead, I just help you out with some of your works.”

“You didn’t have too.”

“But I wanted to. I just want to take some burden off of your shoulder and plus, I just want something to do.”

Sighing, “I’m sorry. I knew I was working too hard but I couldn’t help it.”

“I know you couldn’t. You’re just naturally a very hard working person. So how about this? Let’s make a deal.” Baekhyun scoots a little bit closer and offers happily.

“From now on, you must be home by 5:30 and you are not allowed to bring work home except for homework. Club activities and student council stuff are also considered work so those, you can not bring home either. Friday afternoon and Saturday are complete days off and you can spend it with me or our family. My anthropophobia is getting a lot better now so you don’t have to take me out so much. I can deal with certain people as long as they don’t come out too strong. I am getting strong for you—— for us. If I want to go somewhere and I’m scared, I will ask for someone so you don’t have to be the only one.”

“I want to be the only one.” Chanyeol pouts.

“You selfish dork.” Baekhyun pokes Chanyeol’s nose, “You can’t have me and work at the same time. You can’t concentrate with me there anyway so no.” Baekhyun giggles, “It’s one or the other.”

Chanyeol is still pouting and Baekhyun adores him so much.

“I just want to make sure that you are resting and I want my fiancé to have his full attention to me when he’s at home. I am very jealous of all of those papers.” He flicked his head towards the load of papers behind him and purges his lips in disgust. This time, it’s Chanyeol’s time to laugh.

“Also, I know Joonmyeon will give you less work from now on so you don’t have to worry about not finishing before going home. The others are volunteering to help while you take a break so don’t worry about a single thing okay?” 

“You really did get everything taken cared off didn’t you?”

“uh huh.” Baekhyun nods.

“Then do I have a say?”

“Nope.” With a pop on the ‘P’

“Okay then. Charge me back to health honey. I am all your for the next few days.” Chanyeol sing-song while spread his arm far and wide for Baekhyun to come in.

Baekhyun dives in a matter of seconds and that’s how they cuddling in each other’s warmth all the way till morning.

By now, the doctors and the nurses are used to coming into the couple’s sleeping together. In fact, there’s probably a fan club somewhere already in the hospital.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With stress bottling up, so does his hormones. He was like a beast caged in a small prison while his arms and legs are cramped making him uncomfortable in many ways. But now that he’s out of that prison, free from work and free from homework, he can now put his full attention on Baekhyun and go all out.

They do this many times, on and off when the mood is on, but Chanyeol’s attention is always been divided so he could not pleasure them both fully. But today was different. Two days into the break and Chanyeol’s body is raging to touch, to feel, to possess, to bite and to unleash his inner beast. He wants to wreck Baekhyun with love and pleasure. He wants to punish his fiancé with love marks and bruises until Baekhyun creams and reaches cloud nine. 

Tonight, its just Baekhyun and him. Morning to night. Night till dawn.

He will make love to Baekhyun until he can’t walk and smother him with love to make it up for him. Either way. Baekhyun is all his today and it somehow sounds like punishment to Baekhyun but Chanyeol knows, Baekhyun is looking forward to it as well.

After dinner, they took their time in the bathroom. 

Body washed and soaked in the warm water, Baekhyun has his back against Chanyeol’s chest. The water was hot just minutes ago but as hot breath begin to blow on the side of Baekhyun’s neck, his body’s heat began to nullify the water’s temperature making it just annoyingly warm on his skin.

“Chan~” Baekhyun slurred, exposing more of his neck for Chanyeol to take.

“Right here.” Chanyeol whispers, “Just here, I can make you come undone without even touching you."

“Yeah~” He moans feeling tongues licking and slowly smooching on that spot. 

“Tell me, baby, are you ready for today?” Chanyeol teasingly kisses Baekhyun’s neck lowering slowly down to his shoulder, “I’m won’t be holding back today.”

“You tell me Yeollie. How long can you last?” Baekhyun can feel his body shivering in anticipation.

“Is that a challenge?” his hand slips into the inner part of Baekhyun’s thick thigh and lift up until his knees are bent

“Ah..” Another hand tender squeeze Baekhyun’s left nub.

“I want you so bad.” he bites and sucks harshly making Baekhyun whimper in pain and arousal. “I want you on every floor, on every wall, and in all different positions. I want you especially on the rail outside our balcony or maybe in front of the mirror, spread out and wide for me to see.”

“More—” Baekhyun moans to the images in his ears. “Yeah— f-from behind” his head falls back while his fingers impel into Chanyeol’s thigh.

“Yeah? You like it from the back? Tied up and blindfolded?” Chanyeol rested both of Baekhyun’s legs apart on the tub and begin rubbing his nubs harshly.

“Ah….Ah….Harder.”

“How about we go hardcore tonight?” Chanyeol ask.

“H-How hard?” Baekhyun provoked.

“So hard, we need safety words. We’ll spies things up today.”

And Chanyeol purposefully begins to dry out the water so he could fuck Baekhyun without and interference.

“Anything Chanyeol. Anything, just—ahh!” Chanyeol sensually grabs Baekhyun hard on. “Just make me reach heaven tonight.”

“As you wish.” 

Water begins to dry out and their body begins to be more defined. Baekhyun is at there mercy of Chanyeol’s skillful hands as he let the taller drives him to the edge. Chanyeol's daring hands are rubbing his inner thigh and pulling at his hard muscle. He’s pumping moderate, squeezing especially hard at the bottom before going up again. Baekhyun can literally feel goosebumps spreading through his skin and spin and he can do nothing but moan between his labor breath.

When Chanyeol didn’t increase his pace and slowly torturing him like this, Baekhyun knew he wasn’t going to have it easy tonight. Fingers begin to crawl up his torso and chest until it grabs around his neck. Baekhyun knew a squeeze was going to come, but it came slow-ever so slowly, only getting harder and harder when the taller’s hand begin to pump faster. It was torturously delicious when he could barely breathe from the pleasure, even more so when his air tub was suppressed. His hands automatically went to Chanyeol’s arms, one on each end, begging for to be released- to breath. He gasps and chokes on the harsh treatment but it also made his pleasure tenfold as it did before.

Baekhyun wants to burst. He’s so desperate to cum.

“And I’ll let you cum again and again and again until there’s nothing left inside you. I’ll fuck you with my finger. I’ll fuck you with my tongue then I’ll fuck you with dick.”

_More. More. Talk dirty into his ears. Baekhyun never knew he likes it so much._

“I'll fuck you through your sensitivity. I’ll leave my dick inside you whose smother with my sperm. I’ll spin you around with my dick still inside you and then I’ll fuck you again. I’ll let you bounce on me like a cowboy and I’ll fuck you on the walls. Then I’ll take you downstairs to bend you over the counter. You would like that don’t you. You want to be pound in by me and only me.

“Yeah—Ye-ah!—fuck me Yeol…O-Only you.”

And Chanyeol wants it to. He wants Baekhyun all for himself tonight. Everything is his ways today. Just like the hands that are sucking the life of out Baekhyun’s body. Chanyeol is going to suck out the living soul out of Baekhyun like the devil he is. 

Baekhyun, his angel. He’s going to corrupt him so bad today. He going to taint him with all the desire deep inside his soul.

“Y-Yeol.” Baekhyun wails in pleasure as he reaches his climates.

“Cum baby. Cum for me.” and he bites down on Baekhyun’s neck while pulling at his slender neck. Baekhyun explodes from the rapid hard grip on his muscle and moans loudly against Chanyeol’s ears spilling his whites into the bathtub.

His muscle jelly out immediately and he breathe harshly, trying to catch his breath, and calm down from his orgasm. But Chanyeol wasn’t kidding when he says he will fuck him through his sensitivity. Before he knows it, Chanyeol was already standing, pulling him onto his weak legs and dragging him to their room.

Their body is still drenched with water but Chanyeol didn’t care as he forced Baekhyun against the wall. Strong grips tied Baekhyun’s hands above his head as he gives in the to the knee between his legs.

Mercy at his lover’s tongue inside his lips, Baekhyun moans in pleasure begging to be touch and begging to be filled. Baekhyun’s barely standing on his toes as Chanyeol rut against him higher and higher. His hands a gripped into angry fists, trying to endure the pleasure and the restraint of Chanyeol’s hands. He wants to touch Chanyeol. He wants to feel his lover so bad.

“mh~ nah~” Chanyeol kissed him hard. His tongue, deep inside his throat while his mouth sucking on him like a piece of candy. Baekhyun moans in delight, rutting into Chanyeol’s knees to get more friction and he’s desperate to touch Chanyeol. He wants to feel Chanyeol with his hands as well. 

Chanyeol is strong but in the midst of feeling himself against Baekhyun, the smaller managed to slip a hand out and come right to Chanyeol’s stern chest.

“Baek.” Chanyeol moans feeling Baekhyun squeeze his protruding nibbles. He finally let Baekhyun’s hands go, letting the smaller play with him while he lifts the latter up by his thighs and hip. Baekhyun moans when he could feel Chanyeol’s hard rock sliding by his entrance, teasing him every time Chanyeol dry hump him. 

Then fingers prod inside, two at a time sliding deep into his entrance until it can't go anymore. The fingers open his entrance from the inside and Baekhyun arch his back feeling the tip of those thick fingers scratch against his sensitive walls. “Imagine my finger. Imagine it going deeper and deeper into your wall Baekhyun.” Baekhyun moans feeling the thick finger, roughly thrusting in and out of his entrance.

’I’ll let you ride me nice and slow today. Then I will take you up the hilt if you scream my name.” Baekhyun impatiently ruts against the taller’s telling him to get on with it already. The dirty talk wasn’t any good anymore.

“Chanyeol. Babe. just do it. P-Put it inside me.”

Baekhyun practically throws himself onto Chanyeol and usher him towards the bed. Chanyeol complies, taking steps back until he’s seated with Baekhyun strangling his hip. Baekhyun did not wait to grind down on Chanyeol’s girth, pulling a long sexy groan out of Chanyeol’s throat. His hips drag onto Chanyeol's thickness, slide ever so slowly towards and back and side to side. The taller tilt his head back enjoying the sinful way Baekhyun is moving his hip, and he lets the smaller devour his neck, lapping on his skin, taking in the inches of white skin into his mouth until there are red and bruises everywhere.

Chanyeol braised himself by digging fingers into Baekhyun’s flesh and he holds tight onto the latter's asset to get him to grind down harder.

There will be fingerprints on Baekhyun’s body tomorrow but both were too lost in lust to even care. Baekhyun boldly take his lover’s girth into his hand, feeling the hardness and thickness of it full grown size. Baekhyun drool at the mere thought of how it will feel being fully inside him and he bites Chanyeol hard on the neck, treating him just as hard to aroused him even more.

“You can bite harder if you like babe.” Chanyeol squeezes Baekhyun’s soft flesh inside his palm. “Leave teeth mark all over me.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun hums, slowly lifting him until he’s right above of Chanyeol’s girth.

“Yeah.” 

Chanyeol slurs and Baekhyun dives in, sinking his teeth deep into Chanyeol’s flesh while sinking himself down on Chanyeol’s lap until he bottoms out. Baekhyun’s could feel Chanyeol’s rod sliding in, stretching him impossibly wide while Chanyeol could feel the hot and tight entrance sucking him in.

They moan in unison, from the mix of pain and pleasure. Chanyeol controls himself, trying not to thrust up to let Baekhyun enjoy this at his own pace, but the latter is circling and grinding on him so sinfully it's making it hard for him. 

“Ah~ babe….hurry.” Chanyeol groan.

Baekhyun doesn’t comply. He takes his time, dancing on Chanyeol’s lap, taking in the size and feeling it deep inside him. He can feel the tip of Chanyeol’s length pressing on his favorite spot and wants to savor the moment. He wants it deeper and deeper into his prostate. He presses and press, pulling on Chanyeol hair to get them to be even closer together, and it worked for a while until it wasn't enough anymore. 

He wants Chanyeol’s dick to abuse his prostrate like a machine. He wants it hard and he wants it fast so he picked himself, pulling up so torturously slow only to hammer down until they create a slap. 

The sudden jolt makes Baekhyun scream in pleasure. His mind is suddenly fuzzy with lust and he wants more. More. More.

“Fuck~” Chanyeol curses. 

Baekhyun begins to pick up the pace but he’s still pulling up ever so slowly that its driving Chanyeol crazy. Chanyeol knew what it’s like to have Baekhyun in control and he loves the expression Baekhyun is doing but it’s also so painful.

“Baby~” Baekhyun moans, “Ah~ it’s s-so good.” 

Then finally Baekhyun falls faster and harder. Dropping himself continuously, allowing his prostate to be abused by Chanyeol hard length. He grips tightly onto Chanyeol’s hair, panting vigorously and clenching his walls hard.

Chanyeol is moaning and panting so sexily beneath him it makes him even more aroused. 

“Yeol~ Tell me it’s good—ah— tell me if I’m doing good enough.” Baekhyun breathe into Chanyeol’s ear, twirling his hips round and round on Chanyeol’s lap.

“Too good. Too good.” Chanyeol laps on Baekhyun’s neck deliciously.

“Well then enjoy it. Feel it.” Baekhyun blinds Chanyeol’s eyes with his hand. “Here,” He slowly goes up, “Feel it.” and drop down harshly. 

Again and again, Baekhyun fucks himself on Chanyeol. Their skin slaps like thick wet towels while their moans intertwine and echo throughout the whole room.

The both of them were flying on cloud nine and seeing starts but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t good enough for Chanyeol, so he gives up. He flips them over with Baekhyun’s ass in the air. Baekhyun is folded in half and Chanyeol ramps down into him like a beast.

“Ah! AH! AH!” Baekhyun screams.

Chanyeol piston like a monster, fucking down into Baekhyun wet hole like there’s no tomorrow. Their lock is wet and hot and all Chanyeol wants is to make it worst. Baekhyun is crying in pleasure, singing songs into his ears, so he wasn't far from his climax.

“A-Almost..there.” It was Baekhyun clue to make Chanyeol go faster.

The taller did. clamping down his hand around Baekhyun’s neck one more time to make Baekhyun clench on him. Once again Baekhyun air disappears. He chock and sob, holding onto Chanyeol’s wrist for his dear life, but it wasn’t because it hurts but because everything felt so good.

Baekhyun is so lost, he probably doesn’t even know who he is. He just moans in a wanton, breathing heavy and ragged like he has been running for hours. Chanyeol is thrusting so deep and fast, treating him so harsh with rough hands and dirty words, it makes his eyes roll back. All there was were a constant torture right to his sweet spot and he explodes with a scream right in Chanyeol’s ears.

Baekhyun must have passed out right after that, because the next time he woke up, he was sensually fucked from behind. His ass is high and Chanyeol holds him in place. Chanyeol takes his time, sliding in and out feeling his walls while he crunched his sheet, moaning from pleasure. 

Then Chanyeol wants him to see himself being fucked so he held him apart by the mirror and fucked him from behind. He’s was blindly aroused he came the fastest there and Chanyeol did him good through his sensitivity.

They sleep after that but it wasn't long. They woke up before sunrise and enjoy the sunrise together. Chanyeol had one of his legs up in the air while he was thrust inside sideways. Needless to say, that morning, he had the most exercise in all years. 

At least that morning, they had an actual rest. After countless rounds of sex, they had a quick bath and cuddled up in each other’s warmth until afternoon. 

In those three days, Chanyeol, without a doubt, had the best rest of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Almost a week has past and Chanyeol believes he should go back to school soon. That being said, they are in the middle of their last date in the cinema with popcorn and water and Baekhyun is still awfully nervous around crowded places but with everyone minding their own business, Baekhyun could relax right next to Chanyeol. Baekhyun doesn’t order food for himself and he rather goes to the bathroom with Chanyeol guarding the place. Baekhyun still feels awfully like a baby but he’s definitely improving. At least he wasn’t at home anymore.

After that movie, they went for a late night snack in the jazz bar not so far from their home. The coupled bought a bottle of wine and talk to their heart content. Though the Rose wasn’t strong, it was enough to put Baekhyun in an ease, carefree mood. 

He forgets a little bit around his surround and even orders fries for himself. Chanyeol smiles at the energetic puppy in front of him and was glad that Baekhyun is improving by days. Baekhyun just needs a little push and a little bit more confidence and he’ll be as good as new.

“Babe. Let’s go home. It’s late.” Chanyeol kiss the top of Baekhyun’s head.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun answer playfully. “What do I get for going home?”

“Don’t you want to find out?” The taller smirk kissing Baekhyun on the lips this time.

“Oooh~ yes~ I definitely do.” 

Unfortunately, Baekhyun falls asleep right after he got in the car. The drive was short so the sleep wasn’t long and the drowsiness finally sets in. In the end, Chanyeol has to drag a whinny Baekhyun inside.

“Channie~” Baekhyun whines the moment he flops on his bed.

“Yes, baby?” Chanyeol took off his jacket and hovers above Baekhyun.

“I wanna talk.” and Chanyeol was surprised. He knows Baekhyun isn’t drunk, but he thought Baekhyun was too sleepy to talk.

“Well, how about we get these uncomfortable stuff off of us first, get ready for bed, then we can cuddle up and talk?”

Baekhyun groans, but he stands up lazily with Chanyeol to the bathroom. The whole process took half an hour because Baekhyun was dragging his feet and his hands. Chanyeol practically put on cloth for him while Baekhyun just stands there and pout. With alcohol, Baekhyun is anything but mature- completely opposite of his usual self.

“Alright Hyunnie, what did you want to talk about?” Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun towards his chest and kisses him on his forehead.

“Well…” He hesitated, “I-I was thinking, I want to- to go back to school, and graduate.”

Surprised, Chanyeol parts and look at Baekhyun in the eyes.

“Really? Seriously? But why?” 

“You don’t me too?” Baekhyun frown.

“N-No, it’s not like that. Of course, I want you to- I would be ecstatic. I-I miss you at school, but….but I’m worried.” Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun again releasing a sigh full of worries.

“I don’t know if you are ready. I don’t want you to stress just because you want to recover faster. Too much exposer could possibly be fatal and I don’t want to take that risk. I rather you take it easy and steady.”

“I am ready. I have been ready…. I think. I miss school, I miss my friends, and I miss you and I just want to be carefree in school. Believe it or not, I really love our school campus. It’s really peaceful and relaxing. I could stay there day and night and I wouldn’t mind.”

“Hmmm.”

“Also, I want to graduate quickly. I only have a few years left to go. I just want to get it over with.”

“Technically, you don’t have to.”

“I do. I have to. I want to make my parents proud.”

“I guess if you really want to, then I can’t stop you.”

“Plus, don’t you want us to get married soon? I'm not marrying you until the both of us finish college.” Baekhyun announces.

“Wait…Hold on.” Chanyeol pulls his fiancé’s face up and frown, “I still have to wait for a year and a half? I thought we went over this when I proposed to you. That I can’t wait any longer.”

“Well then, you better get me back to school fast because the wedding isn’t coming until I finish school.”

“Ugh!” Chanyeol groan in frustration. He can’t believe Baekhyun is doing this to him.

“You’re not taking anything back?”

“Nope.” Baekhyun announced with the ‘P’ and Chanyeol heartbrokenly gave up.

“Come on, this is good news for me though. Aren’t you glad?”

“I am but I’m still frustrated. I had our tuxedo try out in two weeks.”

Baekhyun laughs so hard hugging Chanyeol so tight to tell him how much he’s enjoying the situation. Baekhyun just loves Chanyeol so much.

“Stop laughing.”

“ I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” And Chanyeol can’t help but smile back, securing Baekhyun in his arms.

“I’m your Channie. Yours only.”

“I know.” He kisses Baekhyun on the lips, “I know.”

Together, the fell asleep to each other’s long and deep breath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Channie~ Is my papers done?”

“Yeah. You can go back to school next semester.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Okay, then I’ll tell you a secret.”

“Hm? And what is that?”

“I was lying when I said I will marry you after graduation. That’s too long Chanyeol. Even I can’t wait for that.” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with big round sparkly eyes.

“I’m marrying you before next semester.”

 

**-** **tbc** **-**

 

 

 


	22. With A Kiss, They Were Each Other's

**Words: 4,843,**

 

     There are roughly four months left until the next semester and that’s plenty of time to prepare for their wedding. There’s plenty of time to plan, to change plan and to execute them. There’s plenty of rooms for trial and error and plenty space to add in ideas as well. Baekhyun understands all of that except he can’t even start. There’s just to much do. Where will he start?

     “Baekhyun, honey, there’s no reason to stress.”

     “What do you mean there’s no reason to stress. Mom! It’s been a month and I haven’t even met a wedding planner. Gosh, I haven’t even started our guest list.”

     “Well, you have your tuxedo with Chanyeol from two weeks ago. That’s a start.”

     “I know and Chanyeol did that. I haven’t done anything because I’m being so indecisive about everything. This is so not like me.” Baekhyun moans in distress and buries his head in his hands.

     “Why don’t you let Chanyeol help?” Mrs.Byun pat Baekhyun’s head gently.

     “I don’t want to stress him out mom. You know how he is and he only recently got out of his rest, I really don’t want him to overwork himself again.” Baekhyun sighs, “Plus, he said I can design and prepare the wedding as I like. He will not touch a single thing. That’s why I don’t want to disappoint him.”

     “What a silly choice both of you did. A wedding is meant for both people to be happy and to be connected. It is a decision made by both and establishes by both so of course, Chanyeol has to have input into this. There was no way you would decide everything.”

     “I mean, I was still going to ask him for his opinion. It’s just that I know him so well I was confident in deciding for the both us. Unless I’m conflicted about it. I wasn’t going to bother him.”

     “Are you positive you know all of his friends and who he will invite? Do you know what extra design or song ‘he’ wants to add to the plan? Did you think he would be happy with everything you choose?”

     “That’s the problem mom! That’s the problem!” Baekhyun messes his hair up in frustration.

     “I know him well, to the core, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t have a preference for his wedding. For all I know, he had envisioned this day since years ago so I want to ask him and get him involve but I also don’t want to bother him. This whole wedding thing will stress him out.”

     Flopping back on his sofa, Baekhyun closes his eyes and breath. He doesn’t know why everything is more complicated then it should. He just wants to make this perfect for the both of them and he feels like he’ll mess it up instead.

     Maybe he’s just overthinking it. Maybe he’s just too worried that it won’t be ‘perfect’. What if Chanyeol doesn’t like the chair design? What if Chanyeol prefer simple, classic Asian dishes and not western infuse with Asian dishes. Baekhyun should know the answers to all of this. He should know Chanyeol like the back of his hand but right at this very moment, he is doubting himself more than anything.

     He can’t decide on any wedding planner because he still searching for the ‘best’. He still can’t decide whether he should do a spacious venue with designs of elegance or a moderate venue that feels more like home. He can’t even start the guest list because he didn’t start anything before that! Gosh, and there’s the envelope design!

     “Baek~” a faraway voice echo in the house and Baekhyun looked up immediately. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

     Just as Baekhyun looks up, Chanyeol walks into the house with flowers in his hands and a big smile on his face. Suddenly, all of his distress was thrown away and his restless heart became at ease.

     “Chanyeol.” Baekhyun breaths out the name like the last word of his prayer.

     Chanyeol greets his mom in law respectfully before welcoming Baekhyun in a tight hug. He gives the latter a kiss on the head and a kiss on the lips but he didn’t let go of Baekhyun. He misses his fiance the whole day.

     “Why don’t I prepare you some snacks. You must be hungry coming back from school.”

     “Thanks, mom.”

     When their mom leaves for the kitchen, Baekhyun buries himself back into Chanyeol’s chest. He rests his head right under Chanyeol’s chest so that when Chanyeol leans down to rest his chin on his head, Chanyeol can engulf his whole being like a big barrier he is. Baekhyun breaths and hears Chanyeol’s heartbeat to relax. The latter’s scent overwhelms him so digs his nose deeper into the latter neck before landing a kiss right on his jaw.

     Chanyeol chuckles above him and like always, his deep voice makes him jiggles inside.

     “Well, seems like someone missed me. Did you do anything fun today?” Chanyeol holds onto Baekhyun’s neck and caresses his ears.

     Baekhyun shakes his head with a pout.

     “Then you must have been in the garden daydreaming again.”

     Again, he shakes his head and this time Chanyeol raise his eyes in bewildered.

     “Hmm, what did I missed out then? How boring would it be if my Baekhyunnie is not uttering a single word about his day with me?”

     This time, Baekhyun signs and buries himself inside Chanyeol’s chest again. Chanyeol was mild confuse and worried when their mom comes out with some sandwiches. Chanyeol eyes his mom and motions her towards Baekhyun to silently ask her what happened.

     “It’s about the wedding. He’s stressed out.”

     “Mom!” Baekhyun exclaim. “You’re not supposed to tell him!” Baekhyun whines in defeat.

     “What about the wedding? What? Are you changing your mind?”

     “What? No.” Baekhyun panics. How can Chanyeol even think that?

     “He’s just worried about the preparation because he hasn’t started and is indecisive about everything.” Mrs. Byun finally places the food down as she explains the situation. “He wants everything to be perfect.” The other two followed her to the living room.

     Perfect. There are no such things as perfect, but Baekhyun just wants to give it everything he has. After all, it will be the most important day, the happiest day, and the most memorable day for the both of them. Baekhyun didn’t want any mistake, he didn’t want any disappointment, and he just wants Chanyeol to look at him like he the only one in this world. 

     Baekhyun planned it all. He envisioned everything from how it started to how it end but he never focused on the details and hence, he is stress on the little things. Chanyeol is not even supposed to know about all of this. These are so trivial he thinks it’s so stupid that he’s even bothered his mom.

     “Baby.”

     “No. You will not involve yourself with this. Unless it is our suit, our rings, the venue, or the guest list. You are not going to get involved in this. I can manage and I don’t want you to get stress.” Baekhyun didn’t look at Chanyeol as he talks but as Chanyeol didn’t respond, he turned to his side to look for his reaction.

     To his confusion, Chanyeol was only smiling at him. He thought Chanyeol would be angry, but instead, the latter pulls him closer.

     “Alright then, I’ll let you do everything you like. I have no say and I’ll help only when you ask me to. But remember, don’t overwork yourself. If you are stress, talk to me okay? I don’t have as much work as before. You made sure of that remember?” Chanyeol leans down to kiss Baekhyun on the cheek. “Besides, we still have three months to go. I think we have plenty of time and you are more than capable of making this perfect. I’ll think of this as a surprise on my wedding day.”

     “You’re making me more stress.” Baekhyun whines and Chanyeol laughs playfully.

     “All I’m saying is that nothing you do can go wrong. I know you and I’m proud of you.” Baekhyun smile finally.

     “But maybe your music preference can be questionable sometimes.”

     “Hey!” Baekhyun slaps his fiancé on the shoulder to which the later faked his pain.

     “Okay! Okay! They’re great.” And yet, Chanyeol winked at their mom to tease Baekhyun some more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     A month and two weeks had passed and Baekhyun miraculously accomplished a lot. A guest list is made as well as the invitation letters. Their wedding ring is made and their suits are locked away. Baekhyun had hired a professional wedding planner and he was a foreigner who specialized in small, reserved and friendly yet royalist and high class. 

     They decided to have a small audience of 50 people because Baekhyun is still aware of his phobia. However, because they’ve decided to make their venue environmental friendly with lots of flowers and nature, they decided to book a mediums sized venue with lots of space for the guest. Then Baekhyun decided he would choose Auster and white as his main theme because it represents memories and peace. 

     To Baekhyun and Chanyeol, memories meant a big thing in their life. Through hardship and sickness, it was memories that brought them pain but also brought them happiness. Roses only meant love, but Auster meant their past and their present, their forever lasting memories with each other and their future with more beautiful memories. Therefore, Baekhyun had gone with purple and white as the theme.

     As for the food, Baekhyun had chosen a mixture of Asian and western dishes and an infusion of both. There will be a small music band and two performance made by his best friends Luhan and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s friends, Jongdae. Joonmyeon and Kris volunteer to be the MC while the rest of the student counsel volunteer to help with the guest. All in all, they were able to save a lot of money because of their friends. It’s not that they don’t have enough money for that, it’s just more meaningful this way.

     Three months later and Baekhyun can’t believe he finished almost everything. It’s only rechecking at this point and it’s only minor changes if Chanyeol wants any.

     Two weeks left and it feels like the wedding is on the next day to Baekhyun. Every now and then his fingers are shaking in anticipation while heart race in restlessness. On that night, Baekhyun always tells Chanyeol how excited he is for the D-day. He still can’t believe it’s finally happening and he bothers Chanyeol with his endless hugs and kisses for the rest of the night. There’s a breathtaking smile on his face and Chanyeol can never resist himself so on that night, they always end with skin to skin, sweats and heavy breath. 

     One week left and Baekhyun is suddenly back to being nervous. He becomes insecure and stress and he overthinking which makes himself more overwhelmed. It would be a lie to say that Chanyeol is not nervous because seeing Baekhyun so stress over their upcoming wedding make Chanyeol realized his dream, was indeed coming as well.

     For years, Chanyeol had a simple dream. He found it long ago when he first met Baekhyun and he never thought it would come true one day after so many hardships. But it’s finally happening and it’s happening in seven days.

     Chanyeol never paid attention to the details but his ideals wedding was simply Baekhyun and him at the aisle saying ‘I do’ with their family members as witnesses. Chanyeol wasn’t just excited, he was ecstatic and he can’t wait for the night to come, but having Baekhyun influencing him these days, he becomes nervous as well. 

     The wedding is the next day and neither Baekhyun or Chanyeol could go to sleep. They were close to each other with chest against back, warm and secure, but neither could close their eyes and relax because they could feel each other's heartbeat ramping through their rib cage.

     Chanyeol held Baekhyun closer and closer to his chest as the hours passed while Baekhyun held tight onto Chanyeol’s hand between his hands and his face. Hours passed and Baekhyun can’t take it anymore so he turned to face Chanyeol and buries his face in Chanyeol’s chest.

     “If we don’t sleep, we won’t have enough energy for tomorrow,” Baekhyun mutters.

     “I’m aware.” Chanyeol kisses him on his head and stays there with his nose deep in Baekhyun's hair. 

     Sighing once again, Baekhyun closes his eyes in another attempt to go to sleep. Fortunately, he was able to sleep, but unfortunately, it happened hours later when the sun is almost rising. Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol was the same with him and they had barely four hours of sleep that morning. Still, they woke up with a wide smile on their ace.

     “Morning baby. Ready for our big day?”

     “How can I not?” Baekhyun beams.

     “We won’t be able to see each other for the next nine hours. Are you gonna be okay?”

     “Honestly, I might not.” Baekhyun pout, “The next nine hours might be the longest time I have to wait to marry you. The last three month would have been nothing.”

     “I’ll be sure to call. Don’t worry.”

     “You better mister.” 

     An hour before the wedding and both grooms are still getting ready and forbidden to see each other. Both sides is still being talked to by their best men to calm down or if that wasn’t the case, then it was Luhan teasing Baekhyun and Sehun constantly telling Chanyeol how good looking Baekhyun is on the other side.

     Chanyeol feels like he’s about to break through the door because he just wants to see his beautiful husband.

     That’s right, husband. He can’t wait another hour to call Baekhyun his. Right at this very moment, Baekhyun is his husband. His one and only.

     Exactly an hour later, and Chanyeol counted, he broke through Baekhyun’s door with anxiousness and anticipation.

     There, right in front of him, Baekhyun turned around in his white suit, with his hair slightly curled and parted while his face is gently touched with makeup making him more handsome and more adorable at the same time. For the millionth times, Chanyeol wonders how Baekhyun can be so perfect and how lucky he had been to have Baekhyun by his side. 

     “C-Chanyeol.” Baekhyun stutter in surprised. He wasn’t expecting Chanyeol to rush through his door as they were supposed to meet at the photo booth to take pictures with the guest. 

     Chanyeol was speechless for the longest time and he was probably staring too much, but who could have blamed him when an actual angel was standing right in front of him. The blush on Baekhyun was probably artificial but it was so adorning on his cheek Chanyeol couldn’t help but walk towards Baekhyun and kiss him on the lips. 

     Baekhyun gives in the moment their lips touch. He didn’t protest and tiptoed even higher to kiss his husband harder. He didn’t care if they were supposed to keep themselves together or if the makeup would be ruined. All he wanted is to taste Chanyeol on his lips and hug him tight against his chest. He missed Chanyeol the whole day.

     “You look beautiful. The most beautiful.” Chanyeol whispers sweet nothing with their forehead connected.

     “The comma hair looks good on you. More handsome than I imagined.”

     “Really?”

     “A lot better than my fantasy.” Chanyeol laughs at Baekhyun’s joke.

     “Well, my fan—“

     “—Guys. No, not here.” Kyungsoo shakes his head and they both laugh wholeheartedly.

     Forty-five minutes later the ceremony officially starts.

     Fifteen minutes after that, the music was turned on, the flowers petals were dropped and Chanyeol is waiting impatiently at the aisle. 

     A few seconds after that, the door open and Baekhyun walks down with his father in hand and a bouquet of flowers on the other.

     Baekhyun smiles the most beautiful that night and Chanyeol could not look away or even blink. Their eyes are locked and their hearts are racing but it’s as if the world was just about them, time slowed down, sounds silent out except the beating of their own heart in their ears. Baekhyun takes cautious steps, taking one step after another only when the other foot is fully set on the floor. The one hundred steps that Baekhyun took to get to Chanyeol feels like a thousand steps and Chanyeol impatiently fiddle with his hands and smiling nonstop.

     One hundred steps later, and finally Baekhyun reaches Chanyeol. 

     Baekhyun’s father emotionally hands his son’s hand over to Chanyeol and Chanyeol takes that hand with delicacy. They face each other with their eyes and hands connected and they've forgotten what was supposed to be next until a cough brought them back to reality. Embarrassed they were, but they couldn’t help but drown in their endless love and happiness.

     Their vows were clear and soft, just enough for both to hear.

     “I do.” Baekhyun whispers.

     “I do.” Comes Chanyeol’s reply.     

     The kiss comes as a final seal so they took it slow and deep. The background was wild with cheers and congratulation but as for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, they were indulging in their own blissful moment.

      _With a kiss, they were each other's._

     Neither of them wished to be separated, but for the sake of the party, they were forcefully taken apart. Tonight, however, they silently promised, they will not let anything stand in their way of being with each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Chanyeol and Baekhyun never take lovemaking for granted. Every night they spent together were precious and treasured and any night after that would be treated the same. Yet today is a special day. Today is the day they tied the knot and the day they lock themselves together. 

     Any night before would have been a night of ordinary. Today, however, they will perform a ritual where their hearts becomes one and their soul dance until they merge.

     Baekhyun remembers himself being picked up by Chanyeol’s before his fingers tangle in Chanyeol hair to kiss him hard. Having their hands full, they didn’t even both to turn on the light or lock the door. It looked messy. It was messy, but until Baekhyun’s back land on the bed, everything suddenly slows down.

     Moonlight shines in their room, gifting them with her blessing and Chanyeol stared because—

     — because, Baekhyun, was breathtaking.

     Their body burns and ache but neither made a move, only taking in the view before them like a never seen piece of art before. Their body was intimately close. Thighs to thighs and Chanyeol was in between Baekhyun but only his thumb was moving on Baekhyun’s belly, massaging that part with adoration. Baekhyun was no different. His hands were glued to his husband cheek, caressing his cheek and neck nonstop until he can’t hold back anymore and carefully pull Chanyeol down till their lips crash.

     Chanyeol tastes sweet— like an addicting candy that Baekhyun can’t stop sucking. They had gone sensually slow with their tongue tasting each other and as every second pass their breath becomes more rag and their lips become more punishing.

     There was no time to waste- no time to foreplay but Chanyeol wanted to worship Baekhyun a little more before he takes his husband to heaven. When Baekhyun becomes too high on their kiss and seconds away from passing out from the lack of air, Chanyeol slide down to his jaw and neck where he smothers his skin with love marks.

     Baekhyun’s soft moans were music to Chanyeol’s ears as he bites and sucks hard on the pale skin. He could feel fingers digging into his skin and he did not mind his mind was also too clouded with pleasure. He moved on instinct and his finger found Baekhyun’s nubs protruding and begging to be touch. A few more marks, a few more twists and pull and Baekhyun braced himself with his legs hugging Chanyeol tight.

     “Ah!” A final love mark was left over Baekhyun’s nibbles and Chanyeol had given it extra love, giving it more teeth and time. 

     When Chanyeol finally let's go, his lips were still connected to Baekhyun’s wet nibble by a string of saliva. The string eventually breaks but Baekhyun stays breathing hard with his eyes still dilated. 

     It was like Chanyeol said, there was no time to waste so Chanyeol hard coat himself lube before entering Baekhyun deep and slow.

     Baekhyun felt it on his walls. How it stretch and burns as Chanyeol enters him raw, inch by inch. Chanyeol settles deep inside him and Chanyeol gave him time to adjust before he moves again without words.

     Push by push, Chanyeol takes him to cloud nine-piece by piece. Every hit was accurate right to this pleasurable spot and Baekhyun moans with his lips apart and his head thrown back. Every slide in and out burns his walls with pleasure and he squeeze his entrance and curl in toes to keep himself sane. 

     Chanyeol thrust in vigorously and every thrust was bluntly torturous, hitting him way too perfect making him jerk upwards. Chanyeol’s fingers are bruising on his pelvis, holding him still so he can drives in again and again making him moans loader and loader. Chanyeol plunged himself faster and faster but his movements never falter as he always fully jammed inside Beakhyun before he pulls out. 

     Baekhyun lost himself in pleasure and he lost track of time at how long Chanyeol was in him but Baekhyun was sure he had come once already not so long ago. He overwhelmed and way too sensitive but he knows he can’t stop Chanyeol. His husband was in a trance.

     Baekhyun lets Chanyeol chase his ends while he cries from over stimulation, but not long after that they had done it again and again, sometimes slower and sometimes faster, never stopping until their body can’t take it anymore.

     It’s like he said. Baekhyun lost himself. He lost track of time and now he lost track of how many times he finished. Even so, their night was spent like that. It was wordlessly intense but both were okay with that because they understand it all. They know how much they love each other and they know how much they are important to one another.

     Once they exhaust themselves to the maximum, they simply lay next to each other and whispered, “I love you”.

     That was enough. It was enough for now.

     As for the future, they were sure, it will be more beautiful and bright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Baekhyun wonders sometimes how Rose is doing. 

     After marriage, they didn’t have their honeymoon immediately, but instead, they wait for Baekhyun to finish college and went on a one year honeymoon. So three years later and Baekhyun suddenly wonders how Rose is doing because by then, she should have been out of prison and getting back on her feet as well. Baekhyun doesn’t know if Rose still needs medical attention, but he knows for sure, he was able to shorten her life in prison.

     As if his worries were heard, a mail came to him a few weeks later and it was from Rose.

 

Dear Baekhyun and Chanyeol,

I know I don’t have the right to write this, but I just want to tell you both one last time how sorry I am and how grateful I am. I don’t even know if you will read this but I hope that you will and hear me one last time. After I went to prison and get what I deserve, I realized how closed minded and immature I was. Throughout the years, I’ve met a lot of people and learned a lot of things. Even though I’ve only talked to prisoners here in the center, I realized there are many hardship and circumstances that people have to go through. So now I am traveling the world, working hard to earn my own money to explore the world and starting a new life. What I am trying to say is that you’ve given me a new life and for that, I can’t thank you enough. 

Baekhyun, I know you are married and I hope you live happily ever after together with Chanyeol. Perhaps one day, when my crime is truly forgiven, I will be able to find my love as well. But for now, I am happy as I am. In the future, we might never meet again, but if we will, I hope we meet as two complete strangers. Once against, than you very much.

Be happy, always,

Rose.

 

 

     After reading, Baekhyun decided to reply to Rose for the last time as well.

 

 

Dear Rose,

We are happy and we are planning to adopt a child as our own. I am glad to know that you’ve changed and that you are exploring the world. It is as you said, if we will ever meet again, we will meet as two complete strangers. I hope by then, you will have a family as well. For now, let’s just enjoy ourselves and be happy. That’s what Chanyeol would have said as well.

Be happy, always,

Park Baekhyun.

 

 

     As Baekhyun finished, Chanyeol walks out with his hair wet and body dumped from the shower. Baekhyun tries not to linger too much on his husband, but Chanyeol makes it hard for him when he's moving closer and closer his way.

     “You’re writing a letter. That’s new.”

     “It’s for Rose.” Baekhyun smile, “She wrote one to me today. Here.”     

     Chanyeol hums and reads the content while Baekhyun works to clean his husband hair.

     “Well, at least she’ve changed.”

     “Changed and happy.” Baekhyun corrected, “And I’m happy for her.”

     “You should be more happy for yourself.” Chanyeol nudges Baekhyun’s noes with his fingers.

     “I am. I’m not just happy. I’m blissful.” Baekhyun crunches his noes and smile.

     “Did I tell you how much I love you today?”

     “No, but you can start showing me how much you love me right now~” Baekhyun wiggles his eyes.

     “You little—“ and Baekhyun runs to the bed and scurry himself under the blankets.

     Chanyeol runs after and joins Baekhyun under the blankets, calling himself the scary wolf who will eat Baekhyun away. To which Baekhyun feign a cry and let Chanyeol lay on him and bite his neck.

     To them, every day was a day of adventure. They’re happy with the simplest day of stay home and cuddle but they’re also happy with the endless adventure outside their house. Baekhyun’s phobia had subsided immensely but that being said, thugs and gangster still bring fright to his fragile mind. Once in a while, a nightmare will come back but it’s not like Chanyeol is never there to whisper comforting words to his ears.

     Overall, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are having their life. There love is still so passionate, so deep, so bright and so colorful. It's like they’re still in their honey phrase because they can’t have enough of each other. Perhaps that’s why their “I love you” are still so emotional and heartwarming. They’re still looking at teaching other like it was yesterday when they just fell in love. They’re still holding hands like it was just yesterday when they just dated. Their affections are everywhere and anyone who knows them could easily imagine what they would look like in 50 years.

     They were the type who would die together on a chair with their head tilt against each other.

     But hey, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. In fact, Chanyeol and Baekhyun probably yearn for that to happen. That when the time comes, they would leave together and continue their next journey together in heaven. Wouldn’t that be ideal?

     “Chanyeol?”

     “Hm?”

     “I love you. I love love love love love you so much. Will you ever get tired of me saying that.”

     “The only time I would ever get tired of hearing that is when you turn it into a song.”

     “What?” Baekhyun gasp.

     “I’m kidding. I’m kidding.” Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun back into his arms.

     “I would never get tired of it. If anything, I would use it as my ringtone.”

     “Then I should make one immediately. I’ll head over to the studio tomorrow.”

     “Don’t publish it okay? The song’s exclusively for Park Chanyeol.”

     “Your wish is my command.”

     “Yeah? How about other commands Park Baekhyun?”

     “It’s too early for it.”

     “What? I was asking for some breakfast. What were you thinking, you naughty child.”

     “How dare you.” Baekhyun squeezes his eyes accusingly. “Fine. I won’t give you anything in the next week.”

     “What? No. I’m sorry. Please be nice hubby. Pretty pretty please?”

     Baekhyun didn’t falter and stands up to go to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later after Baekhyun exit the bathroom, Chanyeol is still apologizing and begging for forgiveness. The game only ends after their son and daughter come out telling them to stop running around and make him some breakfast. 

     Really, who is the real parent here?

 

**-Fin-**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! Well, that was defintely a long journey. This story took longer than I thought and yes, it is all my fault. BUT I'm glad it's finally done and I'm also very thankful to those who followed this story and stay with it till the very end. Thank you so much. Now, I will be busy writing my other stories. There probably won't be an epilogue for this story, but if I feel like it, I might make a 1k chap on chanbaek being parents. 
> 
> ANYWAY! GUYS! THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!


End file.
